


If you were me

by EnderWxx



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-hero Charles Xavier, Bittersweet story, Disabled Character, Hero Erik Lehnsherr, I'll add more tags and more characters along the way, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rescue Missions, Roleswap, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Stubborn Characters, Teen Pregnancy, Tenderness, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, dark Charles Xavier, deep thoughts, don't expect smut right away, for later, improper use of telepathy, non-permanent, reversed roles, they care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: There is another life, in another universe, close to this one but not to close. Kindness comes to a cursed man and rage clouds the heart of another.In this life, in this world, the choices made are not anticipated by those who watch from the other side. This is an opportunity to change so many things that went wrong...Erik chose a life of peace after he's rescued from the camps and saved by a young mutant. Charles, after the abuse of his step-father and step-brother leaves the house and travels alone to find the answer of violence and sadism that fill the human race. He finds no cure and lacks the kindness that should've been his.This time around, Erik is the one who tries to convince Charles the human race and the world deserve a better fate.





	1. Rescue Mission.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a little longer than I expected but I think a chapter or two per week will do. 
> 
> Well... Welcome to the Cherikverse no one asked for. There'll be enough emotions here to write a book, so brace yourselves and enjoy the ride. You'll see a nice Erik and a dangerous Charles, same level-shit Sebastian Shaw and grey-morals Emma Frost. The rest of the team and more are on their way!
> 
> Also, dates are important.

Prologue.

1958.

 

It would’ve been a perfect world, for him to be on the good side, and me the bad. I’d be an awful lot to handle, but he’d only need to say one word, and I’d let go of everything I stood for. Just for him.

 

This would be a very different world, distant, so untrue now that I think of it. Charles teaching love, respect and pride in a way so peaceful that I’d have to admit he was right, and I was wrong. This is what I imagine would happen, if things were the other way around: Charles and me, fighting for the good in humanity, differences aside, because there’s nothing in this life, or any other, for me to be apart from him.   
They say, the others, the outsiders from this universe, that laugh at me and look at me like I was the Devil, that I abandoned Charles when he most needed me. But this can’t be true, I know it in my heart. And so I tell them and I see pity in their eyes.

 

But it’s okay. I understand. They see me as the enemy, and they try to protect Charles from me, when everyone says they got it wrong.

 

I pray, every night, candles are the only light I need as guide, that they all see the truth sooner than later. Because Charles is going to do something, I feel it in my soul, that’s going to put the world through a lot of suffering. And I fear he’s going to die enraged, alone, and feared for centuries. 

 

This… is my world. Unjust, and wrong. And hope is the only thing they say that will save us all. 

 

Well.

 

They don’t really know Charles. Not this one. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

September 18th, 1950.

 

Infiltration was not a new thing for him. He carried himself tall, proud and elegant most of the times, but not in this case. Hunched shoulders, ill-fitting clothes, hat, maybe a limp… anything to camouflage himself from suspicious eyes. This time was no different. He got a fake ID, fake passport and even a fake southern accent to go with the costume. Erik got to clean corridors, offices and, two days later, when the screaming was close, he got to clean mutant blood. 

It was disgusting, the sound of their laughter, their squinting eyes in the dim corridors, their sure steps when they were in the presence of the most dangerous mutant in there. And they didn’t even notice him. It was all too easy, really. This was the third government facility (although the first one in the US) he’d brought down, saving twelve poor kids in total.   
Small facilities lacking of proper security against the very people they tortured. It was like Auschwitz all over again. Targeted, identified, caged, tortured, killed. And the cycle never stopped, but he had to try, and if he failed, try harder until everything was different. 

Erik was going to make a difference in the world. He’d be able to speak up against the cruelty of his people again, this time, the mutants, and the world would listen, and understand that they were all under the same skies, and over the same Earth. They all belonged here. 

 

But, in the meantime, he’d get to save as many people as he could and this meant, sometimes, hurt the others: the oppressors. Erik prided himself of having them all alive after the rescue, to send a message to the more important people above the soldiers and doctors. One day, they’d learn. 

This, however, was not the moment to contemplate his agenda. It was time to save the people that needed him. No one looked for them. He’d seen the five names, looked them up, and found not a trace of a loving family for either. So, they’d be alone afterwards, but Erik didn’t mind having them for a little longer until they all could find a job, a roof under their heads and the promise of a good meal each day.   
He needed to do this. 

So he walked the corridors like always, limping, trying to be the man not a single soldier wanted to talk to, and readied his mop to enter one of the experimenting rooms. It smelled like acid, a pungent and ripe stench that went to his head too soon. He cleared his mind and the doors closed shut behind him. It was all silence down here now, or it should be, when a weeping girl startled him.   
Erik turned around, hands in the air, feeling the power course through his body until all metal was under his control in there. It was strange. He could also feel skin against some of this metal. Titanium, cold all around it, but skin nonetheless. The weeping came from what it looked like a container, no taller than himself, and there were all sorts of cables and tubes coming in and out of it. 

 

-I need you to sep back, okay? I won’t hurt you, I’m not like them, I’m here for you, yes? -Erik expected no response. 

 

He’d seen the young woman on her way out of that lab twice now, always strapped down from head to toe, a little bit of blond hair and then it all turned like diamond. She was always screaming and thrashing in their hold, so it left Erik thinking of what kind of torture they’d done to her for this.

{Emma “Frost girl”, 20 years old. Unknown. Unknown. Diamond-like body, mind-games.}

That was her… file, right in front of him on a table nearby, with bits of sparkling dust all over the place. So, her blood, skin?

 

Erik tried to calm himself down but dropped it all when the doors of the metal cage started to rattle. He focused his energy on the hinges instead, and it all fell apart quickly after that, but he made no noise with the doors as he lowered them slowly to the floor. 

When he looked up and the fog lifted, he saw the woman, sitting down with titanium enforced cuffs around her neck, forearms and wrists. She was half diamond all over, patched here and there, changing every second. She was clearly in pain.

 

-Don’t fear me, Emma. That’s your name, yes? Emma. I’m Erik and I’m just like you… I need to take these off of you and then we’re going to get the others.

 

As he talked, Erik knelt down in front of her, moving slow so he wouldn’t startle her. He thought she’d be out by then after a torture and his plan was to hide her and then carry her and the rest to a truck he used to get them out. This way he had to be more careful and take her along with him for the rescue. 

 

-They… they… -she managed to say, trembling for the cold, pain or fear, Erik didn’t know, but he put his hands around the metal and she stopped trying to talk when the cuffs went down with a heavy clank. Emma gasped and she went full diamond before changing back to normal. She looked beautiful in both ways and Erik smiled warmly. 

 

-I know. I’m here for all of you, okay? Can you move? Can you stand? -he dropped his fake accent and Emma did a double take as they both stood up, her strength coming back to her as she was already free of the shackles.

 

-I can move and I can fight those bastards. 

 

She looked fierce now, and all she wore was a tank top and shorts. Nothing like an armor, but she was a warrior. He couldn't find a trace of fear in her stance now.

 

-No killing, I’m sorry, but no killing unless necessary. You can knock them out unconscious, bind them, but no killing. I’m here on a rescue mission, not a vengeance. 

 

She was going to fight him, but Erik was already turning around and opening the entrance, the large double shielded doors that opened so easy for him with a flick of his will. She looked at him, mouth set in a line, eyes smiling. Erik tried to ignore it, the laugh in his mind that wasn't his, and then quickly moved in the labyrinth of dirty corridors and flickering lights. It was all a mess. But Erik thanked it was like that, with so very little security measures. They were so sure of themselves that it felt insulting.

 

-This way! -Erik turned and Emma followed, but then took his arm and as she closed her eyes she seemed in pain.- Do you need to stop? 

 

-No, no… -She shook her head but then nodded to her left.- There’s one in here. He’s been here longer than me, I… I feel him.

 

Erik frowned but didn’t question her. He felt the surface of the doors and then opened just enough for both of them to enter the lab. It looked similar to hers but it was heavily protected, so much he didn’t bother the strangeness of the air there. When Erik turned to ask Emma, she was a walking diamond.

 

-It’s nuclear. He… He is, I mean. -She explained, and walked towards a cell that was like hers but hotter, it almost burned to be near it. But Emma didn’t seem to mind. Instead he saw her caressing the surface, leaving traces like claws.- It’s okay, darling. I got you.

 

Erik watched from the door, listening to the steps of guards, and then closed them until they walked past. Emma punched the hinges and the hole it left was like letting something powerful out. Nuclear, she said, and Erik shivered but didn’t feel the pain, nausea or burn it should leave on any other person. Then again, Erik was no average person.

The man that walked out of the cage had seen better days. His hair was messy, the lines of his face didn’t match the young eyes, but a cruel smile appeared on his face when he saw himself free. Erik walked to the file while Emma and him looked at each other, apparently talking without the need of voices. Erik suspected Emma could do that and then he felt a pang of cold in his brain.

 

Classy.

 

{Shaw, Sebastian. 65 years old. Unknown. Pennsylvania. Energy catalyst}

 

He had another file under, and some coin fell out but he caught it with his powers and put it away in his pocket. Erik didn't care for those but something told him to keep the coin. He didn’t need to see what they’d done to this man… this man that looked no older than forty but somehow his powers gave him this ability. Erik smiled to himself and let go of the files he should’ve taken with him.

 

-Let’s move on. -He called them and they stopped whatever private conversation they had to follow him. 

 

That man marveled at what he could do to the doors but kept it to himself for the rest of the short trek. Erik didn't need Emma to tell him where another mutant was, but this time they took a very unconscious young man with them, Emma and Sebastian supporting his whole weight to the next door. They managed to keep themselves out the guards’ eyes, going slow, taking baby steps, so they could spare a few moments to assess the damage to the boy.   
He was tall, blond and was bruised all over, there were also holes in his skin that indicated he was heavily an recently drugged, maybe so he wouldn't cause any more noise and trouble. The inside of his slightly larger cell was a burning mess and Erik swore he’d seen a flash of a dangerous look in Sebastian’s eyes. He did not trust the mutant.

 

-I say we keep him here. There’s no point in carrying a dead weight when…

 

Sebastian was interrupted when a guard tried to shoot them. There were five of them, and Erik sprung into action the moment he felt the triggers snap. He was faster and the bullets turned and looped around the guns until they collided and broke them all. Before anyone knew what to do, Erik had managed to disarm them, knock them out and drag them to the ceiling, where they’d stay until their friend figured how to remove the bolts he’d created out of their guns.

Emma went back to her flesh form, a smile on her lips, one Erik didn’t like one bit. 

 

-No one is left behind. -Erik said, helping Emma with the boy. 

 

He didn’t get to read the file so he waited until they were out of danger to talk to him. He was mumbling something but other wise he was out. 

 

-I saw two going in there, metal-head. -Emma said, pointing to her right with an elegant finger, as she would do dressed in a fine long dress with the authority of a queen.

 

Erik knew that already. In his second day in the facility, he’d heard the screaming of a man and then a young girl. She might be a teenager, he bitterly thought. And the man could be a relative, if they kept them together. The doors opened with ease, and they all entered the lab after Erik secured it with his powers. There was an actual cage, not big enough for two people, electrified all over. And in the middle, two mutants embraced each other, the blue girl crying in pain, holding her arm to her bare chest while the red man caressed her hair. They were both naked, the man had an actual tail, black hair and the eyes of the Devil. And the young girl red hair and eyes so yellow they seemed to glow. 

Sebastian was the first one to step up and greet them. 

 

-Beautiful.

 

Wrong. So Erik stepped up in front of him and tore the cage apart, making the girl cling harder to her red devil. 

 

-Go with Emma and the boy, I’ll handle them. -Erik ordered and for a moment Sebastian looked like he wanted to argue, but Erik’s stare was a powerful one and didn't give in.

 

Sebastian chuckled but nodded and did what he was told while Erik walked to the couple that wouldn't let go of each other. The red man moved his pointed, sharp tail to him and Erik put his hand in the air.   
In a second, they disappeared in a red mist and when Erik turned around to see where they were, the blue girl was in a corner, a scalpel in her hand, and somehow the red man had taken a hold of Shaw and Diamond Girl, his tail suddenly in Shaw’s throat, drawing a drop of blood. 

 

-I’m not looking for trouble, man, just here to help. I’m not with these psychopaths, okay? My name’s Erik, they’re Emma and Sebastian, and the kid there… well, we’ll know when he wakes up. Here’s the deal… -Erik lifted a pair of car keys with his powers and hovered them in front of the red man. His heart was pounding and he was starting to gain a massive headache.- I see you can just… what? Teleport? How far? I’m sure you can get to the garage. There’s a black and grey truck in there, it says Goldman’s Maintenance. It’s my truck and there are clothes and food. Get them all there, safe and sound and wait for me to get to you so we can all go. It’ll be… five minutes until they’re all back from lunch and notice and this is a leap of faith, buddy.

 

Red Man looked at Blue Girl and she… well, she translated to Russian what he hoped he’d just said, and after a few tense moments, Red Man was no longer a threat but Emma turned her skin diamond again and Shaw seemed ready to punch him in the face.

 

-You betray, I kill you later. -It was a statement, said after he took the keys, grabbed Blue Girl and the both disappeared. 

 

-That’s fucking great… -Shaw muttered, but then he had to swallow his curse when Red Man came back, alone, and as his tail grabbed the unconscious boy’s ankle, he took hold of Emma’s and Sebastian’s hands. 

 

-Save the other. He’s going to be difficult, that one… -Emma said before the red mist made them all gone. Erik hoped they were safe and would wait for him to come back.

 

Now it was time to get the mutant he’d read about.

 

The memory came to him when he was in Israel, in a children’s hospital for refugees, three years ago. There were rumors of a boy that could take your fear, anger and sadness away with only a touch. There were rumors of german soldiers found dead in the middle of the street, confessing their crimes against humanity, begging for the pain to stop. There were rumors, too, that the US army had come there one night and snatched the boy away. Wonders and nightmares surrounded one name. Xavier. The Savior for the children and the victims, punishment for the sinners.   
It wasn’t like the boy was a god, but the people in Israel knew him as some sort of a divine angel, kind and dangerous and right. 

Erik had investigated, brought down several facilities around the world to find him, even if the soldiers that supposedly took him here americans. And the trace ended up here, where one man named Stryker had the means and connections to undergo some of the worst treatment to living things he’d ever seen since… his childhood. It was still fresh and that motivated him to keep going. 

 

He moved around the corridors until he found the red stripes painted on the walls and floor, announcing unauthorized people they were entering a dangerous area. There were cameras here, and he moved them up as he ran to the door until there was a deafening sound all over the facility and the alarms rang hard. He gritted his teeth and ran faster, opening the doors with such strength they pushed into the walls and got stuck there. 

The room was unlike the others: blinding white lights with metal panels underneath the walls, wired to some machine that resonated and hummed low in his ears. It was awful, but Erik kept walking to the young man strapped to a metal workbench in the middle of the room. He had a helmet on that hid his head down to his nose and ears, where the sound was emitting painful waves to his head. The young man shivered, in pain and cold, and the helmet rattled every time he moved, cables and needles hurting him. 

Erik walked solemnly to him, and placed his hand of his shoulder. He instantly calmed, but his mouth trembled and there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't see his face, but Erik guiltily thought he was beautiful in a way no man had ever been to him.

 

-It’s okay, I got you… -he assured the young man, even though he knew he couldn’t hear him. 

 

The helmet somehow kept him like that, incapable of moving even though there were no restraints… just blood under his head and back. Erik was starting to lose himself to rage, and when more than a dozen of guards came for him he made the guns hit their heads so hard he left them all out. The metal in the room vibrated as he put his hands around the punishing helmet, feeling the needles that probed and hurt this young, brilliant man, and when he removed them from his brain, he screamed so hard it hurt his ears, but Erik kept calm now, for him.   
Suddenly, he stopped screaming and went to sleep, so Erik took the helmet off and his heart pounded hard into his chest when he saw his head. There were stitches everywhere, not a trace of hair on his head, red from the swelling and painfully wrong in so many levels. 

The young man had the face of an angel, and these demons had done the unforgivable to him. Erik put his anger aside, praying for guide, and took him in his arms, one under his knees and the other under his back. He put Xavier to his chest and with the help of his powers he took a blanket and threw it over the mutant, trying to keep him safe and warm. 

 

-I’ve got you, finally. I’m here now… -He muttered under his breath, talking to the unconscious man, knowing his words accompanied his feelings. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt him anymore, and yet he didn’t realize the pain he’d be under from now on.

 

Still, no one in the truck seemed to have said a word when he put Xavier in the back, Blue Girl, Red Man and the blond boy (now awake) taking care of him immediately. Apparently, they all knew him and the way Emma and Sebastian looked at him didn't put him at ease. 

The moment he could, Erik determined, those two were going to be on their way. He thought maybe Emma would stay with him because he saw something in her he liked, but it seemed she’d made up her mind already and Shaw was her goal now. 

Erik shook these unnecessary thoughts and closed the doors of the truck, big enough for the people he’d just rescued but a danger on the road if someone stopped them, so he had a decision to make: where would they part ways? Would everyone agree on Erik’s terms? He’d keep, at least, Xavier and the nameless boy. It was up to Blue Girl and Red Man to follow him, Shaw and Emma, or choose their own path. 

On their way out of the garage’s facility, Erik had to take a few more soldiers out, but he’d found close to no resistance on the mission and he actually counted his blessings before forgetting the whole thing and focusing on the problems ahead. He didn’t know, of course, the way Stryker Sr. and Stryker Jr. catalogued and formed a detailed file about him, his powers and the way he cared for his kind. That, they decided, would be his downfall. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

After a few hours of intensive driving and non-stop thinking about the future now, Erik chose to stop in a motel, booked three rooms and when everything was clear, he took turns to put them in their assigned rooms and then took Xavier’s limp form with Alex’s help. The boy was only eighteen, but he had strength and was forced into adulthood in the worst possible way for someone like him. Erik liked him right away, and asked him to stay with him and Xavier for the night.

 

-He’s Charles. Charles Xavier. He told me… in my head, you know. I’ve been here… there, for… five months and since the very first day I had him in my head. -Alex said, a damp cold cloth on Charles’ bald head, looking at Erik with a pained expression.- He helped me trough, right after every torture and experiment.

 

His eyes travelled all the way down his arms, and then he saw marks on his neck, back and shoulders. His shirt was burnt and torn apart, and Erik pulled a backpack into his lap.

 

-Take a shower, I’ll watch him, yes?

 

Alex nodded, stood up and took a warm look at Charles’ sleeping face, almost smiling. He knew he was fond of this man, even if they’d never properly met, but a kindness like that was difficult to forget. Erik knew that first-hand, and he sat on the bed next to Charles’ body, taking the cloth to continue Alex’ work. Something happened to his mind then. It was like the first time, way back in Germany in that orphanage, when the world was dark and his head was sinking into a cold, painful well that threatened to kill him slowly. It was a week after the rescue, after the war was over, when an English boy touched his hand and all of his fear and pain just… didn't matter anymore.   
He’d felt safe and warm and sleep had come to him like the old days before their parents were taken from him and then killed.

That pain would never go away but this man here had saved his life once and now Erik reached out with his hand and took Charles’ damaged one in his. His mind did it again and he knew, really knew, there was a presence there. It was Charles Xavier, the boy that saved him so long ago.

 

-Now I’m here for you, my friend.


	2. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles wakes up two days later and it finally hits him. He's free, and it's his turn.

September 20th, 1950.

 

His mind was slowly coming back to him. His mind was his again. There was no pain for trying to reach out anymore, even though the edges were sharp and they hurt. Oh, they hurt so, so much after all this time. 

It had been… exactly four years, two months and five days. He’d kept track, deep down as his mind was being ripped apart and built back again and again and again. Charles hid himself from his body, his primary functions, even from his own brain.   
The telepath put all of his experiences, his thoughts, his life in a box, hidden inside a room with a bolted door. He allowed, sometime, when the pain was light, to reach out and try to enter one mind or two at a time. He found names, memories, dates, dark and dangerous secrets, tunes to sing himself to sleep when it was all too much, a scent, the feeling of food filling his belly.  
He found vibrant, powerful minds cowered in a life like his own, tortured to exhaustion or death were the latter was a mercy and then another mutant, as they were called, as he was called, occupied their place. Adults, children, teenagers, old people… they just didn’t care. In four years, they destroyed two hundred and six lives, his own included. 

 

He’d tried so hard to stop them, find cracks in their little toys and devices created to make him pliant, an empty shell for their experiments.  
They feared him. They didn't care for his name, his wealth, his lands or his knowledge. They wanted his brain, blood and life, that’s all. And that’s all Xavier was willing to give them. He was only fourteen when he was kidnapped, and it wasn't his short age that made him weak. They baited him, tricked him to heal a young boy, no more than six, without sensibility in his legs… and then the boy put something in his mind and made him scream and then the laboratories, a cage and a cold, metal table was all he’d known for four long fucking years.

He yearned to see the sunlight, to feel sand under his feet, to feel his skin itch from the salt in the sea… he wanted to sleep in a bed, eat and not digest from an intravenous that burned.  
They touched and probed and sliced and sew and did it all over again twice a year, no better treated than a lab rat.   
And then, after three years imprisoned the helmet came. It was the cruelest device of all, created to feel the minds of others and feel their pain. Charles screamed and tried to claw his way out for weeks, but they kept the torture, reading him, making him even kill another mutant with his powers.

 

He never understood why he did all that. It was “yessir” or agonizing pain, endless until they consumed his will to live. Then he cried, weak for days. 

 

Charles learned to grow up, mentally, wishing his body would catch up eventually. The first time they brought him a mirror, he was already bald from the surgeries and experiments. His skin was almost translucent and his eyes a crystal blue that scared him. He looked like ghost, a shadow of the man he was meant to be. In his rage, he made the nurse break the mirror and slice his neck open. He watched, laughing hysterically, as the other nurses and doctors rushed to save the life of the man. 

After that, he was so cruelly punished he had no recollection of what had happened. And then a light was there, a devotion so open and sincere his breath wouldn't come to him. It was a brilliant, brilliant mind, and it belonged to a powerful and kind mutant who was searching for him. Him.  
Someone remembered him, and Charles put all the strength he had left to make the mutant find him. He put one address in a man’s head, a name in a woman’s lips, some fake memory of a careless doctor in the facility… and made Stryker so full with pride he didn't even make him notice a few cameras when that mind’s owner started to work there. For a few days, Charles toyed with the idea of talking to him, but that was cheating, and he was intrigued to see what that man would do to get him out.

As fate would have it, he saved other mutants besides him. Minds he’d known for quite a bit, and he was… somewhat happy to feel them relieved. A subtle pattern in another telepath made him realize he didn't want to die there, so he pulled his mind back out of the cage he made years ago to protect himself, slowly, remembering who he really was. Name, date of birth, mother, father… a tragedy, new family, sadness, fear, pain… endless pain… breaking point and then a burst of power that left him truly alone in the world. World he explored, took whatever he wanted to learn and to perfect.   
He helped others like him, victims of a cruel humanity he soon understood. They feared what they didn't understood… but then again, they didn't want to correct that. They were happy in their mediocrity, in their stupid little lives, so petty Charles played them like puppets sometimes just to remind himself they weren't even worth it.

 

Not all of them were like that, but the majority Charles knew were just… useless. 

 

But, that was long ago, when he was only a boy, and now he had to learn to be man without the experiences of it, the years they took were never his. And as he opened his eyes and his mind took full control of his body… it all exploded to the right place.

His mind truly reached out to so many minds he couldn't even breath for a minute. He looked into them, took what was useful about the world in the last four years and leaped into another series os minds. He didn't touch the Metal Man’s head, too pure to spoil in his rampage. And when he was done with the minds of maybe two hundred people around the motel, he was finally able to see with his eyes and not another’s.

The first thing he noticed about himself was how thirsty he was, and he looked around to find a glass of water on a bedside table, a book in French and another bed close to his own. A man slept on it, front up and hands over his torso. He didn't look well-rested, and he was maybe three or four years older than he was, but his face spoke of cruelty done to him, long ago.   
Charles winced when he tried to sit up, his muscles not strong enough to really hold him up, so he pushed himself to the headboard and finally let his mind slip into that man’s. 

It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Well-thought order, a real set of emotions varying every single second about everything. His mind was cold but full of colour, still and yet vibrant with feelings so close to his heart Charles almost cried. He found a name there, a name that clashed with others, and so many made-up stories he softly laughed at his amazing imagination. He saw a loving mother, a strong father, rituals, songs, prayers… so many of them. Comfort in them, too, and he almost prayed for this to never end. 

Then it all took a bad turn and he saw the pain and confusion in a young boy’s mind when they tattooed his arm like he was cattle and not a person. He saw the shame and same hurt and confusion in his parents’s faces, and the rage they kept inside of them so their child would never strike back at them, for they believed God would, come their time. 

 

Charles had to pull himself back, forced the way out, both men gasping for air in the dark room, barely two meters from each other, but their minds so close they almost felt like one. This was a mistake, Charles realized… he’d passed that man his own feelings and some memories without knowing until it was too late.   
Charles allowed himself to look right and a pair of grey, focused eyes stared back at him. 

 

That man was the first person to look at him without repulsion, hate or spite, and Charles rather liked the idea of being seen like this and not like a lab rat.

 

-I should thank you… -Charles said, his voice so unknown to him he blushed in shame. He didn't even recognized himself after so long. 

 

His accent was still there, somehow, and it made him think of home, and his mother and all the pain after his father died. He had to keep that at bay, or else he might do or think something stupid. 

 

-You? No, my friend, that debt was paid a long time ago. -The man said, and stood up to walk over to his bed, where he sat slowly, knowing he shouldn't touch him.

 

He was tall, lean but strong, and Charles didn't really see if he was blond or a redhead. His eyes, though, he could clearly see even with just the bathroom lights on and a neon post outside of the room. Charles suddenly felt so ugly and out of place he almost shrunk into himself out of shame.

 

-So you do remember… -Charles sighed, fascinated. He remembered, too, a few people he’d helped in India, Israel, Germany and Armenia. But this man here… he was the first mutant mind he’d ever touched. 

 

-I’ll never forget. I looked for you, I knew I couldn't be the only one out there… I tried to hard and I helped like you were doing before they took you, and then I just… found you. I had to.

 

-And what if I was dead? -Charles inquired, taking careful sips from his glass of water, marveling in the real flavour of the liquid. So long without real water… 

 

-I couldn’t believe that… -He said, almost smiling, looking away to feel with his powers something Charles didn't know nor really cared. He only looked at this man whose mind was a beacon in his stormy own mind.- I had to find you, and I’ve found others. They’re here and they more or less know about you but I think they want to meet you.

 

-I guess there are only three now, are they not? And, besides… I want to meet you too. -Charles asked of him, and he wasn't smiling or trying any mind-tricks. He really wanted to meet the first mutant, like him, he’d seen.

 

-I’m Erik Lehnsherr.

 

-You’re not.

 

-Are you going to interrupt me every single time? -Erik, or so he said, asked, and it made his cheeks burn but then he smiled when the older man did.

 

-I read your mind a few minutes ago, and I found that’s not your real name. -The telepath tried to explain himself.

 

-And did you see why? -Erik asked, not offended or angry.

 

-Are you not upset? -Charles gaped at him, trying to find a better position so his back and legs wouldn't strain so bad, and Erik apparently knew about it and put a pillow behind him, never touching his skin. 

 

-I am not. Why would I be? You’re a… what? A telepath? You do what you do by nature and I do the same… I couldn't get mad at you for breathing, now would I?

 

Charles tried to find something to reply with but had nothing on his head to do so, so he just smiled and folded his hands over his lap. Ready to listen, he pulled a face to let Erik continue his presentation. It was rude to interrupt him and so he made himself focus all his attention on this man before him.

 

-Thank you… -He said, nodding once.- I’m Erik Lehnsherr, and that’s the name I go by now, to protect myself. I’m a holocaust survivor, I’ve experienced something similar to what you’ve had so far in years, and when I needed help you were there for me, a long time ago. Now I see myself trying to say something meaningful about me but I just… I can’t. Finding you has been my mission since I was eighteen and I see myself lost now that you’re here. I mean… if you're willing to allow me to help you, I’ll be there. 

 

Charles knew he’d be a man of his word and frankly he was… more than alone. He was in a world unknown to him, with rules that no longer applied and a system of behaviour he didn't fully understand. Charles, if needed, was able to make anyone do whatever he liked. He could order some stranger to give up their house for him, their wealth and even his identity. He could and he’d done so in the past to survive. Because humans took, and took, and took and when he asked for the leftovers he was kicked like a stray dog. Never again.

He also knew something deep inside wanted to know how far this man would go for the memory of him, of one little favour done long ago. Erik, this brilliant man, didn't even know him and was willing to stay with him.

 

-Can I… can I meet the others? First, I mean. 

 

Erik was a little thrown back at this but he quickly recovered, smiled a bit and left the room. He was left alone and found it hard to bear. The room was too quiet, even with two clocks ticking and a leak in the bathroom sink. It lacked life. Real life, sentiment, thoughts, memories… so he expanded his mind and reached the confused mind of a girl, fifteen at most, so bright and full of promises. Then an older man, like Erik, and he found he didn't like that man’s feelings towards the other girl. Sure, he meant no harm but it was just wrong and he placed something in her mind… a sense of authority and independent thought.   
The other mind… Charles found himself already fond of. He’d been a silent companion to this troubled young man, his own age, so responsible, thoughtful and a great talent for care and love. It was just inside of him, waiting to come out and prove himself a better man. Already a man, no less. 

Charles smiled at this, trying to figure out if he wanted to be already a man or learn to be, after his bad years imprisoned. It brought tears to his eyes, never experiencing a first kiss, a first love, the first broken heart and a mending one for that. He’d never done anything remotely normal for someone like him. He was never a kid when he had to be and never an adult when necessity arose. Now he was lost in an identity that just didn't belong to him, but… What about those other minds? Azazel… Raven… Alex. He knew their minds and none of them had any clue of how, what or who to be right now. Maybe this would work if he played his cards well. 

 

The door opened quietly y and Charles squared his shoulders, wishing he had a hat on or something to hide the ugliness of his scarred head. But when they all saw him, none thought of that. Their minds were full of regret for not trying to help him sooner, love for the man that held their minds in place when they couldn’t, and respect for a survivor like them all. Charles opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out of his lips, so he just closed his eyes, tears already falling down his face and sent a wave of warmth, respect and love to them, with the strength of a thousand suns gathered in his hearth. 

Deep inside, another kind of energy took place too, for Charles’ heart could not force itself to heal, forgive and forget the people that had hurt them all so bad. 

Alex was the first one to take a step forward, then another until he was sitting next to him and hugged Charles with a careful arm around his shoulders. Raven, the young blue girl joined Alex on the other side and she buried her face into his chest. He put his arms protectively around them all while Azazel and Erik looked at them, one with sterile interest, the other with pride. 

Charles allowed them to step back and go back to their shared room, but kept Azazel for a little longer. Erik was ordering some food when the tailed man crouched next to him with an awful smile on his face and the telepath had to try not to break his mind right there.

 

-You touch her and I’ll make you think you are a bloody dog for the rest of your miserable life, do you hear me?

 

Instead of taking his chances, Charles allowed him a glimpse of how that life would be and it seemed like the color had drained from his face.

 

-You better make up an excuse to go because if I see you one more time you’ll wish I was still held prisoner. 

 

This seemed to have the desired effect because the moment he dissipated in red smoke, Charles couldn’t find his mind so that meant he was far, far away from them. From Raven.   
A few minutes later, Erik came back with a bag of food.

 

-Where did you get fruit, hamburgers and a cake at four A.M.?

 

-You’d be surprised… -Erik said, daunting him or trying to with a look that was meant to scare little kids.

 

-Oh my, surprise me.

 

-Well I hope you can play because I also got a chessboard. -He dropped the act immediately and Charles laughed, actually laughed when he saw the chessboard and then had to stop because even his ribs hurt and the stitches of his head pulled badly.- Crap, I’m sorry, Charles…

 

He left everything somewhere and helped Charles sit up to cough and then drink a few more sips of water. Suddenly he realized they were too close and Erik would see him like he was. A broken man made from the ashes of a broken, defeated boy.   
Softly, Charles pushed Erik away with the pretense of needing some air.

 

-Now… where do you think we’re all going? On a road trip? To a safe house? Your house? -Charles asked after a couple of bites from a pear and two slices of cheese. Erik looked up, not expecting him to say a word after what had happened. Charles saw his fingers twitch and he needn't his powers to know he regretted touching him. 

 

-Uhm… I haven’t thought of that.

 

-I guess you were only expecting to take me out of the facility and then everything would come to you as a revelation.

 

Erik smiled woefully, nodding slow after taking a huge bite from his hamburger. Charles just looked at him, wishing to be seen as more than a crippled mutant who couldn't even heal properly. His legs were starting to get a feeling, now up to his knees from the way he was carefully handled and not tossed this or that way.   
In time, he hoped to be as strong and healthy as Erik was. 

 

-Erik, I could have the solution to that problem. May we go to Westchester, New York?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I've updated faster than I imagined because I'm so invested in the story I just can't stop. And I want it finished for all those of you that can't stand an unfinished work.
> 
> Any comments, bad or good, ideas and more will be welcomed.


	3. Allegiances and enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Charles awakes. 
> 
> Erik has a chat with the other rescued mutants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these are their ages:
> 
> Erik: 22  
> Charles and Alex: 18  
> Emma: 20  
> Shaw: 32  
> Azazel: 26  
> Raven: 15
> 
> (DO YOU SEE THE PROBLEM?)
> 
>  
> 
> I've done what I believed suited the story best with timelines and such because Marvel is confusing enough to establish any canon dates and all. All in all, I do what I want. To be coherent.
> 
> This being said, enjoy!

September 19th, 1950.

 

They’d just changed Charles into new, clean clothes, too early in the morning but nor Alex or Erik had been able to sleep that night.   
They were exhausted, and Alex was still a little rattled by the rescue and recent experiments. Sometimes Erik could see a little wave of red energy coming out of his arms or chest, and it pained him to see the boy trying to hide himself… he shouldn't feel that way. The world should accept him the same way they accepted other changes; meaningless ones. Would it hurt to really get to know someone?

This wasn't the issue now, so Erik shook those thoughts and allowed Alex to sleep after taking care of Charles. He’d managed to get him to drink, or at least wet his chapped lips with a damp towel, water dripping slowly into his mouth. But no food had been admitted so far so he’d try again when he was awake.  
He let the two boys (really, they were eighteen) sleep while he left the room to talk to the others. He knocked on the first door and Blue Girl opened just enough to let him in, careful so no one saw her. Erik saw both beds undone and turned to see Red Man coming out of the shower, tail now at ease and a towel around his hips. He didn't like him, or the way he looked at the girl.

 

-I wanted to know if you needed anything. I’m going to get some food and clothes for you. I’m sorry, I really didn't expect to escape there with so many people so I only have what’s in my room.

 

-It’s okay, I really don’t need clothes… -Blue Girl said and her whole body shook with what looked like scales, making her skin change to her will. 

 

A white young girl, a black tall man Erik knew from the facility, then another white teenager, blonde with warm eyes and a round face. She’d mimicked even clothes and boots. She was taller like this, but Erik knew she was just a child and whatever was going on here was just wrong. 

 

-You’ve convinced me, then. I’m Erik, by the way. 

 

-He’s Azazel but he can’t change like me. And I’m Raven… I… Thank you for what you’ve done. I know it was a risk to take us with you but thank you anyway. 

 

-No need. Our kind has to help each other. -Erik said as a matter of fact, his eyes trying to see a crack in her very ingenious disguise. She was a wonder, truly.

 

Then Azazel, previously Red Man, moved around them, threw the towel to the floor and sat on the bed, one leg over the other. Raven scoffed and walked out the door, a small bag with money Erik gave them in case they decided to leave in the middle of the night, and he heard her fake boots stomping down the way to the store. 

 

-I don’t know what this is…

 

-Then don’t try. No good for you. -Azazel said in a heavy Russian accent, deep voice and a tone Erik recognized immediately. 

 

This was going to be tricky, so Erik left his own bag close to the door, sat on the edge of the other bed and faced the Devil. He put his elbows on his knees and let his hands hang between his legs. This allowed to feel the metal with his hands without too much fuss. 

 

-You know in the camps there were soldiers that tried to take the young girls away with the promise of a good meal. When some turned dead, the rumor spread and the next time they snatched them was with the soldiers trying to pass as us. This made us wary of anyone that looked like the soldiers, you know? Fair, light hair, too healthy. And the girls were scared, but they treated them so well they tried to escape with the fake soldiers. Impostors. Trying to be something they weren't even if they managed to cheat with their looks. I knew. I knew the metal in their blood was more than in ours… because they ate well. And I knew the smell of their guns and they reeked of alcohol. one night I made one of them let go of the second girl he took. And she tried to defend him.

 

-Where are you going with this? -Azazel seemed bored, but Erik knew where to look to see the tension in his back and arms. The way he looked at him.

 

-Well, I was wondering if Raven would defend you or go with me willingly. You don’t need to be a nazi to be a piece of shit. So I’m leaving, I’ll talk to the girl, then with our other guests, and by one hour or two I’ll try to figure this all out. No need to cause trouble, right, pal?

 

Erik pushed himself off the bed and glanced at Azazel, steel in his eyes as well as his soul, then took the bag of money and left. He could smell the cold, and the mutants needed clothes soon, so he tried to make his last visit short. 

The next door opened before he had to knock and Emma greeted him with a smile and a light kiss on his cheek. He tried not to blush and only smiled before entering the room. It was… a mess?  
Emma and Shaw had clearly not wasted their time and it made him a little uncomfortable but not terrible so. He’d seen worse and it only made him chuckle lightly.   
Sebastian was already dressed in fine clothes, sipping from a glass of brandy that smelled too much for his taste. 

 

Emma walked into his vision and she was also dressed like a Baroness at least, all in white and maybe diamonds that were dim compared to her own strange but beautiful skin.

 

-I know better than to ask.

 

/I can make people do what I want them to do and clothes were a priority/

 

This sounded inside his head, in a singing voice he knew. He turned to Emma and realized “mind-tricks” meant telepath. Well, someone like Charles.

 

-Oh no, honey. He’s so much powerful than me. My telepathy came later, a few years after my skin. It helps, though, don’t you think? -Emma spoke out loud then and Erik nodded.

 

-So, Mr. Savior. What can we do for you? -Shaw said first and Erik saw him smiling the way he didn't like. Not a predator, but a man so sure of his power he didn't care for the rest.

 

-Actually I was wondering if any of you two have a safe house to take us all in. My previous residence is full of government agents by now and I have no plan for all of us. I thought you might gone by now but you’re here. -Erik said, signaling the messy room.- So you must either want something from me or them, or you already have a plan. So I’m all ears.

 

This seemed like a mistake, because the couple looked at each other and smirked like he was a fool, naive and they wanted to treat him like a child. Shaw stood up and let the glass hit the floor, careless and not really surprised.   
He walked up to him and smoothed the shirt he wore even if he didn't need it. It made his skin itch.

 

-Well, my boy… I was wondering if you let me take a look at those wonderful powers and convince the rest to come with me and Miss Frost here to my home in Miami. No danger there, only our kind, our blood. That way we could all heal and prepare to strike back, this time no survivors… Yes, I saw the way you tried not to badly hurt them but that was a mistake.

 

-That’s what you think but I’m better at them and they’ll see. -He said back, proud of the way the handled things down at the facility.

 

Was it so hard to understand? That kind of violence only made them all more dangerous in the next attack. Erik didn't want them to be, and so he made them see he was only rescuing his people and not killing theirs. Sometimes he was tempted, when he saw broken bodies, lifeless in his arms. But he was better than that. Erik was above killing and it made his blood boil when Sebastian showed his true colors. Truly, that weakness wasn't an only human trait. 

 

-You’re an idealist and you'll die thinking you're better than them. That won’t make you any less dead, my boy. -Shaw laughed and patted his shoulder. 

 

-Well, then this means we no longer are associates… So I’ll give this back to you and… -Erik trailed off, right after taking the coin out of his pocket. It was heavy on his palm now that he saw it, clean, shiny and so filthy with dark meaning Erik wanted to throw up. He looked up and saw the way Shaw’s smile died.- What is this?

 

-Ah, you took it! Wunderbar! That’s from long ago, mein Freund.

 

Erik snapped and soon he had his hand around the older man’s throat and pushed him to the nearest wall. He was enraged, and he wanted to squeeze until he saw the life leave those ugly eyes. But he let go a little after remembering who he was. So Erik replaced his hand with his elbow and pulled his sleeve up to make Shaw look.

 

-These numbers, you see, were tattooed by men like you. -Erik spat, rage on his voice as well as his actions. 

 

But he held himself, and tried to calm his mind as he made the coin levitate to Sebastian’s forehead, pressing but not too much. He could see by then what a big mistake Shaw had made, thinking he had been one of them when it was the other way around.

Erik had never sought revenge on those who killed his parents, those men whose hate was on his skin and on many others’. He’d never had it in his heart to do far worse things than they already had. It was a kind of violence and disregard for human life he didn’t have inside. Erik’d seen the evil work their way through good men, turning them into nothing better than the people they hunted. This was not Erik. His mother didn't raise him like that. She’d taught him love, forgiveness, a better path for humanity even if he was maybe not one of them. 

 

She meant love. She meant to save his should and he couldn't bear the thought of her dying in vain so he’d go and turn into a killer. Erik remembered who he was and their parent’s love, and that’s all that mattered.   
If he killed Shaw…

 

Well.

 

He didn’t even get the chance, not really. 

 

After a few tense seconds, he felt a hard, cold hand around his throat and Emma, diamond Emma, appeared by his side, sporting a loving smile he didn't fall for. 

 

Shouldn’t have trusted her. 

 

-Come on, honey, I know you don’t wanna do it. He’s not your friend and you’re not a killer, so let’s just take a deep breath and talk about things like civilized people. -She offered him a way out because unlike him, she was capable of pressing and kill him without blinking. Somehow he knew.

 

Erik let go and Shaw wheezed, coughing and gasping for air. The coin fell by his shoes and the older man looked at him angered, trying to decide if he wanted him dead of by his side. This, Erik didn't know about.  
Emma let go of him, too and turned back to her own flesh, still smiling.

 

-That’s a good boy. You don’t need to do that. -She walked by Shaw’s side and helped him up, supporting half his weight effortlessly.- Now… we’re leaving and this is your chance to come with us but… I think you’ve already made up your mind so we’ll try later. Time changes you, you know? You’ll see, darling. 

 

She moved like a graceful tiger, beautiful and dangerous at the same time, waiting for you to be hypnotized by her stripes to kill you. She’d claw his eyes out if given the chance, no doubt. And still, Erik wanted her on his side, away form Shaw.   
Erik didn’t know what did he say or do to make her go with him but it was clear she wanted it, so he let them go without another word. 

 

No, he wouldn't change. He hadn't changed in the past and he was who he was. 

 

Now, it was time to go. 

 

And he found Raven still at the store, with a basket hanging from her arm and a couple of candy bags on it. Erik took another basket and stood by her side, Raven still trying to decide what kind of milk she wanted.

 

-That’s not real food, you know?

 

Raven almost turned blue.

 

-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. -Apologizing, Erik chose fresh milk and offered her a bottle. 

 

-I wasn’t scared. -She lied, but Erik didn’t say anything.- I… just don’t know what to eat anymore. All they gave us was intravenous and… It’s been close to a year, you know? I don’t know anymore. 

 

It looked like she was going to cry at any moment so Erik put an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the fruits and vegetables section. There he told her about what she’d like or not. Turned out, she loved sweet and Erik did too, so he chose the right fruits but no vegetables. 

 

-Come on, you have to try this… 

 

-That’s old people food.

 

-Thank you, Raven. You have no manners.

 

-You should try candy.

 

-Your teeth will rot and you’ll talk like old people then.

 

This seemed to distract her for a while and they managed to get some decent food that would last for at least a couple of days. They could only find some advertising jumpers and tracksuits but that had to be enough for Alex, Azazel and Charles for now until Erik managed to get them out of the motel and into a real house. Maybe then Erik would find what to do now. 

 

-Raven, wait… -A few moments later, near her shared room with Azazel, Erik put a hand around her shoulder to stop her. She looked up and gave him a lovely smile. She trusted him now.- Soon we’ll have to make some choices. I’d like you to be the smart one and make the right decision.

 

-What are you talking about? -She kept her smile, but was a confused one. 

 

Erik knew he had to be careful or he’d lose her before he had the chance to save her. 

 

-Just… remember. Be smart, think about your safety and what you want to do now that you’re free. You have the whole world now, so please try to be what you want to be, not what the others tell you to.

 

Raven seemed to think about it, then nodded and went past him to enter her shared room. Well. It was time for him to relieve Alex of his duty if he was awake.

Turns out, he was already awake, trying to make Charles drink. He eyes the bags Erik carried and stood up to help him. Erik was surprised but let him help, not really used to it.   
Alex put the groceries on the table and made two piles of clothes, one for himself and the other for Charles, seeing Erik already had his own. 

 

-Thanks, Mr. Lehnsherr. -Alex said, already discarding his torn shirt in favor of a clean jumper.

 

-Just Erik. Please, no Mr.

 

Alex blushed slightly and picked an apple before taking his previous seat next to Charles on the bed. He noticed the first aid kit on the bedside table and how Charles’ hairless head was red with iodine, his stitches no longer swollen.

 

-You did this… -Erik wondered, sitting down on the other bed. 

 

-Yeah... It didn't look pretty, so I figured none of us wanted to go to a hospital, so… I have a baby brother, he’s already seven and he loves to fall down the trees, I guess. He’s always asking me to clean him up.

 

That made Erik smile, even though Alex told him about it in a nostalgic tone. He’d been forced to leave after manifesting his powers, then. Maybe he’d hurt his brother.

He’d met a few other mutants that needed to be away from their families once he rescued them. The ones that went back did so reluctantly, unsure of what to expect. Most of the cases turned out fine, their families having seen what their lives were without a son, daughter, father… and they blessed Erik for bringing them back.  
Others weren't so easy, and he’d had to protect the mutants from their own people and get them safe somewhere else. A new star, a better chance.

He wondered if Alex wanted to go back to his brother, but maybe his family didn't. Erik wouldn't force the issue and would protect and support him in any decision. 

 

-Well, Xavier didn't fall from a tree but you did a good job… -he sighed, suddenly feeling tired and much older than he was.

 

-Do you think he’ll wake up soon? He has to eat. He needs to. 

 

Erik was amazed by the way he cared for him. He realized Alex needed this man’s presence on his mind badly, trying to reassure himself he was alive.

 

-He will. He already looks better, see?

 

Alex nodded, and finished his apple before sitting next to Erik then, allowing the telepath his space. This would’ve been uncomfortable but Erik liked this boy.

 

-Talk to me. About anything, please Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back a day because it wasn't clear enough what to do before, so here it is.
> 
> Next chapter will be a couple of days after Charles wakes up and no more time-jumping for now.


	4. Westchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short roadtrip, Raven singing, small misunderstandings, CIA, Charles and Erik being Charles and Erik... what else do you need?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, yeah, some plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, close to a plot-twist, because Azazel, Emma and Shaw leaving wasn't enough and it's not permanent, and some of our known friends are coming soon.

23rd September.

 

 

They all had a sore back and a sore butt, mixed with some serious need of an actual shower and a peaceful rest. But they kept going, because that’s what they did, now, as a pack.

Erik wasn’t a leader. He was a lone wolf and had been since he could remember, never accepting the role strangers wanted to give him; target, number, slave, experiment, lab rat… He stoop up to himself and to others and blessed the memory of his parents and kin. He evolved to a better man, young but so full of pain and hope sometimes he just couldn't tell them apart.   
This time, he had to, and he hoped there was a way out of the mess they were in. They had the government behind them, as Charles told them the very moment they had to leave the motel a few days ago. They were headed, in a pick up truck, to Westchester, New York with the promise of a real home.

Erik knew, deep down, the four of them would not be enough if a fight came to be, for all of his focus would undoubtedly be on protecting Raven, Alex and Charles.   
They were all exceptional, as he began to know and understand them all. 

Alex escaped home after causing an accident that involved his brother getting hurt. Scott, the little kid, didn't blame Alex and wanted him to stay, but the parents were so afraid of him he had to leave. That was a year ago, and his powers became unstable with the cold, hunger and frustration the young man felt in the streets, so he committed a robbery to be sent out to jail. There, he got into a fight and the reports piqued the government’s interest and he’d been in the facility ever since, only to be in pain and more scared every passing day. He’d been tested, and it ended in the death of two scientist, a soldier and two nurses, earning him a beating that left him like Erik had found him… a week later.   
He’d been confident to tell his story because Erik opened up to him the first night on the road, when Raven and Charles were asleep in the back, leaning on each other for support and warmth, though Erik doubted she needed any kind of real clothing for the cold or heat. Still, Alex had made them all stop near a gas station to buy them all blankets and soup. Mother hen.

Raven had been upset then, and even if Alex didn't know the reason, he’d tried to make it up to her with small gestures. Azazel’s sudden departure hadn't surprised the older ones, knowing, in the end, it was for the best. Charles had known but Erik didn't press on the matter.   
Still, that girl was absolutely terrifying with the way she handled things. Apparently, a whole day without talking had done wonders. But Erik knew Charles had something to do with the whole thing, as they kept sharing silent glances, short scoffs and some things close to little whimpers. Erik had been talking to Alex about his travels to give them some sort of intimacy, if they kept their conversations mind-private. 

And Charles… well, he’d get to know about the guy a little bit more. When it was Raven and Alex asleep in the back, time seemed to slow. Charles talked in hushed tones, slow as if he had to try and learn how to talk again with his own voice. Apparently, he was English, and he had a beautiful accent Erik tried, and failed, to imitate. He talked about the mansion they were headed to, a real big thing by Erik’s standards, the way Charles described it.   
Then he’d seen the way Charles’ voice hardened when he started to talk about his mother, the death of his father and how everything went to hell when he gained a step-father and step-brother that started his anguish. 

 

-I wanted to study, you know? Become a geneticist or anthropologist. Maybe both? But first I had to disappear, and actually had a chance to live. Before I left I made sure the heirloom would never end in the hands of any Marko. -Charles explained, and Erik felt the rage course through his mind like it was his own.

 

-Charles, you’re projecting… -Erik said and suddenly the rage disappeared and the gentle and brilliant hum of Charles’ mind was back. Apparently, all of them had felt the same and no one told him to step out of their minds. 

 

This happened a few more times, Erik recognizing some thoughts that weren't his, and Charles apologized vehemently until he was sure Erik wouldn't be mad at him. For a man with such power, he seemed lost any fragile sometimes. It was heartbreaking, and he remembered feeling the same way about his parents, when they were forced to leave their jobs, homes and be humiliated to face an unjust death. Sometimes Charles looked just as lost as his parents and Erik swore he’d never have to feel that way.

It was a new beginning, for the lot of them. All brought down, broken and put back together by sheer willpower. Erik had only rescued them, but the mutants were strong enough to come to terms with what had happened to them and were starting to move on. Wether it was because of the perspective of a new, clean start and something like a family, or because they only needed to be free again, Erik just didn't know. Didn't actually care as long as they didn't sink into the sadness many experienced after things like this. 

 

That night, however, none of them could stand one more hour on the road so Erik made a turn to the left and they ended up in a nicer motel than the last one. Erik checked them in, two close rooms, and helped Charles take a few steps.   
He put an arm around his waist and let him take his free hand for support. He was skinny, really underweight for his age, and shorter than Erik maybe due to being kidnapped for so long. Luckily, he’d started to put some color on his cheeks and lips, and his head had mostly healed and there were no more stitches itching and pulling him.   
By the time they got into the room, Charles was panting and his legs were shaking, so Erik closed the door, scooped Charles up and took him to the bathroom, where they sat him on the edge of the bath and started to fill it up with warm water.

Charles put a hand on his wrist and he could feel the grateful thoughts run through him. 

 

-No need for that… -Erik said after a polite smile and then took the dull bottles of body wash and shampoo to examine them, instead of looking into Charles’ eyes. 

 

Charles took it the wrong way and put his hand back on his lap.

 

-I’m sorry.

 

-That’s not… -Erik had to look at him then, and he saw the shame in him.- I mean, no need for gratitude. I do this because I want to. -Because he cared for him and had been doing so for years, trying to find this poor young man with a gift so beautiful he sometimes wondered if he was divine.- I don’t mind carrying you when you’re tired, or taking care of you and the others if you all need me. 

 

-You’ve got yourself trapped with a bunch of broken stray dogs and still I find no ulterior motive in your mind to do so. No endgame, Erik. You have felt the worst humanity can do to a person, fought them, fought others and saved many lives for… the sake of it. -Charles’ hand had reappeared on his wrist, only to heighten those words with pure emotions that made Erik’s heart pound faster inside of him. The intensity of his words was only compared to that of his eyes, so blue and alive now. 

 

Erik blushed and caressed the water, deemed it good enough and stood up, allowing Charles to undress and have his privacy.

 

-It’s the least I can do for you, Charles. Now, get on the water and I’ll go check on Alex and Raven, then find us some food. -With one las glance and a small smile, Erik left the room.

 

He took with him Charles’ words, and emotions too, but held them down to deal with the pair that was already eating in front of the TV, watching some cartoons, sitting on the floor like children.  
It warmed his heart, seeing the blue girl, that didn't accept real clothes in her true form, taking Alex as her own personal guardian. She wasn’t afraid of him, of his small bursts of energy and his sullen silences. Raven accepted his moods like he accepted and loved her skin, hair and eyes that no longer startled any of them. Her scales sometimes moved or vibrated depending on her own moods, the intensity of her laughter or the sadness in her eyes at the memory of the only other mutant she knew. 

Deep down, something else happened with here but Erik couldn't press her or else she’d only shut down and sink in a mute state for hours. 

 

-Hey, close the door! -She complained, throwing him a pillow that connected to his belly, making him chuckle lightly. 

 

-Just wanted to know if you needed food but I see you don’t really need me for that anymore… -He sighed and went to Alex’ side to talk some sense into him.- One hour for a shower and then you both go to bed, okay?

 

-Yeah, dad… -Alex frowned and waved a hand at him because he was missing his cartoons. 

 

Erik left the room soon after, making sure the blinds, door and windows were secure, and just in case he put a small metal ball on each so he’d be alerted if someone tried to break in. Not a single incident had happened, all thanks to Charles’ magnificent power, erasing their faces from people’s minds right after they’d seen them. They were being chased by the CIA, and they’d managed to stay out of their way playing mind tricks with people, creating fake roads, fake conversations and such. Erik didn't comprehend the full extent of Charles’ power. Not even Charles seemed to know it yet, but he was amazing and he’d led them to safety. 

 

He walked towards the pick up truck and drove a few minutes until he found the small store, like many he’d seen on the road, and chose canned food, fresh fruit and some candy for Raven because he could. Paid in cash and wore a hat on at all times, then went back to the motel where he knocked on his shared room. Charles told him, telepathically, he was decent and already in bed. 

Charles sat up in bed, covered to his abdomen and wore what looked like an undershirt and a comfy cardigan. His head looked healthier now, even in the glow of the motel room, but he seemed so young and desperate to know how to be older his heart clenched painfully. This, no doubt, Charles heard because he looked up to him and frowned a little. 

 

-Do you think I’m pretending? -Charles asked, not accusatory, but genuinely curious.- Do you think I’m… still a teenager?

 

-Well… no, you’re obviously not that young, but you’re Alex’ age and you both have been through Hell and… you’re here, alive and trying to figure yourselves out. It’s no shame to dress like an old man to feel you’re leaving your childhood behind if it’s what you need. -Erik explained and sat down with Charles on the bed, close but not too close. He looked at the young telepath with all the honesty he could muster and offered him a fresh apple from the bag he was still holding. 

 

-Thank you. The apple too, I was starving… -Charles took the offered apple and bit down twice before starting to chew properly.

 

That made him smile and when he stood he started to undress for a quick shower. Charles started to talk about what he wanted to do to the mansion when he suddenly stopped and Erik had to see what had happened. Charles’ eyes were fixed on his forearm and when he felt Erik’s eyes he blinked and turned his glance to the wall, apple forgotten.

He’d only removed his jacket and turtleneck so it was acceptable to sit back with Charles, arm extended on the young man’s knees, allowing him to see the extent of humanity’s worst. To him, it meant only how far he’d come, that God’s will was him being alive to save people’s lives, and that all the hatred was left behind in those camps. Those numbers didn't tell him he had to forgive or forget, and Erik didn't want to anyways, but he found comfort, maybe selfishly, in the way his heart hadn't turn to a cold and dangerous weapon. This, he hoped Charles could feel.

 

And Charles indeed felt, with his hands.

 

The ink was deep in his skin but there was scar tissue too, to show how careless the drawing was. Erik didn't remember the pain anymore, only the humiliation and the violation of his will, his body and his future, marred if only like that. Anyone who looked at it would know what he was and he was okay with it now but he kept the tattoo hidden most of the times. It didn't define him nor he wanted anyone’s pity.

 

-I don’t pity you, my friend. -Charles chimed in, interrupting his line of thoughts. His delicate fingers, now mostly healed, traced the numbers and the sensitive skin around them.- You find this pleasant… 

 

Erik coughed and stood up, abruptly retreating to himself and the safety that distance gave him. He wasn't afraid of Charles, only of his own treacherous mind.

 

-I didn’t mean to… 

 

-It’s all right, Charles, really. I’m going to shower and you should sleep. 

 

Tomorrow, they’d finally reach their destination. And while he was eager to, Erik found himself lost there. They’d be truly on their own, gathered in a real house and… maybe planning for the future. For himself, he wanted to still help others but he was also tired and in need of a good rest, not a few hours in a motel room but a real bed with real privacy and… well. Somewhere to call home and to look forward to go back to after his missions. Somewhere safe.

 

His shower turned longer than expected, trying to drag the time to find Charles asleep when he came back, and even if he wasn't really asleep his back was on him and his breathing even. So Erik went to bed, not bothering to cover with the sheets, and went to a restless sleep.

 

24th September.

 

Morning came too soon for everyone, and breakfast was a fleeting thing, all of them gathering their things and then Charles wiping the host’s memories of then. Only then they left and Alex took the pilot’s seat, allowing Charles and Erik time in the back while Raven played with the radio and tried to sing with Alex. It was nice, to see them like that. And Raven had chosen the same look she always did in public, getting fond of the plump cheeks, lovely eyes and long blond hair. They all knew it was a disguise and were used to both skins.

 

-About las night… -Charles started, sighing once he found Erik didn't interrupt and he actually had the chance to talk.- Do you think less of me? I only felt you liked to be touched. You don’t let anyone touch you and you haven’t for a long time. I figured, since you’ve done so much for me and such… I wanted to make you feel… good?

 

It was uncomfortable, really, and Erik tried hard to maintain whatever dignity he had left because he couldn't shy away from Charles, who knew what he was thinking anyway. It was like showing your soul to someone, not even getting naked in front of a lover left you so vulnerable and unprotected.   
Erik still wasn't afraid of Charles.

 

-You don’t have to concern yourself with my wellbeing, Charles. I care enough for all of you, and your only duty is to get better and relax. Or at least begin to do so when we arrive to Westchester.

 

-But it’s not fair. I’m capable of caring and taking care just like you do. This… could be a partnership, you know? We’re all together, we’ve all had similar experiences and you don’t have to carry the weight of the world on your own. That’s all I’m saying, Erik. I want to help, too. Others like us. This could be our chance and I bet they want that, too… -Charles nodded forward, to Raven and Alex, that seemed to know every single song on the radio.- And if they don’t want to, that’s up to them.

 

Erik thought about it, scratching a phantom itch on his neck before growing restless and just so full of thoughts he was having a bad headache. It all sucked, really. They were forced into things none would’ve done in normal circumstances, and yet it was like they had to be that way or else their essence was lost.   
He couldn't imagine being something else. Away in his land living a dutiful life, ignoring the bad happening to people like them. They had a chance to be something bigger and Charles was right, though he saw them all so young…

 

-Please, allow me, my friend. -Charles offered, like the second day he was awake, to take his headache away. It had been so good, felt so right he couldn't say no, even after last night, when he was afraid of his reaction to Charles’ intense stare. After he nodded curtly, Charles smiled to himself and put two fingertips to Erik’s temple.

 

Erik knew he didn’t need to touch his skin and yet it felt more powerful than the last time. Soon, there he felt a soothing, cool wave of relief so good he sighed and almost melted in his seat. He closed his eyes and allowed Charles to chase away his troubling thoughts to leave him thinking on constructive ways to guide Alex and Raven to his way of life. Charles should’ve frowned upon this but actually encouraged Erik to pursue this. To make them knowing of the world, and stronger to fight it.

That felt good. Guide them, teach them, care for them and provide. This was what Erik had been looking for. And he’d been given the chance to make it happen.

 

-Feels good, yes? -Asked Charles, taking his fingers away from his temple. 

 

Erik opened his eyes and looked at him, completely at ease.

 

-You’re a danger, Xavier. -He accused Charles, not a single drop of seriousness in his voice or meaning.- 

 

The day went by without incident, and when they were about to reach Westchester, Erik changed with Alex, taking the wheel and the full enthusiasm of Raven’s singing. For an advanced mutant, her voice was a little too much. But even Erik managed to sing with her a couple of songs, just to make her stop pinching his arm. 

All too good to be true. 

 

And yet, he wasn't even surprised to see the entry doors open, daring them to meet the people gathered at the mansion’s front door. Charles was furious and started to project to all of them, turning them wary and dangerous. Erik tried to shield his mind from Charles and asked in his head, hoping he heard, to let him handle this without interference. Charles retreated to himself and Erik was able to find his own words when he turned the engine off and walked out of the car. 

 

Two men and a woman, all of them in impeccable suits, were waiting for them. 

 

-Before you say anything I must warn you… -Erik said out loud, authority in his voice as well as his stance.- I have the full control of your guns, rings, tiepins, recorder and every single metal from here to God knows where. So you have one chance to explain why you’re on private property and what you want from us.

 

He stood there, waiting for the man in black to speak up, but when the woman took two steps forward he raised an eyebrow in interest. Still, he wouldn't underestimate them, as he was the first line of defense between them and Charles, Alex and Raven, still in the car. 

After a couple of tense seconds, seeing she wasn't going to be left behind by her peers, she slowly took her badge out and showed it to him.

 

-My name’s Moira McTaggert, I’m a junior officer of the CIA, these two men are my superiors and I’ve been chosen to be the bridge between the government and… the mutants. -She spoke with confidence, albeit a little spooked by them, and Erik had to grant her that.- First, I’d like to speak with Miss Darkholme, Mr. Summers and Mr. Xavier and asked them to forgive the agency and the government of the US, for we weren't aware of Colonel Stryker Sr.’s… research. Please, may we go inside and talk?

 

Erik turned to look at Charles, two fingers to his own temple, already reading the agents’ minds, and then nodded at Erik.

 

-Well, this is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut it here to think the best way to put what I had in mind in writing, so I hoped you enjoyed this one.


	5. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira offers a deal, and asks for some things in return. 
> 
> Raven has a bigger problem now, and the house is finally theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dialogue here.

24th September, 1950

 

Moira was still in some sort of a haze. It was her first mission, a real job that wasn't secretary work. She knew this was meant to scare her away from doing it again, but it was her first real chance to make it through and prove the CIA wrong about her. 

After Alex, and her lack of success, it was time to get a tricky one. Raven Darkholme, about to turn sixteen, and her tragedy.  
The girl was in her blue skin, not confident enough because she could swear her edges and some scales vibrated and moved on their own accord. It was Raven’s mood and concentration that determined her appearance, as Stryker’s files noted. He was an evil man, sadistic even, and Raven was one of the many he’d hurt in his experiments. He shouldn't have ever been in touch with his fucking curiosity, but Moira was determined to try and fix it.

 

-Hello, Raven. I’m Moira… -Suddenly she didn't know how to begin with her speech. She’d rehearsed it a hundred times in her head on their way there, and now she gripped her pen so hard her knuckles went almost white, and she felt she was failing the young mutant. She gripped a hold of reality and tried it again.- Agent Moira. I’m still not used to it. Just call me Moira, if you want. I’m here on behalf of the US Government, because it’s come to our attention the man that hurt you so much has been doing it for years to many of you… disguised as us. I mean, he lied to us and built an empire over those lies that’s brought a great deal of suffering to many.

 

She took a deep breath, trying to decipher Raven’s dark expression. Moira knew she was going to expose some embarrassing and traumatizing facts about her torture in Stryker’s hands, and Raven seemed to know it too, bracing herself for reality.

Good lord, this was going to be difficult.

 

-I’ve… read all the reports about you and the others but your story was slightly more alarming to me because… 

 

-He didn’t force me. 

 

Moira flinched a little. Her tone meant she would stand her ground no matter what Moira said.

 

-He didn’t force me. -Raven repeated, leaning on the table with her forearms as support. She started to play with her fingernails and looked anywhere but Moira’s eyes.- They forced us both, and Azazel was most gentle with me. He didn’t want me, not really, nor I wanted him so that makes us both victims. I’m not the only one here… 

 

-No, but you’re almost sixteen and that’s even worse, Raven. You can press charges and-

 

-Against another mutant? Oh, I know you’d love it. Another chance to get him and this time torture him for a righteous cause… That’s bullshit and you know it, Agent. -Now she was looking at her, fury in her eyes and so, so hurt Moira’s hear ached for her. She was defending Azazel, not even thinking of Stryker. 

 

-You could testify against Stryker. I’m building a case. And I’m partly here because you’ve recently escaped from him and you’re fresh information against this man and his operation. -Moira explained further, reaching for her case and then leaving it on the table between them. She opened it and showed its contents to Raven.- This is a highly advanced blood test. In fact, it’s been manufactured for only one purpose and I think you already know what it is. 

 

Raven pressed her lips tightly and nodded after a few moments of musing. Moira turned the device on and saw the chemicals flow into a metallic box from four vials. There was some sort of screen with one separation that indicated only two things. One screen was pink, and the other black. 

 

-I think I know, too… 

 

Moira nodded and took from the case what looked like a pen, only heavier and bigger.

 

-This will press a needle to your thumb, fast as lightning, I promise. -She pressed it to her own thumb, made a clicking noise and then showed the small trickle of blood falling down to her palm and wrist. Moira produced a handkerchief and then changed the needle for Raven to see it.- It’s very easy then. I’ll put a few drops of blood here in this small platform, the chemicals will be released and then react if it’s positive… -Moira pointed at the pink screen.- Or negative. -Then she pointed at the black one, her voice gentle and steady al last.- 

 

-And after? -Raven seemed on the verge of tears but she held on to her strength.- 

 

-After, we’ll review your options.

 

Moira reached out so Raven could come to her and when the young girl put her hand over hers, the agent gently took it and pressed the needle pen to her thumb. The blood pooled over the small, transparent platform and the first chemical mixed, the machine whirring low. 

 

-You know, he said no… Many times, and they tortured us both to make a point… -Raven started, and Moira listened carefully, not wanting her to stop if she interfered.- I begged him not to be stupid and asked him to stop. He did after a couple of days, too tired and hurt to even fight me. So they set us up in a room with two mirrors, chained us and locked us up until… they were satisfied, I guess. He was gentle, you know? They called him a “demon” and told him he couldn't have an angel’s name. On the last day Stryker came in, laughed and said he’d get to see demon babies before his turn…

 

Raven winced as if the memory took great physical pain with it and Moira put her hand over hers, trying to support the young mutant. It was so much worse listening to the actual experience than reading clinical reports… The anguish in Raven’s voice finally reached her odd eyes, bright with tears of rage and frustration. 

This would never happen again, if Moira could put Stryker in jail. 

For this to happen, she need at least three reliable witnesses, with their signed and recorded confessions, and a complete report of their interactions with Stryker. In Raven’s specific case, her blood test and results were needed too. This was a big step forward, having the mutant give her blood willingly and only for this purpose.   
When the second and third chemical were released, Moira checked on her watch.

 

-Well, ten more minutes and it’ll be over.

 

Moira doubted this, and she was sure Raven did as well, but it had to be said to remind her a sense of real life and not this terrible nightmare she’d lived. Raven nodded anyway and tapped her fingers on the table, already nervous, and so lost she looked like she needed a friend or some family with her.

 

-I haven’t found anything on you, other than what the system has. You were found at a convent’s doors, lived there for fourteen years and then you escaped. No family, no trace of a hospital report about your skin… Nothing. Barely a word or two from the nuns, too. And that’s it. 

 

Raven looked down, not knowing what to do or say then.

 

-That’s about it, really. -She shrugged and looked out the window, dirty and partly covered in long sheets. Moira noted her yellow eyes changed even with light and it was oddly beautiful.- But I didn't escape, I was taken because one of those nuns sold me to him. She couldn't keep her mouth shut sober, even less when drunk and in bed with a stranger. Everyone knew her… 

 

-I’m so sorry. You didn't deserve all that. No one does. But I meant… you had no one and now you have people looking out for you. You might even have a home if Mr. Xavier wants to have you here with him, you know? He’s old enough to…

 

-He’s been captive since he was fourteen, I doubt that’s hardly “old enough”. -Raven retorted, her bitter response shutting Moira up.- And I am hardly a child. 

 

-Well, I am hardly a CIA Agent. I’ve been a secretary since I was seventeen and I haven’t had the chance to prove myself until now. 

 

-This is going to be difficult for you, then.

 

-Why? I’m here to make sure none of you are ever touched again. 

 

Moira was way too invested in her feelings for this case, but it wasn't weakening like everyone said. Moira knew these people, their past lives, because she was good at tracking and finding people just listening to others. And she’d found them, chased them and now she was here, all victorious and the beginning of a great story. This was her time.

 

-If you say so… -Raven looked unsure, too immerse in her own troubles to worry about hers now.-

 

-I believe so. I’m making progress thanks to you, Raven. I’ll be thanking you when it’s all over, I promise. -That was a rookie mistake. No one promised things like these because most of the time CIA had too many changes and agents tended to be transferred or their cases and missions would change eventually. No one should promise these things but Moira knew no one would be assigned to a career-suicide case.-

 

They didn't have the time to keep talking because the device beeped twice and the pink screen lit up, showing them the dreaded results. Well, this aggravated things. 

 

-Fuck… 

 

 

————————————-

 

The silence was too much.   
It was close to the afternoon, and Agent Moira was still interviewing Raven. Alex had gone in first, only there for half an hour and then he was free to join the rest. Raven had been there for two hours now and only Charles was privy to whatever was said in there. 

In fact, Charles very much was, and couldn't understand a single word for at lest the three first times he repeated the conversation in his head. He’d had a glimpse of what Agent McTaggert had in mind. Blood samples, to which Alex had refused and Charles would too, a few questions and an olive branch between the US Government and the mutants. Still, they were trying to decide if they were a menace because of their nature… of Stryker’s mistake.   
Charles would clarify it all… later, maybe. 

But the telepath was still immerse in the Agent’s and Raven’s conversation, only a corridor between them, and mostly it was Raven’s distress and anxiety what Charles could feel so strongly. 

 

-Fuck… -Charles repeated, softly but loud enough to be heard by the agents and the mutants in the room. All their heads turned to him.- Sorry, I just… 

 

-What is it? -Erik asked and then he was kneeling by his side, a hand close to his.- Do I have to go in?

 

That meant: “is Raven in danger?”, but Charles shook his head and clicked his tongue, annoyed and so angry about the whole situation he had to make a plan now. A long-term one.

 

-It’s complicated but you have to trust me on this, okay? -Charles leaned closer to Erik to speak only to him, even if he could’ve done so in their minds, Charles liked Erik’s company too much. And the older man was so responsive to him Charles wondered if the interest was mutual or Erik was like this.- Azazel might not be away too long and Raven might be in danger then. She’s… with child. Azazel’s child, and I don’t like this one bit. I have a real bad feeling, Erik, we need to protect her. 

 

Erik looked at him like he was crazy and Charles knew he might, but there was no doubt about it: if Azazel took her, the child or both, bad things were going to happen. The telepath knew Azazel’s last thoughts before leaving: he’d find Emma and Sebastian, join them and then try to gather as many of them as possible to strike the US Government back with all their strength. Raven by their side, a shapeshifter, able to bear possibly mutant children, would unleash chaos. 

It’d get her killed. 

 

-Okay, let’s say you’re right. Is that what they’re talking about in there? About Azazel?

 

-They’re talking about her being pregnant, Erik. She’s barely sixteen and that fucking human made them have sex for the sake of science! -Charles managed to keep his voice down but their hushed and rushed talking started to spike everyone’s curiosity.

 

Alex stood up and walked up to them, frowning as he sat on the armchair next to Charles.

 

-Mind if I join the conversation? 

 

-Sure. I’m sorry, Alex… Raven’s pregnant. Stryker made Azazel do it, the CIA will know it eventually and our priority is to keep Raven safe because I know Azazel left to find Shaw and Frost. 

 

That made Alex think back for a few moments before swallowing and then nodding shortly. He had an incredible way for dealing with these things and Charles wouldn't treat him like a child. None of them were by now, not even Raven, and so they had to defend themselves for what they were. Mutants. Survivors. Family.

 

-What about them? -Alex asked, an eyebrow raised and then his eyes darted to where the other agents were, actually in another conversation themselves.

 

-That doesn’t matter, I can deal with them. Agent McTaggert will come for me now, in about two minutes, and I need you to keep calm and be as charming as you two can be with our guests, all right? No fighting, please, I need them to go thinking we’re absolutely no danger to them.

 

-Because we’re not. -Erik said.

 

-Right. We’re not. -Charles smiled, but deep down he knew he could take them all down with only one thought, and they could die screaming and in so much pain like Charles had suffered by their hands. Stryker, McTaggert, Levene… All the same, all dirty hands looked the same to him.

 

Erik seemed convinced enough and stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. Charles put his own on top of his and pressed lightly before the older mutant went back to his previous spot, eyeing the agents like they were going to use their guns. They wouldn’t, because Charles would make them forget how to use their own hands before they had a chance on them, but it was nice to have Erik by his side, a powerful mutant taking care of him, Alex and Raven should they need him. 

 

The sound of heels clicking on the floor alerted them of Agent McTaggert’s arrival, and none of them heard Raven’s silent walking right by her but they were all surprised to see the tears on her face. She had her arms crossed, but more like she was defending herself from something or someone. 

 

-I’m okay, guys, stop staring… Damn it. -She complained, rolling her eyes before stomping out of the room to go outside. 

 

Charles knew she needed fresh air, time and some time alone. The other agents talked to Moira for a bit and Charles needed help from Alex to stand up. He then motioned Erik to take his place.

 

-You go and talk to Raven, please. I think someone closer to her age will be better welcomed… -Charles reasoned with Alex and went to her without hesitating, because Charles’ word was good enough to him. 

 

That was because Charles had been the only anchor for Alex in the facility, the only person to keep him safe, from falling to insanity. They’d been specially harsh on Alex for his age, height and impressive powers. They loved every single scream or grunt that came out of his mouth back there, just for fun. 

Then Erik was left by his side, and even if Charles could’ve walked maybe the whole trip to the conference room, he needed his support. Erik held him by his waist, a strong and gentle arm around him to press Charles to his side and keep him straight. Charles had enough strength in him to try it alone, and follow the young woman to an old room were his father, his real father, held meetings with fellow doctors, associates and board members of the hospital. He remembered the smell of smoke, brandy and the sound of their laughter. 

It was both a good memory and a bitter one, thinking back where he was the happiest with his family, and then only a few months later, he died and the Marko family ruined everything that was good in his life. They ruined his mother, his house, the service and even him. Mostly him and his mother. 

Charles had to keep these memories out of the way for the interview and so he tried not to think too much about them and a life that was long behind him. Kurt and Cain were gone, long gone, and the family house was still his. 

 

-Thank you, Erik. 

 

-Oh, he can come in. With your powers I know he’ll be warned before I get the chance to talk to him, so… please, stay Mr. Lehnsherr. 

 

Agent McTaggert looked at them both not afraid, but determined and so focused on her job that convinced Charles of one thing: maybe she could be an ally. Maybe she could fight the legal fight while they used what nature freely gave them. It was worth a try and Charles didn't have the strength to fully erase her mind. Hers was vibrant and lively, sharp and very quick. She must’ve been a prodigy and she’d likely rise up the ranks in her own time. She had the guts and determination, or at least Charles thought this was enough.

 

-Well, how could I refuse? -Erik looked at them and smiled, but it was a fake one and Charles knew it. The older man pulled at him and he helped him in and allowed him to walk alone to a nearby chair.

 

Erik did the same, only to put himself between the agent and him. That was endearing but he kept his smile to himself. McTaggert didn't have to see it.   
Once she had taken her seat, she pulled two files, one white with Charles’ name and one grey with another name: Max Eisenhardt, with a date Erik certainly would remember. Charles looked back at him and tried to reach him without his powers, even though he could actually feel a torrent of different emotions pouring from his mind into his. He didn’t want to stop him, make him forget about his past and experiences. That would be cruel, for he’d be tearing Erik’s identity from him. And what would be left then? 

 

-Erik… Mr. Lehnsherr. I’m not here to tell you what I know about you. This here is the only copy that exists from the Nuremberg Trials about you. The nazis burned so many family records that yours was included. Here’s what’s left and in good faith I give it to you. You can give it back to me and this identity will be restored to you or… you can allow me to make a new one. With the name we’re using now. A legal second chance. 

 

-In exchange for…? -Erik was true to himself, wary of anyone that gave something that way. 

 

-Your help. Once you’re settled… And I think the four of you will settle here, am I wrong, Mr. Xavier? -Then she looked at him and Charles nodded. It’d been decided last night. 

 

-Call me Charles, please. And yes, I… we’ll be better like this, all together, protecting each other.

 

-We’ll protect you from now on. -She insisted, a fierce look in her eyes.

 

-I beg to differ, but no one else but Erik here has protected me. Ever. I’ve protected myself when I could and now where all grown up and independent enough to make that decision. The only protection you could give us is to make us disappear from the public eye. -Charles stated, taking a deep breath later to let her think. He could actually see the way she formed a new plan that didn't take it far from her true purpose.-

 

-I think I can manage that… but I’ll need your collaboration. All of you have to make a testimony, recorded, written and signed. Mr. Lehnsherr, you broke into an illegal US Government facility and given it was, you know, an illegal one, you won’t be facing legal consequences. On the contrary. With your help we’ll be able to make it difficult, almost impossible, for something like this happening again. 

 

-Is that… all the help you need from us? -Erik asked, oddly soft, while his hands travelled to the grey file. Not old enough to be wrinkled, but time and a bad conservation were there. 

 

-No. I’m afraid not. This is how I managed to get this job… -Moira nodded and her mind travelled months back, to a moment in her life that changed her forever. She found Stryker’s motives from a funding deviation in some book accounts. She had been the only one to care, and to notice this pattern.- I get things from people and in exchange, I get them things. It’s easy. I give you all privacy and you give me your collaboration. Now. For you to be protected from the CIA, too, you have to be actively working for us. It’s… It sucks, I know, but your help with…

 

-Our powers. -Erik finished.

 

-Your powers, yes… your help will make you an ally and, in the future, you’d be the heroes we want to show to the public eye… -Then she stopped and sighed, tired and exasperated.

 

Charles sought into her mind and found what she’d come to ask, too.

 

-You’re having problems with three mutants, right? They keep entering your secret offices and they kill, destroy and take whatever they want… -Charles said, and Moira didn't even look surprised.- Their names are Emma Frost, Sebastian Shaw and Azazel… 

 

-I rescued them, why would they make any noise? Do they want to get caught again? -Erik asked, angry and frustrated.

 

Charles took his arm and gave him a warm wave of calm to make him stop. She didn't have to hear this. It was best kept to themselves, now that Charles knew what she wanted from them. 

 

-You want us to stop them.

 

-And the CIA wants them. Locked. 

 

Well, that was it. From one prison to another.

 

-I don’t think that’s a good idea, Agent McTaggert… -Charles started, still gripping Erik’s arm. He thought about his own torture, prolonged for four bloody years, so scared, hurt and angry he didn't wish it to anybody else. But he knew, immediately, the agent wouldn't budge and it was her final comment. They had to do it, or else they’d be alone from now on. The only thing left to do was clear… they had to kill them, the three mutants, for mercy. To kill, or let the Government have them again.- But… if it’s the only way… 

 

-It is, believe me. I tried to negotiate an alternative, but they’ve been called terrorists and now we can’t take them, slap their hands and let them go. They have to pay.

 

-I think we’ll accept but… What will happen to Raven now? She’s pregnant and she hasn’t made a decision just yet. What will happen to her if she decides to have the child?

 

-We’ll send you a specialist. Another mutant, who is a doctor, and she’ll learn and take care of her. See? Many advantages come from this union already. Would you tell the others?

 

Erik frowned and looked at Charles, unsure now. Charles felt the same about a few things he’d need to clear.

 

-We need a few days to discuss this. -Charles said after a couple of minutes, talking to Erik in their heads. Erik wanted to protect them and he wanted to accept because of the files, too. Charles couldn't blame him and he’d try to make things right for everyone.- And what about me? I won’t be a spy for you and I won’t let you use me. Stryker did this and if one day you come to us, to me, asking for anything like this, I’ll erase even your own names from your minds. Forever. I’m done being a lab rat, agent McTaggert.

 

-And I’ll never ask this of you, I promise. So… I’ll be back by the end of the week for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is only the beginning for the new family, I'm happy to say old names will come soon, maybe in the next chapter, and the family will grow... twice?
> 
>  
> 
> I know Raven's pregnancy is hard to swallow but it'll turn out fine. I promise. Little Kurt Wagner (I'll change his name) will grow in a loving family of... many. 
> 
>  
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	6. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has something to say, there's someone to meet, Erik and Charles play chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAAAAY It's starting to look like a story, finally, there's only good stuff from now on. You'll see, you'll see, I love you all for this.

25th September, 1950.

 

It was early morning, and yet the east wing of the mansion hadn’t seen this life in a long time, as dishes were being placed on the kitchen table, some more food was being cooked and small talk was heard all over these other sounds.   
The kitchen used to be a place of work and no talk, orders and no laughter. Charles had been used to it, but only when he was alone with the service he was allowed to be a little distraction. 

Now, everything was new to him. He’d been out of the Xavier residence since he escaped, when he was only twelve years old, beaten, scared and so lonely he felt the world was too big for him. But his home had turned into a living Hell, and he could no longer feel he’d survive it.  
The Marko family had rotten everything good there, even himself, or so Erik knew about Charles.

He could see how… defiant he was feeling, at the head of the table, sharing this special space with the people that was now becoming family. That’s what they were, and even if Erik still had a desire so leave, to keep fighting his own fight… he longed for this. These precious moments, when a young boy that had been drugged, beaten and abused for weeks could laugh at someone’s joke; when a teenager, so scared and forced into a situation she didn't ask for, could feel free in her own skin, dangerous in others’ eyes but beautiful to theirs; when Charles could think, move and act on his own accord. 

Oh, free will. Taken for grated by so many and cruelly refused to others. He could see in Charles’ eyes, and no need for telepathy in this, the mutant was sometimes waiting for a blow, a needle in his hand or neck, or even another electrode on his head. When none of these came, Charles sighed relieved and went back to whatever he was doing.   
Erik could feel he was still getting used to this freedom, so scary and uncertain even for people so, so powerful like them. Some times he wondered what would they all do if the military came for them, if Alex, Raven and Charles would fight for their lives and freedom, or they’d just freeze, scared to death until that was the only way out.

 

That thought seemed to reach Charles because next thing he knew, instead of eating his bacon and eggs, he had Charles’ hand on his forearm, directly over the tattooed numbers, and he realized how he’d zoned out.

 

-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… -He began, but had no excuse for those thoughts. He had to be prepared to defend them. No! He had to teach them to defend themselves!.-

 

-I think you’re absolutely right, my friend… 

 

-Hey! Not all of us are mind-readers. -Alex complained, and looked over to get Raven on his side, too.- 

 

-Yeah, mind if we’re lucky to know what happened there?

 

-Well… -Erik tried to get something out, but actually Charles didn’t talk to him in his head this time. It seemed he’d been projecting his thoughts, as Charles once said a few days ago.- I’ve been thinking, and Charles here caught it too, maybe I could teach you all how to defend yourselves, in case someone decides we’re their next target. I could do it. 

 

-And I can teach you how to master your powers, too. -Charles chimed in, maybe a little too enthusiastic, but it brightened his face up, and Erik decided it was a good thing to have him involved in something so meaningful. This could save lives.- 

 

-Wait, so… like a superpowers gym? Are we going to the freak olympics? -Raven’s sarcastic tone was really present there, but she was interested nonetheless, because Erik could see it in her ever changing yellow eyes. They were lighter that morning.- 

 

-Superpowers, special abilities, heightened or enhanced skills… call them however you like, Raven, but it’s true that we’ll face dangers from now on just because we’re born like this. -Charles explained, placing his hands back on the table. He picked his cutlery and started to eat while Erik explained further.- 

 

-I’ll teach you how to get physically stronger, and Charles too. Yes, you too, because your ability to walk and do things with your body has been neglected and that’s made you weak. I’m sorry, but it’s true and while you’re stronger than any of us here… your mind and body don’t look the same.

 

Charles nodded lightly and went back to his food again, having focused his attention on him instead of anything else. Sometimes, Erik felt he was being stared at, and later on, he’d seen it come true. The telepath had been separated from all people except his doctors, nurses and Stryker, so Erik understood his need to look at them.   
He didn't mind, in fact, he tried to behave exceptionally when it happened, or talk smarter than he was because Charles’ intelligence was so beautiful he liked those talks over chess. 

Now he thought he’d hurt the young mutant. 

But he couldn’t say or do anything about it because the backdoor opened to reveal agent Moira McTaggert with another woman, tall, dark hair, glasses and a suitcase thicker than usual. 

 

-I’m sorry to interrupt but Charles said it was okay to come here… -The agent said, tapping her temple with her fingers as they all tensed with the women’s presence.

 

-You’re not interrupting anything but breakfast. And you’re all invited, by the way. -Charles offered their guests a lovely, lovely smile. Yet it was empty and Erik knew it. He could read people’s faces and there was something else distracting the telepath.- 

 

-Oh, thank you but we had coffee and some pastries on our way here… -Moira stepped in and they all greeted her with small nods, tight smiles or wary eyes. Moira noticed the slight change but sat at the other end of the table, with the new woman by her side.- This is Doctor Adler, and she’ll be monitoring Raven’s… progress today. I gave her the report of your blood samples and the device’s reaction and she wanted to be sure you’re okay. -The agent explained, putting on the table a couple of files while Dr. Adler shifted in her seat.- 

 

-I haven’t decided… -Raven trailed off, embracing herself as if she was cold. But she wasn’t, even in her naked state, which was absolutely normal for them by now. Clothed didn't seem to fit her, as her scales ripped all fabric on her.- 

 

-It’s for your own good, darling. -The doctor said, offering a tiny but sincere smile. She was young, maybe a little older than Erik himself.- I am concerned for you, as I can’t see anything more than what that machine did for you, telling you about your state. But I’m a skilled OB/GYN, and a psychologist too, and I know I’ve never seen anyone like you but… you’re going to be in good hands, I promise. 

 

-I’m not crazy, I don’t need a psychologist! -Raven protested and her stance told Erik she’d probably leave the kitchen soon.- 

 

-I think we all need one.- Charles said, before he could have the chance to say it first. They both shared a knowing look.- It doesn't mean we’re weak, or broken. It means we’ve had a bad, really bad experience, and we need help to go through that. I know what everyone of us, yes, Erik too, dream every night. I know how bad we are so we’re all going to accept their help.

 

And it was definitive. Even Alex nodded at that, head hung in defeat.

 

-I’m not strong enough to cure all of you… -Charles muttered but they all heard, and they all looked at him.- I’ll explain it later, but right now we need to be smart and accept whatever they give us because I’d rather have friends and allies than enemies behind us. This is smart.

 

-I agree. -Erik said, finally, and Charles’ lips twitched in a private smile. Erik almost responded to it but thought it best to keep it that way.- Raver, whatever you decide your body will need assistance we can’t provide. They’ve sent a doctor who’s not afraid of us.

 

-Why would she be? -Charles asked and looked at the doctor.- She’s a mutant like us.

 

-What?!

 

-Wh…

 

-Oh my God…!

 

-Oh, I’ve screwed up. -Charles moaned, covering the blush on his face.- 

 

-You’re what? -Agent McTaggert almost fell of her chair, mouth agape and a comical expression on her face.-

 

Erik could barely hide his own smirk, while Raven seemed to relax and Alex proceeded to stomp his feet on the floor, celebrating another mutant in the circle, he guessed. Charles was going on how sorry he was while no one but Erik listened.

 

-I’m sorry, boss… 

 

-Don’t “boss” me now, Irene! I thought we were friends! I’ve known you for six years, god damn it! -Moira was so offended her voice went a little too high and it was starting to bother him.-

 

-Moira, I’m so sorry but I thought you wouldn't understand. You want to work with them but you don’t see them as often as you see me and… I guessed I’d tell you once you were more comfortable! -She tried to explain herself, almost sweating and so really hurt for her friend.

 

-I want her. -Raven said and everyone fell silent. She shrugged her shoulders and bit the inside of her cheek.- She can be my doctor. It’s okay, I don’t want any more drama, please… 

 

Somehow they all just calmed down, and while Moira was still boiling in betrayal in her seat, she was a professional. Erik admired her for that… a young woman, a junior officer from the CIA, fighting for them. She was only human, as far as they all knew, and she was on their side. Erik couldn't trust her, not yet, not really, but this was a step forward in his way of seeing the world. Really, not all humans wanted them hurt, killed or gone. 

 

-Okay… okay, Raven. -Moira nodded, calm. Then she searched the right file and passed it to the young girl.- These are documents you need to fill to make your new identities. -Raven, Alex and himself got files very much alike, but Charles got a different one.- Here’s your… inheritance. The mansion, the family money, two secured and fruitful businesses and your shares, a tittle if you can believe it, some real estate in Missouri and here in the city… It seems your mother didn’t think you were kidnapped after all.

 

There was something in the way she said it and looked at Charles. Erik knew some of it, and he knew how Charles made Kurt and Cain disappear without a trace, leave his mother well taken care of and secure himself a position if he ever came back. He did all that when he was twelve. And Moira seemed to think there was more to it, or she knew something she’d like to keep for her own security if Charles or them ever turned on the CIA. She was smart, really smart. 

Erik didn't care why did Charles would do all that, he only knew he’d needed security and he’d been able to do it. The issue about his mother… left Erik to think he’d put that thought on her before he left. That would be cruel… He didn't care, but he was curious and he was sure Charles would tell him if he asked.

 

They all finished their businesses with Moira, Alex refusing to be someone else but himself, but Raven took the Xavier’s family name under Charles’ advice, allowing her to become part of his family. A sister, he said, and Raven had smiled so much Erik’s heart jumped from pure joy. 

 

-That was very kind, my friend… -Erik said, leaning on Charles while Raven signed the last papers and talked to agent McTaggert.- 

 

-I’m not sure but I believe she’s going to keep the baby. The kid will grow up in a loving and supportive family if it’s a mutant. Raven won’t have to feel lost ever again…

 

-Not one of us is lost now. 

 

They looked at each other and Erik didn't know where he’d kept all that feeling, so huge its pure energy was about to burst. He’d longed for a family for years, ever since the bad times back home. Charles was willing to provide just that, and he felt vulnerable now but didn’t seem so frightening.  
Maybe he was supposed to be here, thrive and take care of these mutants, so alone and lost in the world. 

Erik kept his own made up identity. He’d been Erik Lehnsherr for longer than his true name, and he was comfortable with the kind of man he was now. He wouldn’t hurt his family, his biological family, because he lacked of it. This was the new one. He belonged here as Erik Lehnsherr.

 

 

A few hours later, as Raven in a private room with Dr. Adler and Alex went for a run to clear his head, Erik and Charles began the telepath’s therapy.   
He’d had to try and convince him all over again, tell him that even if he was tired of walking half morning he had to keep going for his own good.

 

-Charles, you’ve been conditioned that way. You need to strengthen your muscles and even your bones. And once you start eating more than what a bird does, you’ll be perfectly fine. -Erik assured him, a hand on his back to guide him outside. 

 

Charles didn’t need him to walk anymore, unless he was really tired or down right exhausted. But his gait was slow at best, wobbly and painful at worst. He was beginning to go wobbly and that meant his legs were not strong enough to hold him right. He could see it, the way his back worked to try and fix this problem but Charles hadn’t been used to it so he couldn’t correct it on his own. 

 

-Yeah, well… -Charles sighed, conversation and walking not the best combination right there.- I trust you make me fit and then I’ll pay you back training your powers.

 

-What? -Erik stopped by the grass, right under a beautiful and huge oak.- You think I need training? I’ve been using them for long enough to master it.

 

-Oh, I see you can do much more than pull, twist and disarm guns, Erik. -Charles sat down, wincing at the pain in his back now, where he rubbed while talking to him. Sport clothing was too baggy on him now and so he looked like a tall teenager in his father’s clothes.- I believe you could even feel the Earth’s foundation itself. 

 

Erik scoffed, shook his head and sat, cross-legged, in front of the telepath. He knew it wasn’t possible, that was meant for a god, a superior being, not him. A homeless young guy with a desire to rescue homeless, young people like him. Charles was trying to make him believe something that was just fantasy.

 

-It’s not! -He protested, clearly reading his thoughts.- Erik, trust me! I know I don’t have the right to ask this of you, but I feel your… your true strength. It’s there, within you. I… feel things. In people, mutants or not. I feel what they could become, what they are and what they were. You, my friend, you’re stronger than me.

 

-Yes, I can kick your skinny ass if you don’t listen to me and start stretching like I told you over breakfast.

 

It was nice, to see Charles smile, even in defeat. He did what he was told and started to breathe slow, in and out, slower and longer every time until they both were breathing like that for a few minutes. Charles stretched on the grass, beginning with his arms and back, slow so he wouldn't harm himself. Erik watched, still breathing, feeling himself, the light breeze on his hands and cheeks, the smell of the kitchen not so far… he could sense the metal there, and soon enough he was so focused the whole structure of the house was under his control. He didn't use it, he just… held it in his power. It was amazing, the ages it’d seen, the laughter, crying and lives that house had held. 

And now there was another kind of family there. However, Erik thought of Charles, as a small kid, and wondered for how long he’d been happy there, and when his life began to crumble. It was different now. They’d be save here, and there was no threat bigger than more mutants or rogue CIA agents behind them. They could deal with them, but they couldn’t deal with themselves being broken. Erik had to fix that.

 

-Now your leg. Right one first… -Erik said after a while, asking for permission to touch his ankle. When he got it, Erik stood up and carefully pulled, pushed and bent Charles’ leg, guiding him with his breathing again.-

 

After a few minutes of doing the same, Erik let his leg go free and made him do it five or six times before Charles started to struggle. Panting, the telepath allowed him to do the same with his left leg. That one was trickier, because he’d been in surgery and there was a large gash, healed now but it still hurt, and Charles started to complain halfway through. 

Erik pushed a little bit, to stimulate his legs and allow his muscles to start feeling the good pain that would come next day. It’d mean he was on the right path.

 

 

Raven felt tired already. She wasn't afraid of needles, because not many could break her skin. Dr. Adler had been recollecting blood samples for different tests, and even some hair and saliva for the lab. She said there would be results in a couple of days, even in their advanced technology. But she knew she could trust her, because the doctor was one of them and they all needed to be together.   
She wanted the doctor to stay close to them in case she needed help, though she was perfectly capable on her own when Raven voiced her thoughts.

 

-I just… want this to be different. -Raven sighed, knowing it was just impossible. Things were like that and whatever she decided, it wasn’t going to be easy. Not for her, not for anyone.- 

 

-Well, things are how they are for our choices, and other people’s choices. We can’t change that, and we have to move forward… -Dr. Adler explained, giving her a small smile.- I’ve had those same thoughts too, when I was younger. My… abilities showed when I was ten, maybe twelve. I could see in the immediate future what would happen if a person decided this or that. It allowed me to change my own future and I could actually save myself from bad things in the long run. -The doctor kept going, Raven marveled at the world of possibilities if she’d had those powers too instead of her own. Dr. Adler looked up from her papers and put her glasses down on the table.- It’s amazing the way Mr. Xavier took you in. They all did, but he’s… placed you in his family, giving you so much. So whatever you decide, he’s backing you up, no matter what.

 

-What should I do? -She asked, finally. She’d tried to ask them from the very first day she’d met Erik and the rest. Her savior and now her whole family. She had no one left.- I mean… I don’t know what to do.

 

-Darling, I can’t imagine what you’re going through… -Dr. Adler put a hand on top of hers and looked into her eyes without fear or disgust.- As a doctor, terminating what could be a life is just… not a good feeling. But it’s your life on the line. Whatever you decide, it’s going to be with you the rest of your life. Maybe your mother had to think about it too, and imagined a world with you… and another without you.

 

-I guess she wished she hadn’t had me when she saw what I am… -Bitter feelings accompanied bitter words, and she couldn't help but think of a baby, like her or Azazel, put in the care of nuns or monks. Having a life like her own, knowing they would never belong there, lost and trying to know themselves. It hadn’t been bad for her, just… not right. So she knew, if she kept the baby and didn’t end the pregnancy, she’d had to be a mother. She would.- I don’t know how to be a mother. I’ve never had one, and I doubt any of them has any children of their own… If I have it and stay here, how is this kid ever going to be normal?

 

Raven looked up, ready to cry or scream, into the loving eyes of a stranger that was there for her, to care for her health and mind. Raven had always been less open with people, but she was different. She was like her.

 

-None of us are normal. But if you have the baby, and keep them, they’ll grow up in a loving home, full of first timers, no doubt, but children are also first timers in life. You’ll all learn, I guess. If you decide to keep them.

 

Raven mused on that, and allowed Dr. Adler to have a break for some light lunch and coffee. She wasn't hungry, not anymore, and only wanted to be close to an answer but more questions plagued her mind every second after answering one. It was frustrating and it only upset her more.   
Inside her head, she could sense Charles’ support, and she was so thankful for it she could cry. But that meant more time wasted. 

 

-Hey, you okay?

 

Raven’s head snapped toward Alex, all sweaty and red from the exercise. She saw the worry in him and shook her head with a small smile.

 

-Not better than before. But not any worse… 

 

-You know, I… -Alex frowned and stood there, unsure of what to do or say to make things better for her.- I have a baby brother. Kids are just awful for a couple of years but they’re also small and cute and then they start talking and don’t stop it anywhere soon and… and you actually fall in love with them and can’t stop thinking if they’re safe, hurt, happy, sad and… -He stopped for some air and Raven wished she could breathe too.- What I mean is… I might be the only one with experience here around kids and if you keep it, I’d be happy to be uncle Alex.

 

That made her stop thinking. Raven stood up and hugged him tight enough to make him cough for air, but she needed this. And as Alex hugged her back, she started crying all over his sweaty shirt. The mess got worse when he cradled her head and kissed her temple. She felt like the world was falling apart but Alex could keep her safe, at least while she held him.   
It went on for a few more minutes, until she was calm enough to step back and apologize for the mess.

 

That was the time Erik and Charles entered the house and on their way to their respective rooms, they saw Raven and Alex talking to the doctor. Alex held Raven’s hand and drew little circles on it while Raven listened to something about vitamins and healthy food.  
She turned to see them stop by.

 

-I’m keeping him.

 

 

Charles stood still, hand on the doorframe while Erik watched closely if he needed a hand. Instead, his concentration went somewhere else and very small part of him wanted to cry of happiness. In his family, when a baby was announced it was a moment of joy and celebration. Somehow he couldn't see it in their faces. Charles felt relieved, but the rest were solemn, even Raven.

 

-Him. -Charles said, almost smiling.-

 

-Yeah, her, him. I want a boy if I have any say in this. I should have it, you know? Anyway… Dr. Adler wanted to ask you if it was okay for her to be here for the rest of the… pregnancy. 

 

Erik stepped in, Charles close to him in case his legs failed, and they took seats near Raven and Alex, as usual. Charles slumped on the chair, tired and for the looks of it feeling older than he was.

 

-Weekends free, agent McTaggert said? -Charles asked, just to be sure. Apparently it was important.-

 

-Yeah, it’s all arranged and we only need your last word. -Dr. Adler said, keeping her filed neat and close to her and Raven. Those were some words of information for Raven to read if she decided to keep the baby.- I’ll tell Moira tomorrow night when she arrives.

 

-And our IDs? -Erik asked, knowing they also came with new intel from Sebastian, Emma and Azazel. After all, it was part of the deal.-

 

-They’ll be ready, too. 

 

 

It wasn’t until that night, when Erik and Charles were alone again, in what was once a large ballroom, now playing chess, they could talk about the day. After Dr. Adler left to accommodate her things with Alex’s help, Erik drove with Raven to the city to buy clothes, groceries and some vitamins for her.   
Now they were all tired and ready to go to bed. All but Erik, who needed Charles’ presence by his side. 

 

-I’ve never really asked but… do you want to stay? With us, with me? -Erik was surprised to hear that, and his movement with the bishop almost knocked three of his pieces.- 

 

-Uh…

 

-Erik, please. I know the CIA can reach you in the city or wherever you want to go, but… Raven and Alex will stay and I wasn’t sure you would, too. They have reasons, and as skilled as I am to read minds, yours is a whirlwind I don’t want to go sometimes. -Charles confessed, knocking his last knight.- 

 

He’d been alone for years. Running, rescuing, putting people to safety, sometimes hurting or abandoning those who tried to tie him down. He wasn’t a vindictive man, and he knew he had to stop and stand his ground someday. This was his chance. To fight for his people and have a family at the same time.   
Maybe if he stayed they’d be safer.

 

He wanted Charles to be safe. He wanted to see Charles make miracles like he saw happening on himself when he was younger. Charles was amazing, and he wanted to see where he could go with his powers, his love for others like him.  
Maybe if he stayed he could get some of it for himself.

Maybe.

 

It was strange. To long for a chance to feel what should be wrong. Because Charles didn’t owe him a thing, and if Erik tried to explain a little bit of what he was feeling Charles could think he was trying to get a compensation. It was wrong, Erik would never do that to anyone, let alone Charles, whose heart was so full of hope and love and power Erik felt somehow helpless. 

Oh, and he’d been projecting, because Charles forgot about chess and was looking at him in a way Erik didn’t know how to read. His eyes went through him and stared into his mind, where he was most vulnerable and not even the thickest metal in the world could protect him from Charles. 

He actually didn’t mind.

 

-Just… stay. I can’t do this alone.

 

And the hand over his did it. Erik wouldn’t leave now, because there was a spark there when there was nothing before he’d met Charles.   
Another kind of energy made his hand cover Charles’, and suddenly he didn’t want to go upstairs, shower and go to bed for another day to come. He wanted this over and over again, in an empty ballroom, old paintings looking at them and the smell of old meeting them, fresh, young and powerful. 

He wanted to stay. For Alex and Raven, but for Charles the most. The man saved him when they were both little kids, old enough to understand the bad in the world and naive enough to hope for the good.  
What if Charles could see the good in him and want more?

 

-I couldn’t leave now, Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... next chapter we'll see Emma, Shaw and Azazel because they're important here, too. Maybe Charles will be brave enough to see into his own head for a change. And I guess you're all aware of who's this Irene Adler, and I'm not talking about Sherlock here.


	7. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new idea begins after a weird night and a enlightening reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me too long but I just started to go to school again (at my 26) and I had a lot to do.
> 
> Anyways, here's the chapter and I'm sorry if it's a little bad this time, I'll make it up to you all in the next one.

1st October, 1950.

 

-Jakob and Edie. -Erik confirmed.- 

 

-Eisenhardt. 

 

-Yes, Eisenhardt. But I haven’t used that name in a long, long time. 

 

-And you don’t really like it… or it brings you too much pain to use it. 

 

They fell silent. One thinking of the past, the other in the present, not bothering with an uncertain future. He was right, and the pain it caused his heart only increased every time his parents were in his mind. They’d never leave his heart because that was just impossible. The telepath knew it and it wasn’t news, exactly, but he flinched when he caught another kind of feeling. Some days, long ago, he felt like joining his parents.   
Those were… bad days for wrong thoughts, worn out and so tired of this world… The alternative sounded just right, but after a few seconds, he understood something: leaving this world meant he was no longer saving lives. And that was when he started to do it. When he chased rumors, missing people’s traces and then feeling like he’d saved the whole world after those victims were finally safe. 

 

People needed him.

No use in dying for a momentary weakness. 

 

So the thought of his parents were a source of pain, but he also thought of them as victims he could’ve saved if he was strong enough back then. Therefore, he found peace within pain and serenity to achieve his next goal. Now he needed to feel that way again, so that all that anger, pain and loneliness wouldn’t overwhelm him like before. He could control it if he had something to do with his time. 

 

-That’s amazing, really. Using both anger and peace to find a way for… what? Keep going, Erik, please. It’s beautiful. Can I... ? -Charles wiggled his fingers near his temple and Erik just had to nod. It was such an innocent request and yet it needed so much trust.- Thank you.

 

Erik felt him and allowed entrance to the most intimate part of him. A part no one had dared before to try and seek answers. But. Charles’ mind worked inside of his, dancing in between memories, thoughts and heartbreak. Loneliness often seeped in between those memories and he swore he could see Charles’ pain etched in his eyes after a particularly bad phase.   
Auschwitz.

Mother and father. 

The other kids. 

The soldiers.

 

-I… how are you even sane? 

 

-Well… I’ve had people to care for. I’ve had to keep people safe. -Erik sighed, daring to put his hand on Charles’ wrist, and then pulled until his fingers were on Erik’s temple. The telepath gasped in surprise and Erik smiled widely.- I knew touching someone would heighten your powers!

 

And it truly did. Somehow not even Charles was aware of this… poor thing had been touch starved for so many years he didn’t even know what to do with himself. And once Erik closed his eyes and concentrated on his mind instead of his blue eyes, he was able to feel Charles. His mind was so beautiful, so sharp and brilliant…

 

-Well. That’s what I thought about your mind when you rescued me. -Charles laughed and Erik had to see him. That had been a mistake, because his fingers slipped into his sleeve and held him close. Charles didn’t seem to mind, and as this was as close as they could get out of fear of the others’ reactions.-

 

This little dance around each other had began basically from the first time Charles opened his eyes and got into Erik’s mind after the facility. It was dangerous, and they risked so much already, always being together in Charles’ physical rehabilitation, reading, talking about Moira’s job for them, walking around the gardens and talking about the plans for the future of the place… Even in a room with the others, even Moira and Irene, they tended to rotate around each other. Closer every time.

This thing was new to both men, knowing well the consequences of such desires. But this didn’t feel sinful. Erik didn’t feel sinful, caressing the telepath’s soft forearm. His skin was silky and his flesh as warm as his mind now that he knew what Erik was doing. He was trying to be like him. To explore his mind.

 

[Let me take you for a walk, then]

 

Erik nodded, closed his eyes and was pulled, his mind was pulled, at an alarming speed through Charles’ huge mind. It was. It really was. Erik felt he just walked into a massive castle, full of ghosts from the past, all colorful, all very true and so visible sometimes he thought it was real. It kind of was, because these were all the people Charles had met in his whole life. He knew his parents, deep down, and then his step-father and step-brother, and could feel love that wasn’t his own. Love for his father. But then sadness for his mother, hate for his step-brother and so much fear for his step-father even his shape was a blur. Erik hated him, too, for making him feel like that. Charles was powerful, so powerful he should never be afraid of anyone or anything ever in his life. 

He turned around and walked through the ghosts, some words he caught, and then some emotions and, deep in his bones, feelings that weren’t his own. Charles took him way back, when he was only a child, young but so mature he was already traveling alone. Charles took him right where everything started for them both. Erik had been the first mutant Charles had ever met, and for Erik was the same. They’ve found each other long after that to continue where they left their first contact.

 

-Now I’m healing you… -Erik said aloud, and felt Charles’ warmth through his mind.-

 

They explored each other’s minds for a little longer, knowing full well, they had work to do. They had so much to do but… it felt good to be like that they just got lost in their heads for an hour more or so, and for Erik it wasn’t nearly enough.   
Later, they started with Charles’ exercises while Alex trained on his own near them. Raven came twice to ask Charles for a few legal things, now that they were actual family. Dr. Adler also came by to tell Alex next day he should come to her office and talk a little. That was private, and even though he knew Charles knew what was that about, he respected their privacy. 

That night, Erik was walking outside after dinner, when everyone was dead asleep and the place just felt so quiet for him to explore. He wanted to learn every single path in this massive house. The gardens were unkempt but even in this pure state of wild the beauty of it all astonished him.   
It wasn’t until half an hour later that he could clearly hear two different voices. 

 

As quietly as he could walk, he stood behind a couple of trees listening to Raven and Azazel, the Red Demon and the Blue Girl again. This infuriated him, because this man was much older than Raven and this was such an awful crime he should use his power, take Azazel to Moira and make him pay… yet another part told him Azazel was as much of a victim as Raven and the fact that they were still in touch was something strange but not that bad. Not really. 

 

-You look better, healthy. -Erik heard Azazel say in a better English than weeks before. He kept his hands to himself this time, behind his back while his tail coiled around her ankle. That was odd.-

 

-You look awful, though… -Raven complained with an exasperated sigh.- I don’t like what you’re doing and Charles knows you come here already. I bet he’s looking at you through my eyes or mind. Or whatever he does with his power. This isn’t safe anymore… I’m glad you care, but you’re going to get caught eventually because of them.

 

-They’re trying to make a better world for us! For our future! -The other man replied, begging for her understanding. Erik needn’t telepathy to know this.- Apathy is going to make you weak, Raven. You follow them, you’ll be lost. I beg of you, come with us. 

 

Raven seemed to stare at him for a while, and then shook her head while Azazel muttered something in Russian. That made her smile a little but she kept her distance even if his tail was still around her. It was oddly adorable, a mutant so dangerous that could kill you in a second that needed this little physical contact. He could actually relate. 

 

-You know I won’t go. They’re bad, bad people. I’ve seen it in their eyes and… don’t! Don’t look at my like that! I’m not a child, and I know perfectly well where to draw the line. Erik might be dangerous but not to me. He’s good people, he has a kind heart. I saw Emma’s and Sebastian’s eyes back there in the facility and they’re scary.

 

That seemed to calm him down for a few seconds, and as they stared at each other Erik felt a very awake presence in his head. He let Charles see the conversation Erik overhead as he walked back to the house. Upon arriving, he saw Charles’ lights on and decided to seek him. He didn’t know why he was so attracted to his presence, in his mind or close to him, but it was necessary each day. And he could feel it grow stronger, too.   
Step by step, he climbed the stairs to the first floor, as Charles had decided he wanted the extra exercise, and knocked on his door before he realised it was slightly open. Erik smiled softly and pushed slowly, not wanting people to hear it, and then he stepped in.

 

Charles was in his night clothes, sitting crossed legged on the bed, a blanket on his legs and an open book between his hands. His hair, maybe an inch or inch and a half long now, made him look younger already. Those electric eyes smiled before his lips showed him what he already knew. And Erik answered back, closing the door after him.

 

-You knew. 

 

-Of course I knew. I know all the people inside the mansion, even out in the gardens and forest. -Charles said, putting the book aside.-

 

Erik stood there awkwardly, taking a look at the library next to the small desk there, installed by Alex two days ago. When Charles patted the empty space of the bed before him, his heart jumped but his face showed no signs of this sudden anxiety. He knew, though, Charles would feel it because he usually projected very easily when strong emotions hit him, or so Charles said. Instead of fleeing, Erik nodded and sat in front of him, where no chess board stood between them as a barrier. 

 

-Why didn’t you stop him? You could. And then call Moira so she could take him away.

 

-I did something better… -Charles smiled, like a wicked elf up to no good.- I looked into his mind and I know where Frost, Shaw and two more are hiding. But we can talk about this tomorrow. You’re not here for them, are you?

 

-You’re so clever, you tell me. -Erik teased him, winking once he saw Charles’ confussion at his jab.- I saw the lights on but you were leading me on. You’re the one who wanted me here in the first place.

 

-You’re such a detective… -The telepath chuckled and then his hand was on Erik’s knee, not pressing or grabbing, just there, allowing contact for his abilities.- And yet you have no clue.

 

Erik was about to ask about it when he felt soft, warm lips against his, and then his eyes were close and his hand somehow went for the back of Charles’ neck. His heart went wild and yet his thoughts stilled, like they were supposed to find peace and warmth after this. It felt right and even if it scared him to death if someone found out, he could say he’d done this out of emotions and not instinct. 

He wouldn’t dare to further the kiss, and when Charles broke away Erik opened his eyes and knew it had been a mistake the moment he saw his face, flushed and so beautiful he wanted it in his mind forever. He swallowed a lump in his throat that wouldn’t let him breathe and then tried to think about anything else in the world but Charles’ lips again.

 

He failed.

 

-You think I’m a temptation… -The younger man said, caressing the back of his neck to feel the ghost of Erik’s touch there.- 

 

-I… Do I? -Erik scoffed, suddenly sure about nothing in the whole world. They looked at each other and laughed softly, but Erik knew there were things that needed to be said now.- Charles, this has to be a secret if… 

 

-If we want to continue? I sure want to. What about you?

 

Well. That was it. Charles was so convinced about something so dangerous like it was easy to live like that… and Erik had done some seriously risky things in his life… And a kiss, or whatever followed with another man, was another level. This was about society. And society already would hate them for their powers they might think everyone like them was… Well. That evil word. 

 

-Charles, it won’t be easy. -Erik said after a few moments, taking one of his hands into his. God, he loved his skin, so soft even with scars and burn marks. They were part of him now and Erik loved them for it.- And even in this house will be a challenge, you know?

 

-Sure I know. Let’s just take one step at a time, even if I want to keep kissing you until morning… 

 

-You…! -Erik choked on his saliva and tried a few times after getting it right.- You’ll be the death of me. Good night, Charles.

 

He stood and leaned down to kiss him while they smiled, suddenly happiness mixed with his own flowing in his heart like it’d been there the whole time. When he left Charles’ room, he pressed his back to the door and closed his eyes. Then he counted to ten to breathe again before he changed his mind to claim Charles the way he wanted, but common sense made him open his eyes and there she was, arms crossed under her chest and an amused look on her face. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark and her blue skin almost blended with the darkness of the corridor.

 

-Finally. 

 

-What?

 

-I mean… I knew there had to be something going on with you two. I knew from the second or third day. 

 

-What? -he repeated, like an idiot.-

 

-Took you long enough. You know, he’s my brother now, so… you hurt him, I’m gonna have to kick your German ass. 

 

-I’m Polish.

 

-My bad. Still, I’ll kick your ass. -And she seemed serious about it, too, even if she smiled about the fact that… well, she didn’t actually know what had happened in Charles’ room.- 

 

-I have no doubt. But… you keep your mouth shut about us and I’ll keep mine shut about you and Azazel meeting outside.

 

He knew he had won when her face crumbled but didn’t expect her to start crying, silent tears running through her face like he’d just kicked her favorite dog.

 

-Hey, hey! Stop that… -Erik stepped to her personal space and hugged her tight, remembering how she’d clinged to him when he rescued her a few weeks back. He caressed her hair, no longer gelled back, and kissed the top of her head as he tried to calm her down.- I didn’t mean… It’s okay, it’s not your fault to feel like that for him. It’s not bad, I promise.

 

-But Charles, Moira and you… You want to hunt him down!

 

-And he knows it. He knows he’s making bad decisions with the wrong people even after you’ve asked him to stay, right? I bet you’ve tried. And he’s not here with us, so he’s with them. It’s his own choice but listen… I won’t let anything bad happen to him once I find them all. -He took her face in his hands and repeated the last sentence to make her understand.- Come on, let’s get you to bed, okay? I’ll sit with you until you’re asleep, how does that sound?

 

She just nodded and as they let go of each other, Charles’ door opened again and made a face at them.

 

-Come in, you two. 

 

And Raven fell asleep that night with two guardian angels. Both of them having silent conversations in their minds while the teenager dreamed monitored by Charles, always chasing away her nightmares to replace them with beautiful, colorful dreams about the future.

 

 

Before sunrise, Erik kissed Charles one last time and then went to his own room to sleep a couple of hours, shower and then meet with the rest of the house in the kitchen, Moira included with a suitcase, a new suit and a smile around people she now considered friends. 

 

-So… I know where they are. -Charles said like he would comment on how the weather was these days.- 

 

Alex stopped rinsing the dishes and turned to face him. All eyes on Charles as he looked around and smiled broadly. Raven was the only one who looked like she wanted to leave, running as fast as possible.

 

-I could sense Miss Frost’s mind last night, what a wicked woman, and I picked a particular image from her oblivious mind. I disguised my thoughts as Azazel’s ones to get it, but I as I found it I retreated fast. -Charles explained, moving around the kitchen to stretch his legs as Erik had told him days ago.- They’re in Washington right now, waiting to meet a Senator. Some… McGovern. We need to know who’s this man and why they’re interested in him in the first place.

 

-You’re thinking a bigger game, here. -Moira added, mind already far from there.- 

 

-I’m thinking huge. I’m thinking politicians, diplomats and a huge impact on society if Shaw or Frost get a grip on the Government. 

 

-We can’t let this happen, then… -Dr. Adler said in despair. She was a mutant but she wouldn’t fight like they would.- I’m sorry, it’s not my fight but I had to say it.

 

She seemed embarrassed, and as Erik at Charles, the telepath sighed and shook his head.

 

-It’s everyone’s fight. And you’re right, we can’t let this happen. -Charles reassured her with a warm tone and a hand on her shoulder. This calmed her.-

 

-I believe you, Charles. Just… make it right for her. -Dr. Adler shared a look with Raven, who hadn’t said a word about it all.- 

 

Moira was taking notes as she got Charles to tell her more details. They got three names. Two names and a woman that might know something about that man, Senator McGovern. They had to find a viable link between him and the rogue mutants out there. 

Erik usually kept to himself in these reunions, and then talked about it with Charles in private. This time they had Alex, sitting stubbornly with them after Moira left and Dr. Adler took Raven for a walk in the city. Raven’s abilities didn’t falter so far even in her condition. That was a blessing.

 

-We need to find them. -Alex said, hands in fists on the table. He was frowning and Erik wanted to send him to his room like a little kid but that’d be a mistake.- What if they infiltrate the Government and she takes their will? They’d do anything! They could start a war, or even try to… 

 

He trailed off and when he saw Charles’ pained expression he knew Alex was thinking bad, terrible things a young man shouldn’t think. He hadn’t seen a war. He shouldn’t be thinking about them and their horrors.

 

-We won’t let that happen, Alex. -Erik said, gripping his forearm for comfort. He could feel electricity coming out of his skin and he knew what that meant.- Hey, relax, Alex… You’ll help, I promise I’ll let you help us.

 

-Erik.

 

-What? -Erik looked up to Charles, frowning at him.- He’s got the right to do so.

 

-He’s too young, Erik.

 

-I’m your age, man! -Alex protested, standing up abruptly and then leaving the kitchen.

 

They were alone now and Erik switched chairs to sit next to Charles, who refused to look at him. He put a hand on top of his and leaned his forehead on Charles’ temple. He was risking getting caught and didn’t even care now.

 

-Hey… He’ll help, with or without your blessing. 

 

-I know. -Charles admitted bitterly.- I want to protect them all.

 

-Not letting them fight will only make them weak, Charles.

 

Charles gripped his hand, turned slightly and looked into his eyes as well as into his mind. Erik would never care about it. He had nothing to hide from this young, bright man that saved him so long ago.

 

-What do you suggest, then?

 

-Well, I have a few ideas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that first kiss has to get a better sequel on the next chapter.


	8. Mission, part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins now, with a new... bond formed and more to go, alliances that will come and go, new faces and again, the powerful duo that always needs attention.
> 
> Charles and Erik try to take one step at a time, end up running a marathon instead. And while Raven and Irene stay behind, a journey opens for the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is incomplete because I'm in the middle of exams but after this weekend, chapter 8 will be complete and that flashforward from Alex will make sense.

Part One.

 

October 6th, 1950. 20:26 P.M. 

 

Why there had to be these kind of complications? 

He swore everything went by the book up until a couple of minutes earlier, when the alarms started blaring, everyone ran and screamed like hell and he got pushed and pushed out of the way and out of the building. Alex was now staring at the police surrounded US Congress. And his friends were still inside with a bunch of angry and powerful mutants to deal with.   
And again, he couldn’t do shit to protect them.

 

Fuck!

 

October 5th, 1950.

 

Early morning was Charles’ favorite. Everyone’s minds were still waking up, still figuring out how to keep their dreams fresh only to lose them a mere second later. Their minds were easy to enter, too, and he could stay a little longer without risking being noticed. He was getting better at this too, every day that went by, his body and his mind were working together and making each other stronger. His hair looked better, the scars were too faded to be noticed unless touched, and he had a little color in his skin after a few weeks of sunrise during walks and exercise. Erik was killing him too with it and he loved every second because he had a chance to learn from that man every single day.   
Their minds were amazing together, melding when chess got too boring and they’d already shared another shy kiss. Not many had happened since the first time, a few days ago, but Charles was willing to wait for the right moment all the time. Alone, even if one person knew in the mansion. 

Raven’s mind was stronger than any other mind he’d touched. She could very well learn to drive him away or keep him out. He was willing to show her, too. 

Alex and Dr. Adler had very equal minds. Something to do with their abilities, surely, which had nothing to do but the way they worked was like that: physics. Pure physics like Charles’ ability. And the more he looked into Dr. Irene Adler’s head, the more he learned.  
Because there was something in Charles, something barely awake that needed information about everything in the world. Irene Adler, that young woman, had so much of it inside her head he had to know. And so he started, every morning, just before she was fully awake, to poke into her head, deep into it, and gather more and more about the world. About how biology worked, how their bodies reacted to this and that… and then he devoured data on how a mind works… because he could master them but he didn’t understand the way they… clicked. Charles, in a matter of five days, became a Doctor, too, bypassing a mind.

Deep down, he knew it was wrong, but there were no rules about mind reading and… mind stealing, right? So he set the rules because he was the only one who could, and that was just it. 

Erik was different. His knowledge was about survival, detective skills, hunting, saving people. Gathering them in a safe space. All he had to do was go into survival mode and all of his body, mind and soul worked as one fine machine. Charles had seen it, and then felt it in his memories. Charles was very interested in Erik’s vision of the world and why it had to be so optimistic. He’d known evil, Erik knew it and felt it in his own self and still he was willing to believe in good. In humanity… 

That made him angry. How could he even believe that? Had he not been paying attention? Humans hurt them all because of the way they were born. They killed based on race, religion, politics, money, power… and mutants were only another name on their ugly list. 

 

Still, Erik tried to see a different path there. A better, shared path for all of them and Charles could’ve sworn he was feeling like a prophet. 

 

Yet, they had some other things to do to get there, didn’t they?

So, back to early morning, Charles dressed up after a short shower, in comfy trousers, shirt and jumper, and then headed to the kitchen purposely avoiding eye contact with Erik as they both climbed down the stairs. Alex and Moira were discussing something in the hall, Alex still in his pyjamas and ruffled hair. She’d just arrived and smiled when she spotted them.

 

-I see you’re getting better every day, Charles… good to see you. -She greeted him with a shy smile and Charles hugged her briefly before guiding them to the kitchen.- 

 

-It’s all about effort and a strong set of muscles. -Charles said, proud of himself.- 

 

-Oh, please I’m blushing, stop it. -Erik complained, walking faster than them only to show them his smug grin. Charles scoffed and tried to punch him in the arm but missed and they all laughed like they were children.-

 

Well, Charles had the right to behave like that sometimes, because being forced into adulthood by torture granted you that. 

Anyway, they had little time for playing, so after a nice breakfast, Moira took her suitcase and opened it on the table while Erik cleaned the dishes, listening to them. Charles made sure his brain noticed every word. 

 

-Raymond McGovern, forty-six, born in New York, then moved to Washington D.C. after marrying a noble, basically. Old blood, European, Elizabeth Mannerheim has a lot of money and a strong grip on the Senate. Her husband started to grow there after he married so I dig into it and yeah, basically, he’s her puppet. Shaw wants her, not her husband. Still, he need him to get to her and tomorrow there’s a debate on law enforcement and a few more things. This will carry on for a month, at least, but… -Moira sighed, lay back on her chair and looked at them before continuing.- Shaw’s been spotted. Not alone, no, Frost and a young, scared man were with him. I’ve identified him. He’s sixteen and already a genius, this Hank McCoy. He’s studying in college already and three days ago he was reported missing. His father says a red smoke took his son…

 

All eyes avoided Raven. All eyes but Erik’s, always so brave... Charles looked at Erik, never leaving Raven’s pained face, and he knew telepathy wasn’t the only thing that allowed them to communicate without words. Her chest heaved twice before she set her jaw and turned to Moira, expecting more.

 

No one talked until Moira nodded.

 

-I need you to stay here because of your condition and because you’re not really prepared for this. I’m being honest and my superiors won’t allow me to let you go. Dr. Adler will back me up. 

 

She did. Dr. Adler apologised to Raven but she was calm and understood why. Hell, Charles was sure she didn’t even want to go there and face Azazel’s actions for herself. She fiddled with her own hands as Moira diverted the conversation back to her speech. Actually, it was a plan she wanted to carry on next day, hoping they could get to Frost, Shaw and Azazel, apprehend them and rescue the boy. Also, they wanted to know why the hell McGovern’s wife was their target. Was it, though? Target? Ally? Enemy? No doubt that woman had power and Shaw wanted it for his purposes.

 

-I can get that information from her if I get close enough. -Charles assured them, and Erik sat by his side to show him support. He knew.- I… I’ll do it. But I need Erik with me, maybe Alex for backup if we get ambushed. I have no doubt Shaw will have no remorse in killing us… but Emma Frost is ruthless and she’ll use her powers, very much like mine, to make us suffer before even thinking about death. 

 

-Then I should be going, too. -Dr. Adler complained, and Raven was already standing up to grab her arms and force her to look at her.-

 

-No you’re not! You’re not going! Why would you? What if something happens to you and you’re never coming back? What happens to me and…? -Raven cried, actually cried while Dr. Adler tried to calm her down. She’d expected it, of course. Her powers allowed her to brace herself for these things.- 

 

-Raven, dear… I…

 

-She won’t go. -Moira said, and it was final. Charles knew it from her eyes.- She’s a civilian, and while Erik, Alex and Charles aren’t agents or military, they’ve been granted a special document to complete this mission. Dr. Adler, fortunately, doesn’t have it.

 

Raven took two steps back from all of them and then ran away with tears in her eyes and pure frustration projected into his mind. Charles blocked it and sent Alex to be with her. No one was to be alone from now on. 

 

-So. How do we do that?

 

Moira put all the paperwork on the table, with blueprints from the US Congress, which made Erik scoff and find it more interesting every second.   
She said where to meet the FBI agents, where they would change clothes and take fake IDs. Charles wouldn’t use the wheelchair, as was originally planned, because Emma had seen him in one or so Charles thought from Azazel’s mind. They didn’t even know the way he looked now and that was a good sign. They had advantages, like Erik’s personal ability to hide in plain sight, Alex’s speed and great control over his power (or at least he could control when not to explode), and Charles’ mind-reading and mental shield would protect them from Emma Frost. 

 

-She’s strong but I’m stronger. And I’ve something she doesn’t… -After creating a good ten seconds of dramatic silence, Charles finished the line.- Experience. 

 

-Hell, that was bad even from you. -Raven said, back from her room. She was leaning on the door frame and Alex stood behind her, softly chuckling.-

 

-Shut up, I’m funny.

 

That night, when they were packing light for the travel to Washington DC, with Moira gone to set it all up and Alex pacing the kitchen, Raven came to him for a hug. And he hugged her with all his love and protectiveness he’d never had a change to experience before. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to flow into hers, mentally preparing her to be alone, to be strong and to be sure of what to do if something wrong happened to him, Alex or, God forbid, Erik.

 

-You know I could’ve helped, right? -She asked, sitting on the bed by the handbag. She touched the buttons of a blue cardigan she bought him last time she and Dr. Adler went to town.- 

 

-Of course I know. You’ve the greatest power of all: you can become anyone and trick the whole world if you wanted… 

 

He wandered into the bathroom to get his toothbrush and a couple of things more. He felt Erik’s presence before he knocked on the door. Charles didn’t hear Raven’s steps but the surprise on Erik’s face projected into his mind from Raven’s head. The naivety on his face was heartwarming.

 

-Come on in, I was just leaving anyway… -She used that teenager tone that indicated anything she said was a complete, absolute lie. And Charles loved it.- 

 

When he emerged from the bathroom, Erik was just closing the door.

 

-You’ve been awfully quiet today, my friend. -Charles accused him, toothbrush finally inside the handbag.- What’s on your mind?

 

They stared at each other, long enough for others to be uncomfortable, but between them, it was only the usual thing to happen when words were just not right. He felt Erik’s mind opening before he could even think of going in, and that made him smile because he was so, so brilliant he should’ve had his powers, too. Erik would’ve been so much better than Charles with them.  
What he felt in his mind was no other thing than fear. Excitement, yes, but fear of losing him before the even had a chance.

 

That broke his heart and in two short steps he had Erik in his arms. Well, he had claimed his lips and Erik corresponded immediately, grabbing his waist to pull them closer together in a searing kiss that had nothing to do with the others. This was a desperate act to say they didn’t want to let go of each other in case they’d never see each other again. This was desperate and perfect. 

Erik’s lips were hard, his mouth hot and he smelled so good Charles only had to reach that part of his brain in the middle of the day to make himself dizzy. And when he ran his hands over his neck and jaw he found he was the one that had trouble breathing. When they parted, Erik didn’t look any better.

 

-Does it bother you? -Erik asked, but Charles was too gone to even think about what that meant.- That I want you so bad, does it bother you?

 

-You know… this might as well be our last moments alone. 

 

-Yeah?

 

-Yeah, and uhm… -Charles swallowed before he choked on his own saliva and tugged at Erik’s belt until they were almost on the bed.- And I mean, tomorrow we have a mission and there are mutant criminals and they could hurt us and, and… 

 

-So what do you suggest, Charles? Do we run from the fight? -Now Erik was teasing, because he knew that voice and he wouldn’t just go now. He was enjoying himself and Charles too.- 

 

-Run? I could make another kind of fight more interesting now, Erik. -He actually gasped his name when Erik lowered his head to kiss, lick and bite his neck like... like… well, he had nothing to compare that from, so he relayed on Erik’s expertise and closed his eyes as his hands grabbed Erik’s thin shirt. That man ran hot.- 

 

-Do you know what kind of trouble we’re getting into? 

 

Well. He knew. He wasn’t stupid. He knew it wasn’t natural to feel that way about men, but he felt the same around women too and that didn’t mean anything. He felt what he felt, and he’d just learned it was basic in someone’s head the moment they were born. Love, sex, instincts were there as babies and would be there forever in everyone until they die. Charles learned this reading their minds. He knew why everyone hated those unnatural feelings. Again, they were too afraid to even learn what they didn’t know and that lead to fear and violence. Well then, Charles was feeling rather the opposite right now and he just wanted to know Erik was on board too.

 

-I know and I’m willing to risk anything for you, okay? You did before and I want this now. I’m aware of the risks, Erik… 

 

And he didn’t only mean a house with other three occupants, with close bedrooms, too. He didn’t mean making noise or getting caught. That could be forgotten. Charles could make them all forget they ever saw or heard them in any suspicious way.   
The risks he meant were one of them dead tomorrow, in a week, a month or a year because of what they were getting into. It meant being each other’s weakness, the one person they killed for or being used against the other. It meant so much more than the present. Somehow they were ready to face all that because none of them had ever felt that fear before. 

 

It was a risk none understood. Nothing like this had ever happened before, but looking into each other’s eyes now felt like the right thing to do. Of course, they were too young, too bright and too fast for the world, because it wasn’t that easy, or it shouldn’t have been for them to close the last gap between them and join for what turned to be the most beautiful experience so far.   
Erik lowered them both to the bed, handbag already on the floor, and they began to kiss, caress, grab and pull until not a stitch was on their skins. Erik felt on fire against him, Charles not shy about how much he liked it when he straddled his legs at midnight.

That next, dangerous day began with Charles gasping and moaning, not a single sound of pain or discomfort. Erik had taken care of him for an hour, and Charles had been inside of many guards’ heads to fear for the worst, so when Erik did the exact opposite of those experiences, he’d almost cried of relief. In his caring hands, Charles would never fear getting hurt.

Pleasure had been something in other people’s minds for many years. Things Charles had been deprived of just for the sake of science.   
Erik was kind, loving, never once possessing in an aggressive manner. He’d suffered too much violence to even think of using it against… him. Charles tried to keep his tears from falling, but as he failed, he kissed Erik’s lips and trembled with his whole body, shaking when they both finished, spent and so tired their limbs seemed too heavy to even move. 

 

Charles ended up half sprawled over Erik, playing with the curves over his ribs while a hand touched his hair. The lights were off somehow and Charles smiled to himself as he kissed Erik’s chest, not even aware of his own body by then.

 

They only had a few hours of sleep and Charles couldn’t even close his eyes. His mind was already melding with Erik’s, trying to know what this meant to him, when a hand gently grabbed his wrist.

 

-You could just ask me, Charles. -Erik chuckled, and didn’t seem to be upset but Charles recoiled anyways, some memories filtering inside a beautiful experience.- It’s alright, Charles. I promise I don’t mind you inside my head. It’s something I’m already used to. But I like you asking things, speaking your mind and not only… manifesting.

 

Charles looked up and leaned on his arms, moving enough to face Erik. A light touch over his cheek made the older man smile lovingly, and corresponded with him wrapping his arms around Charles. Erik wasn’t a giant, but his arms and whole body felt like a rock against his, still too tender even after weeks of exercise. He’d work harder when they were free again. Free from Shaw, Emma and Azazel’s threat.

 

-If we’re alive after… tomorrow, I want to continue this. Us, I mean. -Charles confessed. And he thought they were already on “this” for longer than they were aware of.- You’ve searched all over the world from me and I’ve been into you since you rescued me. Since I remembered you from years ago, I believe. What I want to say is… We can build something here, together, Erik. We’re the key to it, I know it. 

 

That seemed to be too much for Erik. He didn’t expect it but was actually thinking about it.

 

Like before, too young to even know what they were getting themselves into, but life is about experience, falling and coming up, fighting and surrendering and then everything all over again until life was done. Heartbreak was something neither of them thought about in those beautiful moments, the very early morning of the 5th of October, when the whole house dreamed of the future except for them, who started to create it with those words.

 

-Then let’s make it happen. After tomorrow. -Erik said reverently, kissing Charles one more time before sleep claimed them.-

 

Next morning, the mission truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... lovely you're here to read this. I appreciate all kinds of criticism.


	9. Mission, part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Congress full of people, Emma Frost, Sebastian Shaw and Azazel. What could go wrong?
> 
> Easy. 
> 
> Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I planned to write this next week but I had to do it now because I just love it so much.

October 6th, 1950.

 

Already on their way to Washington DC and Alex was half asleep on Erik’s shoulder. Moira was driving, decided to go with them in case something happened, quietly chatting with Charles as he was telling her a story about his life before his father died. Alex was very aware of a few things. Charles and Erik had a strange dynamic since that morning and he couldn’t say if they were angry, upset or had had an argument last night and none of them had slept at all.   
So he chose to sit with Erik in the back stats, in case those two would argue and spoil the trip. It was a long ass trip and Alex wanted peace, so Charles’ voice in the background was awesome, and Erik’s… well, his energy? That was amazingly good, too. When Erik trained him, right after Charles, he was still patient and wanted him to get better and find his own peace. 

He couldn’t help falling asleep on his shoulder and Erik didn’t mind either, so half the trip passed easily. When they stopped for gas and a snack, Alex got out to stretch his legs and find the toilet. Moira and Erik sat on a bench nearby, eating what looked like tacos and trying to look dignified despite their inexperience. Charles had just left the gas station and came to him with a smile. He looked older than eighteen, and Alex was eighteen so he knew what he was saying. 

 

-Are you okay, Alex? Your thoughts were a bit confusing this morning… -instead of walking to Moira and Erik, Charles walked him to the other direction, slow and steady.-

 

-I’m fine, really. I just… you two seemed a little angry with each other. Your… energies? Yeah, your energies seemed off to me. 

 

It was fine to speak out loud about his abilities. Alex didn’t just use pure energy, he kind of felt it in other people. He asked Charles, once, if he’d be able to control others’ energies one day and they decided it didn’t matter until he learned to completely control his own. They dropped the subject after that and Alex knew that was a scary thought, but Charles didn’t judge him.

 

-We’re not angry, but we stayed up late at night and that… Well, it leaves you like this. Neither of us could sleep and we kept each other company. That’s all. -Charles assured him and Alex nodded in agreement.- So… no more questions? It’s okay, I don’t mind them. You are a very inquisitive young man and that’s good, Alex.

 

-You talk like… a teacher or a parent, you know that? -Alex laughed and took them back to Moira and Erik. The man followed them back with his eyes and Alex felt strangely safe.- 

 

-I’m aware of that, yes… 

 

 

A few hours later, Alex was feeling trapped in the car even when he was in the front seat, with Moira and Charles in the back, taking naps in turns. Erik had turned the radio on and some gospel songs he remembered from church made their way to his memory. He sang some of them, and Erik smiled evrey time.

 

-You know them? -Erik asked after the fifth song and a few commercials.-

 

-You don’t?! -Alex asked in return, looking at him like he just grew two heads on each ear.-

 

-The melodies, perhaps. I’m Jewish, I know Jewish and romani songs... some North American and British pop? Classical music. But no gospel or Christian songs, sorry kid. 

 

-Oh… I had a Jewish girl as a friend when I was a kid. A real kid, not like what you just said, smart-ass. Anna. My god, I liked her so much… her parents were French, you know? Do you think they…? -He didn’t know what to say then. It was a horrible thing what happened to Erik’s folks and Alex had been too young to watch the news back then.- Forget it.

 

-Hey, it’s okay, say it. I won’t be angry at you for asking.

 

Alex looked at him and his eyes traveled to Erik’s forearm. The numbers stood out like a warning. He’d been hurt and he was gonna get people to safety from the oppressors. 

 

-Did that hurt? -He was sure he looked red all over, and he hated it because he shouldn’t feel that way but Alex had a default system: feeling sorry for not being there to help.- 

 

-Not as much as other things… -Erik nodded and stopped at the red light. His face turned serene but a little tense.- I felt… we all felt really humiliated, though. They stripped us of our identity and we just became numbers and subjects.

 

-I’m sorry, Erik. I’m so sorry that ever happened to you. -He leaned on the window and braced himself from the cold in and out of his body.-

 

-Thank you. Most americans just want to forget it all or pretend that happened a long time ago and far, far away. I don’t blame them but they’re weak and make us look like we’re… -He made a face and dropped the subject, not really finding the right word. Still, Alex understood quite well.-

 

-I heard… they, I mean, the nazis, made experiments on people. Because they saw you as different and less than human beings… Erik, did they hurt us because we’re not humans?

 

Now that was different. Alex knew Moira and Charles were fully awake and waiting for an answer. Alex held his breath and mentally kicked himself for even asking. 

 

-I believe so. I also think they were afraid of you. The nazis weren’t afraid of us, they just needed to blame someone for the crisis and all the suffering. These people are different. They want us dead or to become their lab rats to learn how to find us and kill us. 

 

-Tale as old as time. -Charles said.- The weak find a strong minority.

 

-What do you mean? -Moira asked, frowning at that statement.- 

 

-When the Neanderthals met the Homo Sapiens. Not formally met, but they eventually found each other, some mated to our surprise, and then died out because they weren’t as advanced as the Homo Sapiens. 

 

Well, another scary thought.

 

-I don’t think we’re the bad ones here… -Alex protested, looking back to face Charles.- 

 

-Neither were the Homo Sapiens back then. They were just different, just as nature made them. Just like we’re different now. -Charles explained but Moira didn’t seem to agree.-

 

-Different from us. -She said, her frown deepening.- You mean that, do you? We’re the Homo Sapiens and you are… what? A new kind of species?

 

Erik gripped the wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white, but his face was calm as always. For a minute, they all fell silent and Alex knew Erik and Charles were talking in their minds.

 

-I don’t want to imply anything like we’re superior, I’m sorry Moira. -Charles apologized shortly after that uncomfortable silence.- Or that you’re in danger now that we’re… growing. Humans and mutants could very well live in peace.

 

-Yeah, like we’re living in peace now. -Alex complained and snorted a laugh. They all waited for him to continue.- My neighborhood was full of Japanese, Armenian, Cuban and Mexican people. I was one of the few white families and still, we managed to make them feel like shit sometimes. I was a kid, my brother too young to know about that stuff, but I grew up with very diverse people and learned I had the power to make them all look bad if I wanted. I also had the power to be a hero, and I don’t mean with my abilities. I helped them, whenever I could, but the outsiders eventually saw me like “One of them” and put me in the ground a few times. You know? Human race won’t accept us, mutants, until they accept each other as equals. 

 

And not a single word was exchanged until they arrived to Washington DC and checked in their motel with their brand new fake IDs.   
What Alex said seemed to shake something within Moira, but Erik and Charles were mostly affected by it. He felt sorry for making them feel that way but talking about evolution, races and mutants was stupid. People would never grow up and learn because they were too weak and selfish. Most people. Moira was okay. He liked her and even looked up to her. She was a woman in the FBI and not a secretary, she was a Junior agent in front of a very dangerous situation. He knew her position was meant to scare her off and run back to the safety of her desk and meaningless tasks. She was stronger than many men in her position, and she would never run from danger. She was actually leading them to it.

 

-Okay, I got two rooms. Alex, wanna share? -She asked him when she was back from reception.- 

 

Alex nodded, knowing Erik and Charles would always choose a shared room if possible, because they were inseparable and had been since the day they met.

 

-Yeah, but can I use the phone first? I want to speak with Raven.

 

The telephone booths were outside and he called the mansion. Raven answered and told him she already missed them all. He just wanted to check with her and the house and make sure they were fine. Irene would have her on the provisional lab and her office all day and he could hear her anguish already.

Once he was back to Moira’s room, he found them all there, looking at two maps and a lot of papers with blurred names, words and places that made no sense to him.

 

-There’s a suit, shoes, hat and fake reading glasses in the bathroom, Alex. -She pointed at the right direction and went back to Charles and Erik to review their plan, talking fast but clear on the right places, the meeting points and backup plans in case something went terribly wrong.- With Emma, we don’t really know.

 

He was supposed to be there as back-up for them, too, but as she said, they didn’t actually know what Emma was capable of because all the reports were just not good enough. Their minds had been tampered with, their memories altered, and even one of them still thought he was a chicken. Charles had to meet him to fix it, but first they needed to finish this. And they had to get them here, fast and quietly, if possible.  
A few days ago, he heard Charles saying he could make a person’s perception of time different. He could play that card, but they didn’t know if Emma was aware of that power or could counterattack with something else, vile and cruel. They all knew that was her style. Shaw might be the boss, leader or whatever, but she was his bodyguard and that meant she was more dangerous than him. Alex could see it in her when they met. Her predatory smile and cold eyes… he’d felt her mind, too, and it was icy in a very uncomfortable way. 

He loved Charles’ mind, the warmth, the familiarity… hers was a cage made of diamond and ice, but Charles said he’d protect them all from her, and as he had experience with having them close, Alex trusted him. Everyone trusted Charles, Erik more than anyone. 

 

Once he was suited up and came out of the bathroom, it was Moira’s turn. Erik and Charles were already dressed and they looked like politicians, just like the fake IDs proved. 

 

-How come I get to be a reporter? Everyone hates them there! -He complained, and he watched as Erik and Charles looked at each other with annoying, matching smiles.- Okay, mom and dad, stop it.

 

When he turned around to rummage through his duffel bag, he missed their blushes, thank God. 

 

The place was full. Politicians, official cars, press, protesters and even an helicopter up above watching carefully. That was new. But Moira shrugged it off and said it was likely another measure of defense. They met four FBI agents, and then six police officers in civilian clothes. They were all aware they wanted to catch their subjects quietly but it was needed. By all means necessary, and alive.   
Like, not that hard, right?

Alex could’ve sighed a hundred times in the past hour. Everything seemed off, he didn’t like it. The noise, so many people together, screaming, squeezing them… 

Moira waited outside, close to the main exit, and she gave them the visual order to go in. Erik and Charles went in first, showing their IDs but Charles moved his fingers up to his temple and two seconds later they were in. Moira waited for long five minutes until he received his own visual and they let him in. He was supposed to be with the New York Times, covering the conference. They knew he was with the police, too, so no questions asked. 

It was quieter inside, only hushed conversations, heels clicking on the floor, the sound of papers rustling and the muffled noise outside finally died out when he followed Erik and Charles into the large room where the big decisions happened. Well, that was a lie, really. A sweet lie everyone loved to believe in, but Alex had something else to do. He had to spot them first and then tell Charles. Well, Charles would know when he saw them.

Alex had to take a good look at them, and he was very good at it. His chest felt tight after twenty minutes and the meeting had just started. He was stressed, and that didn’t help him harness his ability any better. He reached out to Charles, seeking comfort, any help or relief. It came in gentle waves of calm through his body and mind, but it didn’t do anything to his head, clear as always. 

It wasn’t until five minutes later when he saw him. Sebastian. He was wearing a white and pale blue lounge suit, hat included, and he was smiling in a way that made Alex’s skin crawl. 

 

-Charles… -Alex whispered even if he didn’t need it. He was afraid of him, and if he was there, Emma had to be close. He was terrified of her.- 

 

A second later, he felt Charles’ mind awake in his, and somehow he could feel he was looking through his eyes, if that made sense. The metal near the wall rattled softly and he knew Erik was nervous, too.   
He couldn’t recall how he felt next, other than cold as hell, because a hand had touched his shoulder and suddenly he was paralyzed. His body wouldn’t move and his mind wouldn’t work. The last thing he felt from Charles was anger, and then he heard her voice right beside his ear when Sebastian looked at him, smiling.

 

-Hello, honey. Time to wreak some havok, don’t you think? -her voice was nothing but a threat, and Alex would’ve run as fast as he could. If he could move at all. He just prayed… for something.-

 

His mind was replaced with frozen dread and he lost control. 

 

 

Erik pushed people away while Charles tried to regain control on Alex. People were screaming at them for disturbing the conference, but none of that mattered. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a man getting dragged out of the room but he knew police officers and FBI agents were outside, looking for McGovern and his wife. So he kept the path clear for Charles, but before they could reach half of the way, they saw Alex. He was walking in a strange way, like straining to be upright, but then Charles grabbed his arm and he leaned on his body for support. Erik grabbed him around the waist and tried to walk him out of the way of the congressmen. They asked who the kid was when the worst thing happened.  
Alex screamed in agony, balled his hands in fists and tried to fight the beams of pure energy that came out of his chest and torso. Charles screamed, too, unable to gain control over Emma’s grip on Alex. He grabbed onto Erik’s arm tighter, closed his eyes and tried to fight her off to no avail. 

Erik couldn’t do what Charles could but he lifted a metal lamp and threw it across the room to Alex’s head. Half of the ceiling and two walls were broken from Alex’s outburst but no one seemed hurt. People were screaming and running to the next exit but there was chaos all around. They bumped into Erik so many times he took Charles and pressed him against the wall, chest to chest, while he protected him with his body. He couldn’t do anything for Alex for now and waited very long two minutes until they could move around. 

Sebastian was near Alex’s head and he tutted in disapproval. Hands in his pockets and a flashing smile on his face, he looked like death. Emma was nowhere to be found and that was worrying enough. 

 

Charles stumbled until he leaned on a chair and looked down where Sebastian stared at them. No one but them were there to witness what came next. 

Erik threw him off just enough to keep Alex safe from him with a push from the same lamp. Enough to distract him, Charles held his mind and for a minute it seemed like they’d won. And then Charles shrieked in pain and hit his head with the wall, not enough to knock him out, though. Erik tried to get to him but Charles shook his head and he knew he had to get Shaw. He had to, so he jumped over the black lines of chairs until he found himself face to face with the older man. 

 

-Are you here to save me from my freedom, Erik? -Shaw asked him and he started to circle him like a vulture so Erik did the same. He hadn’t seen his powers, not in the act, and from what he’d read about him, it wasn’t something he wanted to see.- Come on, you know this is wrong. You know they’re just using you against your own people. Your true people. 

 

-You know nothing about me. -Erik said, panting.- Give yourself up, Shaw. I didn’t set you free to become a terrorist.

 

-Am I a terrorist? -Shaw looked offended, and he scoffed before continuing his speech.- Dear Erik… I feel sorry for you if you don’t see what’s going on. We’re here to stay. We’re here to make a statement. Mutants are not their slaves, why are you trying to stop us? You’re us, too. 

 

Alex began to stirr and Sebastian kicked him gently in the leg, chuckling to himself as if that was the funniest thing in the world now. Erik tried to calm himself but soon a hundred pieces of metal all over the room threatened to stick in so many parts of Shaw’s body he raised his hands to show Erik he wouldn’t hut the boy.

Erik trusted him as much as he trusted a snake. 

 

-Touch him and you’ll bleed, I swear. 

 

-I won’t hurt my own, boy. -And yet that sounded like a fucking lie.- 

 

-He’s not yours and I’m not your boy. Where’s Emma? And Azazel? Alex saw her but he couldn’t be seen in the out. Where are they? -A pen flew to Shaw’s throat and he opened his mouth. The sadistic bastard looked like he was having so much fun.-

 

Erik tried not to kill him. That would fix nothing but he didn’t want any of his… new family hurt. Alex was a good kid and he didn’t have to be there, risking his life like this. Erik promised he wouldn’t get hurt and yet…

 

-I’m here, big boy. What do you propose? -He smelled her perfume before he could see her, but the moment he turned around he had a metal bar around her neck. She changed into her diamond form the moment it touched her skin but she still struggled. He could feel her cold mental fingers trying to get his mind, but Charles’ power fought her off this time and she growled at him.-

 

In an audible gasp, he turned to see… Charles was not up there, recovering. Charles was nowhere to be seen and that worried him the most. 

 

{Where are you? I got them}, asked Erik, knowing Charles would hear.

 

{I’ve found Azazel, McGovern and the kid Emma kidnapped}, came as an answer with an image of the Senator, a young boy of Raven’s age, and the Red Devil.

 

-You’re done. Both of you.

 

 

Charles took his chance and escaped the confrontation when the red smoke appeared and disappeared next to the emergency exists. Erik had Sebastian under control and he had secured Erik’s mind so he’d be just fine without him. He hated to leave him there, alone with that maniac, but he had a chance to make things right. Alex was still out and Erik would take care of the kid. 

 

He groaned as he stood up, his legs trembling and a red hot pain across his back threatening him to make him fall and be useless. Charles forced his body to respond and he made Shaw’s mind forget he was even there, walking out of the large room. He took the mind of two janitors, a security agent and two secretaries to locate Azazel. He couldn’t take his mind, because Emma protected him and Shaw just like he did with Erik and Moira. He’d failed Alex and he’d make it up to him, later. 

But now he was in the head of a knocked out Senator on the ground, next to a very nervous Senator McGovern and a scared young boy. He had to be Hank McCoy, the lost kid Moira told them about last day. His father said a red smoke took him and there he was, his tail around McGovern’s neck and Hank McCoy crying silent tears. He couldn’t reach out to him without alerting Emma, so he hid behind the wall, closed his eyes and focused on waking up only a few parts of the passed out Senator’s brain in order to control his body. They were in an office, so he made the Senator’s body kick Azazel’s legs, which gave out and he was on the floor the next second, and then found a letter opener.   
Charles made the man stab Azazel on the shoulder, and when he felt the tail around the man he retreated his hold on his head before it was too late. He could feel another man’s death. He’d been forced to feel it in the facility and he was scared enough for a lifetime. 

He found a crack in Emma’s hold on Azazel. Because Erik had her. 

 

{Where are you? I got them}, Erik said in his mind. 

 

The perfect distraction. Charles revealed himself and before Azazel could escape, Charles made him scream in agony, his mind scrambling memories, inhibitions, languages, dreams and nightmares, faces, voices all in the same mix. Azazel was experiencing his life at the same time over and over again. 

 

-Get out. Find Agent Moira McTaggert… -Charles panted from the effort and looked at them with his face red and trembling. He was struggling to keep Erik’s head safe while Emma tried to take Azazel back.- She’s got your wife, Senator. She’ll take care of you, Hank. Don’t worry, you’re safe now. 

 

They didn’t hesitate. They didn’t stop, as Emma seemed to use all her strength on fighting Charles off. But Charles was winning. Fought her cold with flames and Azazel was his. He stopped screaming and holding his head to stand up and be ready for Charles’ command.   
He smiled sideways and wiped the sweat off his brow. His fingers went back to his temple and forged one mission into his brain: take Alex outside and come back here. 

And so he did. The red smoke took him away and Charles staggered back until he found the desk and sat on top, fighting the urge to cry and scream in anger. His mind was strong but his body refused to work properly and that was maddening. 

Not a minute passed and Charles found himself in the company of Azazel. He knew what he should do. He had to take him to Moira, make him pay for helping Emma and Sebastian committing such crimes. He should but he had other ideas. 

 

Azazel stood there, lost in a dark room he’d built just for him. Only a part of him was awake, so he opened a window in his mind to make himself be heard. 

 

{Forget about Raven. You’re leaving her behind and you’ll forget her face, name, scent, looks and everything about her. Get the fuck away from America. Go back to Russia or I’ll kill you next time. I’ll take your mind and burn it until your body is the only thing that’s alive. I don’t want to kill you… No. I wanted to. But you’ll go and accept this as mercy. Once you’re in Russia, you’ll forget about Emma, Sebastian, Erik, Alex and me and you’ll never come back. Go.}

 

And the devil disappeared, leaving behind a red smoke that dissipated a few seconds later. Charles made his way back to Erik. 

He found the FBI surrounding Erik, Frost and Shaw, Moira holding her gun to the woman’s head. Many of those agents looked at them like they were something out of this world, even Erik, and when they put special handcuffs to Emma and Sebastian, one of them tried to take Erik as well. 

 

-He’s one of us, Johnson! -Moira yelled at the agent but he still tried to grab Erik’s hands.-

 

-Stop! -Charles screamed from the door, holding himself upright there. They looked at him and Emma smiled in a way he didn’t like. At all.- Touch Erik and you’ll be thinking you’re babies for a month!

 

The agent hesitated and that was, when no one was looking, Emma jumped and, in her diamond form, kicked Shaw so hard he threw him against the wall. The wall broke and they all looked at her in disbelief. Charles and Erik were the only ones reacting to Shaw’s outburst of kinetic energy that made the room explode. 

 

With them in it. 

 

 

Alex had just woken up when he felt the ground shaking. He stood up in wobbly legs and a massive headache. He felt his clothes half burned and remembered what happened inside. 

Oh, no. He was outside. 

Why there had to be these kind of complications? 

He swore everything went by the book up until a couple of minutes earlier, when the alarms started blaring, everyone ran and screamed like hell and he got pushed and pushed out of the way and out of the building. Alex was now staring at the police surrounded US Congress. And his friends were still inside with a bunch of angry and powerful mutants to deal with.   
And again, he couldn’t do shit to protect them.

 

Fuck!

 

Had there been minutes? Or hours?

He saw the firefighters holding the receding flames, a police line set around the Congress, and he was with an FBI agent he’d met back in Westchester. The agent was looking at the Congress in disbelief. 

 

-What happened!? -He groaned, rubbing his forehead like a mad man.- 

 

-There was an explosion, kid. Agent McTaggert and eight of our agents were still inside… 

 

That’s when the doors opened and they were out. Emma in handcuffs, two agents holding her, another carrying Agent Moira in his arms and Erik doing the same with Charles. They were all hurt, coughing, burnt and bleeding from cuts on their arms, faces, legs and back some of them. 

Alex ran up to them with other police officers, FBI and paramedics. The paramedics won and took control of the situation, yelling orders and treating Moira and Charles first as they were priority. 

After half an hour of being unable to get close to them, Alex was going mad. He couldn’t hear the people screaming over the police line, the press screaming questions to every soul they saw… the could only hear the paramedics and that was enough to make him scream. He didn’t, because if he did he might… He might hurt them. 

 

-Alex… 

 

Alex looked up, gasped and then ran up to Erik, held him tight and cried in his shoulder like a frightened child. Erik held him back, assured him they were all fine, just a little sore, and they would head up home soon enough. He wanted to believe Erik but he’d seen the blood on Charles’ temple and ear. He’d seen a piece of wood stuck in Moira’s side. He’d seen Emma only dirty, victorious even in handcuffs. She had to pay.

 

-Alex, we’re okay. I protected Charles, Moira and the agents that were close to me before the explosion. She kicked Sebastian hard and that triggered his powers. He exploded the room and then escaped. But we’ve got her, McGovern and the kid. 

 

Erik was so strong. He kept calm always and even when he had to know Alex was to blame here, he didn’t lash out at him for being weak. Alex wiped the tears off his face and nodded calmly.

 

-Moira has to go to the hospital. But me, you and Charles are going back to the hotel to wait for her. We’re leaving together, okay?

 

Alex nodded and he allowed Erik to guide him to the back of the ambulance, where Charles was on the stretcher, awake but in a bad shape. 

 

-I’ll ride in the front. Stay with him… -Erik said, and he saw the way they looked at each other before he left them alone.-

 

-Well… I’m glad you’re okay. -Alex said uncomfortably, sitting by his side and ignoring all the blood. He didn’t like seeing Charles like that, but he’d seen him worse.- 

 

-I could say the same. You scared me, Alex. I thought I’d lost you to her. -Charles reached out to him and he grabbed his hand.- I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from her…

 

His eyes asked for forgiveness and Alex couldn’t understand. He was the one that lost control. He should’ve let his power go then, before she could even try to get into his head. Alex had been weak, slow, and that had cost the lives of five agents…

 

-Stop that. Alex, stop that right now. -Alex looked up and saw him so concerned his heart hurt a little. Those eyes were not filled with hate or anger against him. Charles didn’t have it in him and Alex wondered if he was blind.- I see perfectly well and this is not your fault so stop that. I mean it, I… I’m so tired, I just want to shower and go to sleep. 

 

The ambulance started to move and Alex nodded, holding his hand until they arrived at the hotel. Well, that night he’d get nightmares of losing his family. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Hank in the next one.


	10. Coming home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's being interrogated, Moira's had an awful day and the guys go back home. With an adition.

October 7th, 1950. Washington D.C. 

 

Moira was rubbing her forehead with one hand while the other held a coffee mug. It was hot enough to burn her skin but she felt nothing. She was so tired. Everything hurt and she had to thank Erik Lehnsherr she was even alive.   
The blast had thrown her to a desk and it would’ve broke her hip but a metal piece of the ceiling prevented it from happening. That same piece of metal bent to protect her from the debris, fire and basically every shit flying around in flames.   
The mutant had protected them all, even Emma, because he understood they needed her alive or their case was done.

Now she wanted her dead. They’d administered the telepath some sort of vaccine replicated from Striker’s files. Well, his doctors or better put, butchers.  
She didn’t agree with it. Moira had read all the files and it made her feel sick. The very thought of applying some form of measure against a monster like Emma made her feel sick, too. But they had no choice. She’d made an agent shoot another one, his friend. And Emma was confused, hurt and not concentrated enough to hurt people. But she had and now they had to… punish her. 

Moira had given the order. No one complained after that and they all followed her orders now. She gained their respect getting hurt in the Congress but now she had their loyalty. 

 

She didn’t like the way things turned, though. Sebastian Shaw and Azazel in the wind, problems with McCoy’s parents and the whole press biting her ass. Her boss had it all under control and that’s all she needed to hear to keep working.   
Now, she was about to interrogate the suspect. Fuck that. Emma Frost, the monster that started the whole mess. She was sure about that but Moira had to use her skills and not a hunch. Not even her emotions had to be in the way here, but she was a little bit compromised. Moira was still recovering from a concussion, first and second-degree burns on her forearms and heels… And she was there, standing in front of the fake mirror while Emma Frost looked back at her. 

She knew the drug was strong enough to make her telepathy mild to non-threatening, but her eyes pierced the mirror to clash into hers. 

 

-She’s evil. -An agent said, sipping from his own mug.- I’ve seen evil. She scares me, McTaggert. Are you sure you want to go in?

 

Moira looked back at him. He was older than her, way older. He was a Sergeant in D.C. which meant he’d seen his fair amount of evil, like he said. His eyes were not sad, just tired, but she feared she’d look like him years from now. No, she had to fight smarter than them. All of them. 

 

-I can’t let her go. She’s mine. -She stated, drawing in a great amount of air into her lungs. She could still smell the smoke and it reminded her why she was there.- 

 

-Knock yourself out, but if she starts something funny, I’m taking you out of there, whether you like it or not. -He warned her.

 

And she nodded before setting the mug down and entering the interrogation room.  
There was more light inside than outside: a method to prevent the perps from sleeping while waiting. Emma Frost looked ready to fight at any moment. She was dirty with smoke and blood, her own and other’s. Her slacks, blouse, jacket and coat were not white anymore, and her hair looked half ridiculous, half wild. Her skin looked flawless finally and Moira knew her condition as mutant made her abilities to heal fast enough to dazzle the paramedics. Those poor souls. 

 

-Hi, sweetheart. 

 

Her voice was like poison, velvet and ice. How convenient, her own was immune. 

 

-Emma Grace Langley, not Frost. Twenty-three, orphan, sixth time in cuffs since you were fifteen. Your rap sheet is as brilliant as your skin, isn’t it? -Moira prodded, but Emma’s smile didn’t falter.- My name’s Moira McTaggert, as I guess you already knew. I’m in charge of you and the case you’re in the middle of. You’re actually one of the main heads of the hydra I need to cut off. I’ve got you, but you need to tell me where are Azazel, Sebastian Shaw and the rest of your little organization. 

 

Her smile grew bigger.

 

-You think it’s little… how cute, darling… -Emma leaned on the table, the cuffs clinking as she moved, and her fingertips brushed her knuckles. Her eyes were fixed on Moira’s and she wouldn’t break contact.- You’re delusional if you think you can track us on your own. You had help, you’re on the right path, just the wrong direction. Your little minions will follow us, eventually. You know that. I see it in your eyes and I don’t need to be inside you to know that… Though I’d love to. 

 

Moira knew what she was doing, but the agent leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms under her chest. A shy smile, fake of course, was placed on her face. She wouldn’t allow Emma to touch her, because her powers increased that way.

 

-I bet you would. But I want something different from you. Tell me where they are. Tell me names, cities, people you’ve targeted… And tell me why you went after McGovern. He doesn’t have enough power in the Congress, I know that. 

 

Of course Moira knew. She knew it was his wife, Elizabeth Mannerheim, the one with power. Literal power. In the last few days, she’d had her followed and monitored and they found why Shaw was interested in her. She was also a mutant like them and her power was truly terrifying. She could poison people with her breath and skin if she wanted. McGovern held a meeting in his house last week and four people were reported missing since. All of them connected to McGovern and his wife.  
Moira put that case on hold for her investigation. With the mutants. 

But she had to play it smart, and Moira wanted Emma to tell her what she wasn’t supposed to know. It was a classic in the FBI.

 

-Now, now. Let’s not presume what we know, want or need, especially from each other. Let’s say I want to get out of here, not because it fills me with despair, but because there’s no cell that’ll hold me for long. And that’s a waste of time, really. So, I tell you a couple of name, drop a place or two, then a little evil plan… and I’m out?

 

-You tell me why you want McGovern, tell me where Azazel and Shaw are, and I promise your cell will have a mirror and maybe a white jumper for you. -Moira replied, not budging a little bit.-

 

-That’s not fair! -She feigned offense.- You’re mean… How are you going to attract a man if you’re so mean? Unless it’s not men what you want to attract? In that case, I can help you even more, Agent McTaggert.

 

-Cut that crap, I’m not here to fuck a criminal. But you think you’re screwing me and you got it wrong. -Moira stood up and put her hands on her hips. It hurt like a bitch, but she wasn’t gonna give Emma the pleasure to see her suffering.- I’m out of here and you’ll be in a special cell in solitary for two days. I don’t like to play that card, but you refuse to cooperate. And don’t give me that shit because you’re not technically human so I get to do what I want. You want to be treated like an American citizen? Start acting like one and not like a terrorist.

 

Moira turned around and before she could touch the door handle, she heard a long suffering sigh. When she turned around, Emma looked bored already, but she was fidgeting with her own nails.

 

-I can tell you a little secret.

 

-I know you’re fucking Shaw and you won’t give him up. What do you have?

 

-Harsh. -She complained, but then shrugged.- I mean with young McCoy. He’s a little bit more special than we originally thought. He’s very clever, you know? We found he’s starting to look for others… 

 

-Others. -Moira repeated, impatient.- 

 

-Like me, sweetheart.

 

 

October 7th, 1950. Westchester. 

 

Raven stepped out of the shower and dried her body off like she wasn’t even there. It was the third time Dr. Irene Adler had examined her but it was the first time they used an advanced ultrasound the FBI had installed in one of the many empty ballrooms. By Irene’s orders, they’d brought a cleaning team to set an infirmary up the moment Charles, Erik and Alex left. 

It’d been Charles’ idea, and Irene had written a list of demands with expensive and hard to find equipment. But thanks to the FBI and his money, it had all been there by the end of the day and Raven felt overwhelmed. Money moved things faster, she’d discovered. Back in the convent, things moved when God willed it and the sisters wanted her to learn that lesson quickly. And she’d learned. All she ever wanted was to find her family and family had found her. Erik, Charles and Alex were her family. Like her, they’d been rejected by others their entire life.  
They were meant to be like this. 

 

So the ultrasound would get them a clear image soon enough, and Raven had felt the need to shower just to feel something. She knew something had been wrong last day, when the news tried to explain a terrorist attack on the US Congress. They tried. Maybe someone else would be foolish enough to fall for that but she knew Alex’s energy marks and she knew an explosion wouldn’t blow up like that. Something else had happened.   
Irene tried to take her mind off what the TV said and even took her for a walk with the roses.   
They talked about Irene so Raven would open up, so in exchange for more, Raven told her about the nuns. Sister Wagner and her warm smile, Sister Nora and her ugly voice and even uglier manners. She told her about all the Sisters that would’ve died for her to leave the convent forever. And she told her about the nun that sold her to Striker’s men. 

Raven talked about the Bible and how some stories at night became dreams or nightmares, depending on who told them. She loved the smell of the small chapel in summer, and how itchy the nuns’ clothes were. She told Irene about the times Sister Ava whipped her back for finding her naked.

As naked as she was free to go in the mansion. None of them tried to cover her, and thanks to her skin, she didn’t exactly walk naked. It felt good because she could feel everything like this. The floor under her feet warned her when someone walked close, or her protuberances in the surface of her skin perceived slight changes in the wind, the temperature and such. She’d learned all of that in the facility with names, not sensations. 

 

Once she was dry, Raven put her hair in a ponytail and sat down to read a maternity book Dr. Adler had written a couple of years ago. It was her recommendation so Raven accepted it, but the terms and some concepts were just… alien to her. She didn’t understand about that kind of instinct and she wondered if she was going to be a good mother when the baby was born. Her hand traveled to her belly, which she found still flat. Raven would protect it, even if she didn’t understand how that love worked.  
Her breathing was even but she couldn’t fully feel it in her lungs.

 

There were three knocks on her door, and when she cleared her throat and allow Irene to enter, she appeared behind the door with a smile.

 

-You ready?

 

-What? -Blinking like an idiot, Raven stood so fast she almost fell.-

 

-Erik called. They’re coming and they’re fine. One and a half hour. How about we make pancakes for them?

 

 

October 7th, 1950. Ardsley, NY.

 

Erik had just put the phone down when a pair of hands grabbed his waist. He places his over Charles’, but turned around to see him closely. And close he was. He looked into his eyes and held his face in both hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.  
He didn’t need telepathy to know the worry in those eyes, blue but not sad. Anything but sad. Charles was so full of life and brightness, sometimes Erik felt blinded. In a really good way. 

 

-You’re being cheesy. -Charles complained, smiling like a lovely idiot, so Erik had to kiss him.- 

 

-You like it. Or you pretend you like it and when we’re together for more than a year you’ll be sick of it. -Erik promised, and beyond the joke, he really wanted to be that annoying if it meant he and Charles were together by then. And for longer.- 

 

-Why would I even want to be with you in the first place? -Charles teased him, and Erik chuckled but instead of answering, he put his mouth to better use, not allowing Charles to say anything more.- 

 

-This is a good reason, I think. -Erik whispered when he parted.-

 

Charles still had his eyes closed, and his lips glistened a little bit because of him. God, he loved the taste. He loved how tender and soft his lips were, and the beautiful blush rising in his cheeks. Once Charles opened his eyes, he knew he’d been listening to his mind, and again, Erik didn’t mind. He’d never been that good with words so Charles had free will in his head.  
That thought made the telepath smile and lean on Erik in a warm embrace.

Erik knew why. He understood how difficult it must’ve been for him growing up, catching everyone’s thoughts, confusing him even more when he couldn’t even voice them.

 

-It was worse, you know? -Charles said, his voice muffled in Erik’s shirt. He turned a little to be heard.- I thought I was crazy. I thought my step-father would send me to an asylum or beat it out of me, finally. Which he did, by the way. That bastard beat me and my mother out of many things in a couple of years....

 

Erik’s heart flinched. His own childhood was no better after he was ten years old, and then it got worse in time. Charles had his own purge at home, by a man so evil he wanted nothing else than to hunt him down and show him what a great man Charles Xavier was.

 

-That’s sweet, Erik. -Charles nodded and pushed himself off of Erik, still grabbing his shirt under the ribs. They looked at each other and Erik nodded, finally.- 

 

-You deserved nothing like that.

 

Which he really meant. Charles had an extraordinary mind and that should’ve been enough to take him to the top of the world. Instead, he’d been imprisoned for his nature.   
Now that nature could be a gift or a curse, and they were dealing with both right now. 

 

-I know that now… before, in the facility, when they investigated my past, they tortured me making me think the Markos had sold me as a punishment. They made me believe I had it coming. -Charles confessed, walking around the small hotel room.-

 

It was really a small inn, the Candlelight Inn, near Westchester. They could have kept going but the new addition to the Xavier Manor was really exhausted, confused and sad, so they stopped to rest a while. They charged for hours and their two were almost up.

When Charles was out of danger and none of his wounds were bad, they decided to go back home, and let the FBI deal with Emma Frost. Erik didn’t like that but they ensured him she wouldn’t escape or use her “mind tricks”, as they said. Erik trusted Moira and worried about her well-being. She wasn’t mutant and she was going to heal just as slow as the rest.   
But. There was something else. The kid they took, Hank McCoy, had been rejected by his father when they were reunited after the explosion. The kid had half his jacket and shirt ripped off, and when his father felt the long hairs along his spine, he turned the kid around to see. Long, thick blue hair grew from the base of his neck to his tailbone, marking him as mutant. To his father,Hank was just a monster and something new he didn’t understand. Like many humans, he was afraid of the unknown.

So Charles had an idea, and before Moira was actually out of the hospital, he’d offered a place for Hank in his manor. Their manor. Erik had been stunned for a couple of moments but then… then it clicked. The manor could be a refuge for those in need. Those like them in need, no matter their age, gender or ethnicity. That wasn’t the problem in a society like Alex described the other day, so there had to be a beacon for them. The Xavier Manor, as Charles had said to the kid’s father, was where he was welcome.

They’d never seen a man sign custody papers so quickly. But the look on that young boy’s face was devastating, and Charles had spent the rest of the trip to New York the next day telling him what expected Hank in Westchester. Of course, the kid was inconsolably sad, and the only thing Charles was left to do was put him to sleep and fill his mind with pride, warmth and love.

 

Now they were about to go to the next door, wake Alex and Hank up, and continue their trip home. But Charles was feeling a little playful and Erik couldn’t just say no to those eyes, so he took his wrist, made him turn around and took his mouth once more. This time Erik was even more gentle than their first time, because Charles was still hurt from the Congress.

They wanted to celebrate their victory, Erik thought as he lifted Charles and he hooked his legs around his waist, so he placed Charles on the bed, which made an annoying noise that made them laugh. And as Erik leaned his weight on his shoulders, each one on either side of Charles’ head, he pushed his hips into Charles’ crotch making him moan and pant into his mouth.   
They had to be quiet because the walls were thin as paper, but Charles just couldn’t stop as they escalated their lovemaking, and by the time Erik had his legs stretched apart, mewling and grabbing the sheets like his life depended on it, they were almost there. Both of them, because Erik was Charles’ first, and even if Erik had a little more experience in him, he just couldn’t keep his hands off of him.   
Not that Charles seemed to care. 

Actually, he loved it, and he’d felt no discomfort thanks to Erik which he was grateful to. So Charles braced himself when Erik whispered into his ear sweet words about how he felt when they were together. 

Not to seconds later, Erik entered him and allowed Charles to adjust to the sensation for a little while, and in turn, Charles poured his mind into Erik’s, to better help him understand.   
They didn’t last long after that, because Erik, in those moments, felt everything around him and inside of him too much, too raw. Charles helped him through it all, guiding him to understand the telepath’s every need, physical or not, and he was willing to give everything he had for Charles.

Some minutes after, while they were lying there on the bed, half sprawled one over the other, hands intertwined and panting like they’d just ran a marathon, two soft knocks on the door made them come back from their own bubble. As Charles hurried to get their clothes to the bathroom, Erik dressed as quickly as he could but he just couldn’t place his shirt so he opened the door to a very upset Alex. 

 

-If you’re done already, can we please go? Hank is sulking again and I want him to be home. -Alex hurried Erik, who just stood there like an idiot while Alex went back to his room. -

 

When Erik closed the door, Charles reappeared with a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, but Erik was already smiling, not because they considered the situation funny… it was because they were so afraid Alex would know and leave. Maybe judge them. Maybe hate or reject them.

 

-We should have known better… -Charles sighed and shook his head as he finished packing up. The other individual bed was unmade, so that’s where they put their handbags and papers they were bringing back home.- 

 

-About Alex?

 

-Yes, he’s so clever… Erik, I don’t think we should hide it. Us, I mean. 

 

Erik had finally found his shirt, but he stopped the motion when he heard Charles. Well. That was something. He frowned and finally dressed up, taking his time to answer Charles, because his head was working too fast and time didn’t just work with you. 

He realised Charles was staring, maybe asking himself if Erik was backing up now.

 

-I think you’re right, but you’ve seen how they treat people like us, and I don't mean mutants. I know what I am and I don’t fear repercussions, at least not physical, but… We need to be careful, Charles. Tell only the closest to us. -Erik finally said, focused on choosing the right words for Charles. Even if he couldn’t, Erik could ask Charles to look into his mind to know what the right feeling was. But he wanted Charles to hear it out loud.- 

 

They paused the conversation, left it for another moment, more adequate. They needed to leave now and finally get home. So Erik carried both their bags, swept the room one last time in case they forgot something, and followed Charles to the car while Alex guided Hank out of the room. He’d been crying, and he didn’t seem to have slept at all, but he was less tense now, and Erik thought he might’ve given up on going back home with his father.   
Charles told him they had only each other since the kid’s mother died three years ago, and now they had no one. Well, too bad. His father was alone, but Hank was not. 

 

-Come on, let’s get home. -Charles said to the kid, patting his back without disgust. There was no visible blue hairs now that he had new clothes, but they were there and Hank made himself small after the gesture.- 

 

Erik knew, deep down, the teenager felt rejection from all sides, even if they weren’t there. Charles confessed he’d looked into his mind to assess the damage from his father’s real rejection, and it wasn’t too late to fix it. Not if another home was there for him.   
It’d been quick. The change in legal custody of Hank McCoy had been fast thanks to the FBI and none of them knew how that worked but at the end of the month, Charles was going to be the legal guardian of two teenagers: Hank and Raven. Hank didn’t leave his surname behind because he said it was the only thing he had of his grandfather, an incredibly kind man he’d only met for two years. 

 

They changed their car by a minivan now, given the family was growing, and it was faster than the previous one so they arrived home by the time Alex said. Raven, of course, was waiting for them outside of the house.

The way Hank gaped at the manor was almost cute, but Erik didn’t let him linger too much on it. Soon he’d be used to it, and he knew the kid was a genius, so he could work along Dr. Adler and even Charles. Charles had many ideas to use on the manor, even a huge laboratory. 

 

-You’ll like it. It’s getting a little it cold but we have central heat system and chimneys, but…

 

-Do you have horses? -Hank asked and even Charles turned around in surprise.-

 

The car was almost before the entrance to the manor, where no one could see Raven in all her blue and mutant glory, so Hank forgot about the horses.

 

-You’ll get used to her, too. -Charles said before Erik had the chance, and when he glanced up he could see Charles’ eyes in the front mirror.-

 

He wanted to take care of the bruises he’d gotten because of the explosion. Erik had saved as many as he could, but his priority had been Charles, Moira and then Emma, whom they needed to bury her in a prison, forever if they could.   
But introductions first. 

And as Charles got out of the car, Raven ran to his arms and wouldn’t let go until Alex was by her side. She was complaining about unnecessary dangers, reckless teenagers, Erik the martyr and… then she notices Hank.  
Hank was overwhelmed. Erik could see it in his face, as the poor kid basically tried to make himself invisible and stayed as far as possible from them all. 

 

-And who are you? -Raven asked him directly, and Erik moved out of the way to stand by Charles.-

 

-I… uh… Hank. I’m Hank McCoy. Pleased to meet you. -Hank took two steps forward, cleared his throat and reached for her hand. He didn’t fear her appearance, which stunned her even more.- 

 

-Hi, then. -The girl smiled as she shook his hand. Her skin trembled and some of it changed to match Hank’s color. That made him jump and then, to everyone’s surprise, he smiled broadly.-

 

-How did you do that!? -Hank practically cried in excitement.- Are you blue or is it just…?

 

-Okay, let’s get inside you and Raven will give you a tour around the house… -Erik interrupted, gently pushing them in the right direction. Charles followed him a few steps behind, tired and hurt, he knew. He’d taken a hard hit on his back after the explosion.-

 

Once Dr. Adler appeared behind the door, a smile on her face, lab coat on and a tray of pancakes, Erik let her manage the situation. He took Charles by the wrist and with a single pull he was convinced. Alex went to his room to take a shower, Irene, Hank and Raven were on their way to the kitchen, so they could sneak into Charles’ room without notice. 

 

The first thing Charles did after he shut the door was practically fall on his side. Charles put a hand over his mouth to hide a groan of pain and Erik held him by his waist, took him to the bed and lay him on his side. Erik pulled up his shirt and jumper and placed a hand in the middle of his back. He massaged the parts Charles hurt the most, and for over an hour he tried to calm him down enough to speak.   
He knew Charles tried so hard to keep the pain to himself and for that time he didn’t feel him in his head. 

 

The telepath wasn’t that hurt by the time he fell asleep, and Erik moved him so he was on his back, draped the covers over his form and went to his own room for a shower.   
He was so tired he almost fell asleep under the warm water, thinking over the last two days and how they had changed their lives so much. Emma practically behind bars, Azazel and Shaw still in the wind… No one was prepared to see Shaw explode after Emma’s massive kick. The energy she used was absorbed by his powers and he used it in reverse, multiplied in strength to create an explosion capable of killing people. 

He killed people. Police officers and an FBI agent.

 

Erik went to bed sighing, wishing he’d acted differently, smarter. He should’ve seen it coming because Emma wouldn’t do anything easy for anyone. Now he had faith in Moira, to keep her behind bars and put her in a special prison or something, because they still needed Shaw, Azazel, and apparently, their full organization.

 

-Oh God. Nothing’s ever easy for me. -He prayed as he was falling asleep, wishing he wasn’t such a coward and went back to Charles’ room.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Next chapter will be focused on Charles.


	11. Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik pay Emma a visit. Things go pretty bad... for her, basically.

October 15th, 1950.

 

Irene stopped suddenly in the middle of the corridor. She had a small case in her hands, some reports badly folded under her arm, closely pressed into her side. But she stopped, and she couldn’t remember why she was going to… where exactly?

 

{Oh, it’s not your fault… I build myself everyday. I put pieces of the people I meet in me. Laughter, tears, rage, anger, ambition. A memory I know isn’t mine. The smell of someone’s favourite food. The first kiss on a distant beach. The first time I held some stranger’s baby. How the grandmother of a waiter passed last day. How it feels to be let down by your spouse. 

Sometimes it gets me, and I have to bring myself down to Earth, stop daydreaming about their lives and how could I improve them. Or destroy them.   
I could, you know? I have the power to do so. A single word, a different smell, the sense of not belonging, a different feeling toward a lover, a mother, a son. It’s only little details, you don’t need more. Actually pretty simple playing with their heads.   
Before leaving Washington, I put in Moira’s head a little puzzle to solve. Does she feel alone? Does she remember her parents? Are they dead? Alive? How do they look like?  
I only hid a couple of things here and there, because her mind is so productive, and I wondered… Can she solve her own mind? She’d still work as hard as always. Top notch. Maybe a promotion is coming her way, if she gets to crack Emma’s will. She might, by herself, just do that. 

But it’s not really interesting, because that’s not a challenge for her. Sorting herself out, actually, is. Because she has hated herself in the past. Then she’d hated others. And now she thinks everyone hates her and doesn’t give a damn. But in the way, she’s dropped all her previous life before the FBI and I wonder… Moira, dear… are you going to drop us too on your way up?

I have to test her. I just have to.   
So I took some of her things, you see? Her companions, her parents, old friends… from her mind. I took them and I made them a part of me, so Moira can live in me in case she just goes… insane, from trying to find herself. If she loses herself, I’ll give her memories back, intact, and make her forget it all happened. A crisis is easier to erase than good memories, because they don’t dig into your head; they just rest clawing at your skin. 

I build myself with everyone. I undo them, sometimes, just to see if in different order they’re all the same. I’ve started with my new family. With Alex, Raven, Erik… now Hank. You, of course. I didn’t take anything from them. Nothing permanent, because I reach into them and I learn. I learn the way they see the world, themselves, and others.

The safest thing would be not telling anyone, but you’re not just “anyone”, right? You’ve seen it. You’ve seen this conversation and wondered… Will he change this time? Will he leave me alone?  
I’m sorry, Irene. I need what’s inside your head. I… need your insight for what I plan to do here in the manor. In society. I need you, a silent beacon for my… restlessness.   
Don’t worry. Like last time… it won’t hurt. 

Please, close your eyes… and forget it all, dear.}

 

These things happened lately, and she wondered if only sleep could cure these little incidents she was having. But she kept going and soon enough the doctor had to change course and turned left when she should’ve turned right. Raven was waiting for her, like every two days now, talking about this and that, making Irene laugh, frown, hide an emotion or try to understand the young girl.  
She knew Raven was feeling a little sad, lonely in a house full of people, actually. Irene knew why. She knew, after all, love used to push people down in the worst way, and Raven had loved a person that wouldn’t meet her in the woods. It was no actual secret, Azazel coming to the manor to talk to Raven. Irene had watched it once, the girl embracing the demon, his tail caressing almost lovingly her ankle. It seemed too intimate, even when she believed it was wrong, so she left and never tried to see them again.   
It was none of her business, and the doctor knew Raven would do what she wanted anyway. That’s why Raven actually confided in her. Irene wouldn’t tell her down, wouldn’t judge or order her around. Irene kept to herself and only gave opinion when asked. That made her powers more controlled, and because seeing an immediate future tended to make people feel uneasy, and she was no exception, Irene put extra effort in that. 

Raven held her arm out and Irene took the sample again, put it inside her case and went back to the gym. Alex and Erik had set it up a few days ago, after the mission in Washington, trying to take Alex with her to the lab. Once every two weeks, Irene would be talking to each member of the strange family to try to understand them all and the puzzle that this life was becoming by the minute.   
A week ago, they took a stray kid with them. Charles said it was final, and he was now legal guardian of a very young Hank McCoy, a quiet but curious kid. He was also a genius, only a year younger than Raven but far more shy than she was. 

Hank was slowly finding his place there, taking an interest in the labs with her when she had time. When he was alone, Irene saw his true nature. Her powers made her see it. He’d wander the lab with confidence, talking to himself as he tried this and that, reciting complicated formulas, softly singing to songs or just reading chemistry or physics books. He was far more than a genius.  
His mutant form seemed to be growing out, and Hank, after a week in the Xavier Manor, had his whole back and shoulders full of blue, thick hair. 

Charles talked to him. Charles, a young man by everyone’s standards, had the mind of an old man for these things and Irene had to laugh at that. Her mother used to say she was born a twenty years old already. Maybe Charles was like her, too. And she thought, maybe, the powers of their minds had them growing up too fast, because too much knowledge from people like family, friends or strangers made them feel crazy.

God knew she’d felt that way.

 

 

 

Charles got out of bed as fast as he could without hurting his aching back. It was colder now, so his bones and some aching muscles still felt its bite. He knew his pain would stay with him for years, even then, every two or three days he had to move around the house in his wheelchair. No one pitied him, no one thought less of him and that made him feel proud of his new family. Erik gave him massages while they talked about their day, the way Moira seemed tense and distracted or the circles under her stern eyes. They also talked about Raven, and Erik mostly wondered why Azazel had disappeared so suddenly… to which Charles only shrugged and they moved on.   
Erik had become… a necessity, for him. He was silent when Charles needed a quiet companion for his head to calm down, because Erik’s mind, while bright, was the most familiar to him. He knew every single place there as if it was his own. He knew his fears, his joy, his dreams… the intimacy they shared with one another made it possible, and Charles wasn’t an expert, but he knew he was falling in love with the man. Because their minds touched when Charles had lost all his hope… recognising this person had been the thread to hold on to when he was being surrounded by darkness and the fatal stench of death. Yes, Charles had been reasy to die then. For his fight had been long and tortuous, and he’d seen to its success with others… He made a janitor take his own life, a year before his rescue, to see if it was possible for him to die from apathy. If… he didn’t care, why live? Why, at all?

But now he was free, thanks to the man still sleeping in his bed. Charles looked back and smiled down at him, tempted to run his fingers up and down his back to wake him up for another round.   
Goodness, he would’ve missed this wonderful experience with the most loving man in the world. It wasn’t everything the world had to offer, but he felt loved and adored every time they slept together, and for the longest time he felt he was wrong inside, another kind of monster or abomination for looking at men the same way he looked at women. Until he peered into others’ minds and only found deep shame but no real sin. 

Well, even if it was a sin, Charles thanked God or whatever higher force for the man in his bed. 

Said man slept soundly with him, and because they protected one another, Charles did too, but Erik knew his powers would alert them both if an emergency needed them awake and ready to fight. Charles detected nothing with a quick scan of his property and around for a few miles. But everything was in order, so he got out of bed and put on his clothes before going to the kitchen.

Lately, everything had been slow. Moira was absorbed by work, and that involved her endless and tiring interrogations with Emma Frost. The White Lady, as the FBI called her out of fear, was dosed every day with a concoction from Stryker’s labs to keep her powers to a minimum or just not powerful enough to cause them harm. It was clever, but they were afraid of her, and many voiced their worries and so Charles had been called to check on her. She was dangerous, a caged wolf, ready to bite the first hand that came too close to her.   
Erik had fought against it, because that was Erik, trying to keep everyone out of harm, but Charles said yes and Moira had sighed in relief. 

Alex wanted to go with them, but this mission had to be for Charles and Erik only. Alex had helped Hank for the last weeks to recover and come out of his shell. So it was his duty to stay with him and Raven, to protect the house with Irene in case the FBI proved useless. Charles was sure of it… if anything happened to his house, to his family, would be their fault. Because humans couldn’t keep a secret or themselves safe enough. And this time it was their lives on the game.

Shaw had been spotted near New York, way too close, Charles mused. So the call for action was all over them and an urgency to protect each other emanated from their brains. Charles felt it at all times, for days now. They were all ready to fight, if needed.

Raven wanted to know what happened to Azazel and Charles would never tell her, but he would find a perfect story to tell her so she could move on. Raven needed to be protected from that man. For Alex, it was different. He wanted Emma’s head, no matter when but he’d get it somehow… and while Charles could grant Alex his wish, Emma was still useful for their purposes. Well, for his own, actually. He wanted something from her mind and it would take time… years, maybe. Even if she was drugged to lower her barriers and danger level, her inner self was fortified to kill any entity trying to enter.   
That was useful.

Charles wanted it. That knowledge… that power to kill with a defense. 

It was his chance to start his exploration.

 

Meanwhile, a few hours before his short travel to the city, he had enough time to make breakfast for everyone… and serve it to Erik in bed. That made him smile for short periods of time while cooking, and only the amusement of Raven’s mind took his attention away from the pans and pots. 

 

-You look like a fool. -She said before yawning. Her skin was brighter than usual, which was a second-system effect of her pregnancy. It didn’t glow, it just caught the light in a different way. Even when she changed her appearance, it was strange.- 

 

-Good morning to you, too! -Charles chuckled as he flipped the pancake. It didn’t break entirely this time.- 

 

-Why are you smiling for? -Raven asked while she was retrieving glasses and cutlery and setting the table for breakfast.- 

 

-Just thinking… I’m bringing these to Erik, so don’t bother for us. -Charles muttered and before he knew it, Raven was projecting very lewd images of themselves that were very close to reality. His cheeks burned bright and he didn’t dare turn in case she saw it.- 

 

-I know you’re seeing it. Good. Shame on you! -Though Raven was obviously joking, Charles felt a pang of bitterness, thinking back when he was in the facility, a subject to many kinds of torture, like making him feel some abhorrent monster with ugly urges. Raven wasn’t doing or saying anything wrong, because she was behaving like a sibling picking on her other sibling.- 

 

-That doesn’t mean I can’t erase it from your mind. -He threatened after coughing to win time.- By the way, how the hell did you see that?

 

-I didn’t.

 

Charles turned around, a heavy tray with two plates of pancakes, maple syrup, milk and apples, ready to be taken to Erik and spend at least their last two hours before their trip in peace. He frowned but Raven just shrugged and finally she felt a little guilty for something.

 

-I mean… when you two… are… intimate? Well, it’s like you’re unleashed and suddenly what you feel… well. Everyone kinda feels it. Not everything, just… that you feel fantastic. I mean… -She tried to escape his gaze and succeeded when Alex and Hank joined them and saved Charles from further shame.-

 

Charles left shortly after greeting them, happy to see Hank so comfortable with everyone on the house. He loved spending time in the lab and office, working closely with Irene, even on Raven’s pregnancy with her permission. While climbing up the stairs, Charles thought of these two, Hank and Raven. He’d felt his adoration towards her, and he knew the teenager boy actually liked her skin. Raven had punched the last two idiots (FBI, of course) who touched her without permission, so it was a surprise when Raven encouraged him to touch the soft scales of her forearm. Her cheeks, too, and she’d laughed because his fingers were so gentle they tickled her. After apologizing profusely for that, their bond only grew. So it was no surprise to feel beautiful waves of calm and interest from their brains, as if they attracted and called for each other. It felt the same with Erik and him, and Charles would burn the world if Erik only asked. He’d convince the moon to grow brighter if Erik desired lovelier nights to share with him.

 

Speaking of Erik, he’d only begun to wake up when Charles pushed the door open with his foot and then closed it after with his hip. Erik’s hair was short, so it made no real difference from last night when they went to sleep, though it looked softer and lovely auburn and copper streaks appeared from the sunlight directly on his head. That and his eyes, slowly blinking the sleep away, took his breath away. 

When Erik saw him and flashed a sleepy smile, Charles’ heart skipped a beat and suddenly he turned bright again as he walked up to him and left the tray on the table.

 

-Good morning… breakfast is ready. -He announced, but Erik wasn’t paying attention to his pancakes.- 

 

-Good morning to you, too. -Erik said, his accent more pronounced in the morning and when he was tired.- I can’t believe you didn’t burn them this time.

 

-Shut up! -Charles complained, laughing when Erik took one and basically devoured it.- You could at least have used a fork. You know, I think you have those in Poland, too. 

 

-Oh, no, we’re totally uncivilised. -Erik frowned and took his wrist, pulled and Charles found himself surrounded by his scent and warmth. How could he even get out of the bed now, when he was being kissed like that?- I only knew about clothes when I saw France for the first time! -He exaggerated, making Charles laugh like an idiot.- You know that place where there’s water falling over you but it’s not raining? Well, that was in England! A shower, you call it? That made me realize, as a savage, I had to stop sharpening my teeth, you know? No need to hunt, because supermarkets existed!

 

Charles was almost wheezing by then, and Erik smiling widely, impossible to keep talking. Erik had been eating his pancakes, and while Charles was in no shape to eat his own, Erik picked bits with his fingers and fed them to him, story after story.   
Their last hours before Emma Frost were spent on the bed, eating and laughing, until they shared a shower that lasted longer than intended. 

 

-Time’s up… -Charles lamented before leaving their bedroom. It had become their bedroom soon after everyone on the house knew about them and Charles knew for sure no one thought less of them. Mostly because they’d found a home, a strange little place in the world where everyone could be themselves. Their relationship was part of that, too.- 

 

-I know… I hate this, you know? She’s dangerous and I don’t like her near you. -Erik said as they climbed down the stairs. Alex was reluctantly waiting with the rest, and he looked up waiting for Charles to say he could go with them.- Is he…?

 

-No. No, Erik. He’s way too emotional still, and I don’t trust her around him like this. She’s going to know, even without her usual range of power. -Charles whispered back, quickly, before any of them heard.- Okay, this is a “see you soon” guys, don’t look so grim. 

 

Everyone smiled but Alex. He huffed and crossed his arms before his chest, knowing he was going to stay back like a child. A vulnerable child. Charles picked that up and, while Erik hugged Raven and gave them all some advices in their absence, Charles took Alex outside.

 

-You’ll get your chance, Alex, but not yet. She’s not going anywhere, not soon anyway. I need you to stay here, keep being their big brother and help Irene. She’s got her hands full with Raven’s health and Hank’s… apprenticeship? -That made Alex smile, just a little bit. Goodness, he hated to go, too. But they had a responsibility with Moira, and the FBI would never have a bad word about them.- 

 

-I just… Charles, please, she’s a fucking monster. Her grip in my head felt so powerful that for a moment there I felt I was losing myself. Everything I was just… gone. 

 

Charles knew that feeling well, because he’d spent hours, after the attack in Washington, trying to calm Alex down with his powers. It had been easy, knowing Alex’s head very well, but the healing took so long his own body got tired. Even more after his own injuries.   
So he understood Alex, and his fears, but he had a job to do, not him. He didn’t have to do more than what he had to: take care of himself and his new family. That’s it. No revenge, no punishing. 

 

-I can handle her. She’s weak, maybe exhausted and I know that’s enough. She’s vicious, and she’s older than me so she’s had the chance to use her powers for a little longer than I have but Alex… She only has her arse to protect. I have all of you.I promise I’ll be stronger for that. -Charles reassured him and hugged him right when Erik got out of the house.- We have to go.

 

Alex nodded, stepped back and allowed Erik to embrace him too, tight, and then Erik was by his side. He searched in Erik’s mind and found love and deep care for Alex, the same he felt for Raven and was slowly feeling for Irene and Hank, now. The kid was becoming one of them so quickly Charles didn’t like the thought of the house without him. Besides, Hank was the only one who beat both Erik and Charles at chess. 

That hurt Erik’s pride but Charles felt wonderfully proud. 

 

Erik drove the first two hours, and an hour later they arrived at Moira’s latest address. She took them to her garage and into a different car. From there, another two changes of cars and then, after another two hours, a seemingly abandoned building stood before them. It was big but in a deserted part of the industrial park. It was also protected and signed as dangerous and forbidden. Of course, that didn’t stop Moira. 

She’d been strangely quiet and Charles had only peered into her head to make sure it wasn’t Emma pulling her strings. Of course, it was only Moira, but she was so exhausted and sleep-deprived it was a miracle she was still coherent. Out of respect, he retreated and left her to her own tribulations. Instead, he shared with Erik his concerns on Moira, and silently asked him for his help when he would be busy with Emma Frost. 

Instead on focusing on what he had to do to Emma, his mind rested on Erik’s, asking for some help with his concentration. Calm would come later, facing her and the threat she posed. To them, and to everyone else. He knew his job: ensure the grip they had on her so she wouldn’t escape. Their main concern was having her with Sebastian again, because she was his bodyguard and that meant he was hiding for now. Maybe he’d try to go and get her. Maybe kill her if he didn’t trust her enough. Charles would be okay if the latter was true. She’d be gone and one less problem for everyone, including his family. 

His family. 

 

That brought a smile to his face, so Erik gripped his hand tight, quickly so Moira wouldn’t see. Charles knew she suspected something, but she minded her own business.  
It was strange. Charles had known his romance was not the first one. Irene, who studied history before psychology and medicine, had some interesting stories from that time. Of course, Dr. Adler kept them to herself unless she needed to convince a patient their feelings were natural, so Charles knowing about it was entirely his own doing. When he wanted information, he took it. That simple. 

 

And that was what he’d do to Emma. Not only the FBI’s safety was his only job, not at all. 

 

-Guys, are you ready? -Moira asked, still gripping the steering wheel. She wasn’t ready, yet.-

 

-Yeah, I am. You? -Erik asked him, opening the door after a curt nod from his part.-

 

Erik helped him out of the car and they walked closely together even inside of the building. They were used to everyone with an FBI patch staring at them, knowing they were different. Dangerous, but also allies. Not friends, because their minds, mostly, were hostile towards them. Specially Charles. Those agents with five to ten clearance were informed of their powers in detail. Lower than five only knew they were some kind of new race called mutants. Some scientists from Russia, Great Britain, Brazil and Egypt confirmed what the rest of the world feared: they were obsolete. 

 

Charles walked with confidence, tuning out all of their thoughts once it was clears they’d never change their opinion even if he saved their asses personally. Erik was tempted a few times to take his hand and calm him down. He’d been projecting, then. 

 

-I’m sorry… 

 

-I don’t mind, Charles. -He said once again. And Charles believed it after that smile.- 

 

-I know, but it’s not polite. -Charles pushed, to Erik’s amusement.- What?

 

-Since when do you care about it?

 

The walk seemed shorter after that, and Moira lead them to her boss, a man they’d both met what seemed a long time ago. He shook their hands without fear or disgust and briefed them on Emma’s situation. As they walked down an isolated corridor, Charles felt her presence like on the back of his mind. 

 

-May I use the restroom first? -Charles asked, and the three of them looked at him.- It was a long trip, don’t judge me.

 

-Of course, where are my manners? -Moira said, knowing they needed a moment alone.-

 

{Bless you, my dear}, he sent to her mind. And then when he was alone, Charles splashed water on his face a few times before he could hear the gentle tap of Erik’s shoes. 

 

-Are you okay? 

 

Charles nodded as he dried his face off, cheeks burning from embarrassment. He was nervous, now, and he needed to keep it down before he had squad after squad of skittish FBI agents on his back wondering why they felt different. Of course, they’d all blame him.

Erik didn’t buy it, and Charles hadn’t expected him to, so he allowed the other man to come close to him and put his arms around his body. Charles melted against him, closed his eyes and breathed Erik’s scent in. Erik’s hands caressed his back and he could feel his breath on his neck before a gentle kiss replaced it. Then his hands roamed from his waist to his neck and pulled him back to look at him.

 

-You can do this. I’ll be behind the mirror, Charles. I can feel all the metal of the building and she’ll be unconscious before she hurts you. -Erik promised, sealing it with a loving kiss that lasted too little.- Let’s do it, then.

 

Charles sat in a chair, hands on the table and eyes exactly anywhere but Emma. The silence was deafening, all walls made of a material that didn’t allow his powers to reach out. Only her mind, closed in on itself, hummed against his. Deafening, smothering. His breathing felt too much and she chuckled, still silent and waiting for him to talk first.  
After a few more minutes, Charles looked up and was met with a sickening smile. Her hair was tied in a loose bun, no volume or brightness like before. Her skin still looked perfect, but those eyes were full of growing rage. She was going to unleash hell if she ever got out. 

 

-White is not your colour, you know? It doesn’t suit you. -Charles started, talking about her white jumpsuit, straight from some jail nearby. The jumpsuit or the color weren’t important. Charles navigated the outer side of her mind once the distraction was set.- 

 

-Cheating suits you fine, Mr. Xavier. -Emma purred, bringing her cuffed hands on top of the table, fingers twitching. Whatever for, Charles didn’t care enough to find out. He kept sweeping off her mind, taking and taking, finding no resistance. It was dull, Emma knew it, and she hated every second of it.- 

 

-I’m not cheating, I’m doing what I want and I have no rules, Emma. Just like you, I guess… -He answered, but Emma only smiled wider, if possible. Without make-up, she still looked terrifying.- 

 

-Let me try then. I know you’re bored, because this drug they give me every day only forbids my powers to come out, not stay the same inside. I’m still my owner, Xavier. You can take a look, but only because I allow you, honey.

 

Charles didn’t answer to that. Instead, he took her ego and transformed a part of his psyche so her brain recognised it like her own. It worked, and her ego was big enough for Charles to feel welcome in her head.

 

-You’re boring me, now. -She complained and pursed her lips while her eyes fixated over his head, where the mirror was.- He’s not bored, I imagine. 

 

Charles almost jumped on his seat, almost lost control on her mind as well as his. 

 

-Your heart, darling… -Emma laughed and put her elbows on the table, closer to him.- Alex knew something was up with you too. I took a lot from him, even about his real family. This family, though… it’s much more interesting. You two are Dad and Daddy, aren’t you? I didn’t know you wanted to have grown-up children when we met, Xavier. Remember? We were all on the same side and Dad saved us all. How dashing and brave he looked. I bet you wanted to throw yourself at him that night. Did you? Oh, wait… Did he?

 

-How does it feel to be left behind? -Charles shot back, trying very hard to keep calm and not making her forget how to breathe.- Shaw’s not coming back. Not for you.

 

-Oh, he’ll come back. For us all. He likes Erik but has no use for you, at all. -Emma sighed, quite dramatically.- Erik will be difficult, that one. You have a grip on him, I can see. Well, feel… 

 

When she smiled again, Charles was unprepared for his mind to burn. Really burn. He took his head with his hands and tried not to scream. She’d noticed and clawed her way out and into his mind, trying to take his memories, knowledge… any information. It hurt because Charles put walls over walls to prevent it and she turned vicious, lashing out and hurting him in the process. When he heard the metal rattling, he knew Erik would come in, break the real walls and then Emma would burst and take him too. He had to act, so he gathered all the strength he could muster, pushed it all into her brain and her her scream so loud his ears hurt. 

Charles stood up, panting, and the metal stopped moving. He held one hand up while two fingers from the other touched his temple. He channeled the power through his arms and caught her mind again, this time not even trying to be gentle. Charles pushed, tore and crushed her defences, and if her mind could freeze him to death, his own was able to drown her in a bottomless void to eternity.   
He threatened her to put her in that state by showing her, in less than five seconds, how ten whole years could feel in that void. 

Emma shook all those terrible five seconds, and when they were over, she fell off the chair and curled in on herself, crying and wailing. Charles walked around the table and crouched near her, enjoying it so much.  
He was about to smile when she grabbed him by the wrist, nails digging in, and then she burst into a hysterical laugh. Crying, laughing and projecting so much hate and fear to him he almost froze.

 

-I can feel the ghost of his finger touching your skin…! How does he fuck you?

 

-They’re listening… -Charles tried to take her hand off of him but her strength was heightened by hysteria.- Is that why you’re doing this? To try to destroy us? You wanted Erik inside to take him.

 

-They’ll turn on you, eventually. If not for being a mutant, then for fucking men! -Emma screamed again, tears falling down her cheeks, laughing nervously.- Same thing for humans, really… 

 

-I’ll make them forget. -Charles promised, seeing blood but not feeling a thing. Her hand dropped and she put as much distance between them with a fearful scream so suddenly Charles jumped and didn’t stop walking backwards until his back hit the wall.- 

 

-And I’ll make them remember… -Emma threatened, voice trembling as much as her body.-

 

-I can shut your mind off forever, don’t test me. -He was very tempted to burn her out, actually, to make her body an empty shell, after this show of power.-

 

Emma looked back at him, hair sticking out in every direction, blood on her hand and jumpsuit and her skin changing from normal to diamonds when something like convulsions took over her body. Her voice was the only thing then that seemed normal.

 

-Mine is bigger, Charlie, don’t bother. Once I’m out of here, I’ll go to that fancy house of yours and make your… family? Yes, your family. I’ll make your family tear each other apart. It’ll be a mess, honey. You’ll be so angry afterwards you’ll come to us willingly and that will be your death. Slow, painful. Because I’ll keep you prisoner and make you see that beautiful man you have torture you to death over and over again. I’LL MAKE YOU PAY AND I’LL PUT YOU IN A FUCKING HELLHOLE WHILE ERIK KILLS YOU FOR ETERNITY YOU FUCKING…!

 

That was enough. Charles put her to sleep and she fell down like a ragdoll, still trembling but at least unconscious on the floor. No more laughing, no more threats, no more… No more.

Charles was suddenly surrounded by voices, minds bright with fear and adrenaline, and strong hands holding him up and against a body he knew well. 

Shit. He wanted to go home and forget that monster. 

 

-Let’s go home, Erik. Please, Erik… 

 

{Before I kill her}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but I'm studying and it TAKES A LOT OF TIME. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter and I promise I'll post another one soon. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thing, please!!

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you want to add, ask, say or want, you can say so!


End file.
